Claiming Destiny
by inolvidable23
Summary: Mi versión de la temporada 4. Tras el debacle de Taft, Lauren esperaba desaparecer pero no se imaginaba lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella. El Wanderer, una antigua historia que la relacionaba con Bo y su familia la llevan a esconder su identidad y a pelear contra algo que no estaba segura del todo de poder vencer.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: What's Left Of Me**

Todos se habían ido y ella se había quedado allí para destruir todo lo que tuviera relación con los fae, ningún humano podía saber que eran o como eran, nadie podía descubrirlos porque aunque no dudaba en que había humanos como Kenzi o ella que podrían aceptarlos, también había seres humanos como Taft, que intentarían los impensable llevandolos a una guerra sin precedentes.

_**Deleting...**_

Lauren suspiro, aquellos eran los archivos más escondidos del cientifico que ella había tardado una hora en descubrir y ahora tenía la tranquilidad de que nadie más los descubriría pudiendo así poner fin a torturas para los fae y a la propia liberación de su raza contra replesalias de aquellos seres de poder y vida ilimitada.

-Bien y ahora tengo que irme...

-¿Porque tanta prisa?

Lauren se detuvo en seco al ver a Taft de pie delante de ella, ni siquiera llevaba algo de ropa haciendola mirar para otro lado más asqueada que otra cosa, no era que no había visto nunca a un hombre desnudo, por dios, había visto a miles en sus tratamientos con los fae de la luz pero la manera en la que Taft se presentaba delante de ella como si fuera el mejor y su mirada depredadora le habían recordado a siglos atrás donde los humanos se cazaban unos a otros para comer.

-Taft...-comenzó Lauren rápidamente.

-Ya...¿cuando ibas a contarme el cambio de ADN?-pregunto Taft caminando hacia ella-¿Crees que me sientó como un lobo, doctora? ¿Crees que puedes salvarlos?

Lauren intentó correr pero antes de poder salir, Taft la agarró del brazo y la lanzó contra la mesa haciendola volar sobre ella antes de caer al suelo dolorosamente y esparciendo todos los utensilios de laboratorio que tenía encima.

-¿Duele eso, doctora?-pregunto Taft-. No tanto como tu traición hacia mi...¡hacía los humanos!

Taft la agarró de un hombro que seguramente tenía dislocado y la puso a su altura para ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de la humana haciendolo sonreir mientras la lanzaba de nuevo, esta vez, a la sala donde estaban sus prisioneros.

Donde no quedaba nadie ahora.

-¡Dejaste a esos monstruos libres!-grito Taft.

-No son...más monstruos que tú...-mustió Lauren.

Podía haber dicho miles de cosas pero de todas formas sabía que no iba a salir bien parada de esto, Taft podía no ser tan poderoso como Dyson ahora pero si lo era mucho más que ella y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Sabes que voy a hacer contigo, Lauren?-murmuro Taft acercandola a él-. Seguro que si, puedo oler el miedo en tí.

-No vas...a llegar vivo, Taft...-susurro Lauren sintiendo las sangre en sus labios-...te encontrarán..

-La pregunta es si te encontrarán a ti, doctora.

Depués Taft la lanzó contra el suelo y comenzó a golpearla mientras Lauren hacía lo posible por cubrirse sabiendo que no serviría de nada, lo había hecho fae y contra eso ella no podía competir. Podía sentir sus garras rasgandole la piel y la fuerza de sus golpes mientras ella cerraba los ojos y estiraba la mano intentando agarrarse a algo para esquivarlo cuando tocó una pequeña aguja y consiguió cogerla usando sus instintos de supervivencia para clavarla en el cuello de Taft que se apartó de ella y gruño antes de quitarse la aguja de encima.

-Zorra...

Lauren sonrió, sintiendo como Taft le asestaba una patada que la lanzó volando fuera del despacho y la hizo chocar hasta la pared dejando un regero de sangre por el suelo que a pesar de la pesadez de su mente Lauren pudo identificar como suya.

Y en ese momento lo supo, iba a morir allí.

_Usa todo el tiempo que necesites...no voy a irme a ninguna parte..._

_...se quien eres...y te amo..._

Las palabras de Bo aparecieron en su mente como un chaleco salvavidas haciendola sonreir a pesar de que sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y que sus sentidos se estaban cerrando.

Estaba muriendo y pero su cara no parecía reflejar el dolor que sentía.

-¡Vete al infierno con tus monstruos!-grito Taft.

Taft le pateó la cabeza haciendo a Lauren perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba mientras pensaba una vez más en Bo, en sus amigos y en la vida que dejaba detrás de si con tantos éxitos como tristezas.

_Ha sido una vida larga llena de baches...¿eh, Hotpants?_

Lauren dejó una risa agoníca romper dentro de ella al escuchar el odioso mote de Kenzi mientras cerraba los ojos, lentamente viendo la sonrisa de Taft pero pensando en Bo una última vez.

_Hasta otra..._

Y después cerró los ojos para hacer lo que llevaba cinco años necesitando sin que nadie viniera a salvarla.

Era hora de descansar...para siempre.

Aife se había marchado en cuanto había podido, como era costumbre para ella estaba lista para correr pero no su compañera por lo que había tenido que arrastrarla lejos de allí mientras había tenido tiempo a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que no se marchara, que todavía tenía que hacer algo más allí.

_Realmente mi padre tiene razón y estoy loca..._

Por eso estaba allí ahora, parada de nuevo frente a aquel laboratorio con la intención de buscar lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse a si misma antes de volver a huir esta vez para no volver nunca a esta locura.

-Veamos...debe estar por aquí...

La había visto brevemente y ese cruce de miradas había sido suficiente para hacerle saber que aquella humana no estaba haciendo nada de lo que el lobo la estaba acusando, de hecho, podía decir que ni siquiera lo sabía.

Y por alguna razón había venido a buscarla, sintiendo que era su maldito deber salvarla.

-No se porque me meto...malditos humanos...-murmuro para si misma.

Caminando por las salas encontró la sala de video y miro sobre las pantallas en un intento por averiguar más rápidamente donde estaba la humana cuando se sintió a si misma sonreir al verla destruyendo las pruebas de Taft rápidamente, asegurandose de que todo quedaba eliminado, la cámara estaba a espaldas de la rubia y se podía ver claramente lo que hacía cuando la sonrisa de Aife se esfumo al ver a Taft coger a Lauren y lanzarla lejos de la mesa para hacerla chocar contra el suelo con fuerza.

-No, mierda...

Salió corriendo de la sala intentando identificar los ruidos que la llevaron hasta un pasillo donde todo se quedó en silencio rápidamente después de un último rugido y la sucubo pudo ver una forma de cabello rubio y largo en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

Había tanto líquido rojo a su alrededor que Aife realmente dudaba de que la humana siguiera viva o irreconocible.

-¡Doctora!-grito Aife.

Caminó hasta ella cuando sintió algo más, un poder oscuro y que reconocía muy bien, tanto que la hizo retroceder con miedo y los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

-Tú...-susurro para si misma.

Alrededor de la doctora se formo una especie de humo negro que hizo a Aife gritar antes de que la sucubo viera como la oscuridad envolvía a la doctora y así, sin más problemas, se llevaba a aquella humana sin que ella tuviera las fuerzas para detenerlo.

Y sabiendo que nadie nunca volvería a verla jamás.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: What's Gone Is Never Coming Back**

**3 meses más tarde, el Dal**

-¡Silencio!

Las voces en el Dal cesaron mientras Trick golpeaba la mesa y miraba hacia donde su nieta estaba sentada con Dyson, Tamsin y Hale detrás de ella y Kenzi a su lado, al otro lado, La Morrigan y sus lacayos esperando el momento perfecto para sostener lo que ellos creían justo.

La ordén de masacrar a los humanos.

Era absurdo querer hacerlo por lo que pasó en los laboratorios de Taft que era imperdonable según Evony y por eso ella había tomado la determinación de aniquilar a los humaos de su mundo, empezando por Kenzi.

Algo que él no iba a permitir.

-Podías haberte ahorrado el público, ya sabemos lo que va a pasar-dijo Evony blandiendo su cuchillo.

-Ni se te ocurra perra-gruño Kenzi-. Yo también tengo cosas puntiagudas para ti.

-Kenzi, calma-dijo Trick-. Y tu Evony, cierra el pico.

-Cierra el pico...-murmuro Evony-. Por cerrar el pico estamos así, viejo. Deberíamos haber terminado con ellos antes.

Trick gruño, realmente empezaba a estar harto de ella y sentía como se le iba de las manos todo el caso a no ser que consiguiera alguna prueba para salvar el pellejo de los humanos atrapados en esta encrucijada por culpa de uno de ellos.

-Veamos...repasemos el caso-dijo uno de los mayores parado delante de ellos-. La acusación presentada por Evony, La Morrigan de destruir a los humanos es rechazada por Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, el nuevo Ash en funciones, rey de la sangre y abuelo de la sucubo, Ysabeau Dennis quien tiene como esclava a una humana llamada Mckenzi Malikov, ¿es cierto esto?

-Ella no es mi esclava-dijo Bo-. Es mi mejor amiga.

Los mayores la ignoraron y Trick le lanzó una mirada que Bo esquivó mientras sentía a Kenzi pegada a su lado como si ella fuera en bote salvavidas haciendo a la sucubo girarse para besar su cabeza y asegurarle así que no la abandonaría.

Nunca lo haría, porque sin Kenzi ella no era nada.

-Sigamos...-dijo el mayor-. Estos hechos se reclaman por la intromisión de Isaac Taft quien por meses y sin que lo supieramos a estado secuestrando e investigando fae para destruirnos y obtuvo la ayuda de...vaya, la doctora de la luz, Lauren Lewis, pero...¿que veo aquí?

El mayor levantó la mirada hacia Dyson que literalmente tembló bajo el escrutinio del gran fae como si fuera nada más que un perrito asustado mientras sentía la mano de Tamsin en su espalda y la mirada confundida de Hale a su lado.

Él no le había contado a los demás lo que había pasado con Lauren esperando a encontrar a la doctora para que los dos pudieran hacerlo y pudieran dar la versión completa de los hechos pero, visto las circunstancias, no parecía tener más opciones que dejar al descubierto su parte ahora.

La parte dejaría clara la inocencia de Lauren incluído como Taft llegó hasta ella.

-¿Algo que decir, Dyson Thornwood?-pregunto el mayor.

Dyson tragó saliva y se levantó hasta llegar al centro de la sala donde se atrevió finalmente a mirar a Bo y ver la confusión en su cara mientras Kenzi se reajustaba en su asiento y lo miraba expectante.

-Lauren Lewis es inocente de los cargos que se le atribuyen porque me salvó la vida y ella no sabía nada de las verderas intenciones de Isaac Taft hasta que fue muy tarde para detenerlo-dijo Dyson lentamente.

-Explicate mejor, lobo-dijo Evony-¿Que pasó cuando ella te secuestro?

El lobo la miro con rabia antes de suspirar y darse cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía porque estar enfadado con ella, al fin y al cabo, las acusaciones contra Lauren habían sido hechas porque él no había contado la verdad más que en un maldito informe que había imaginado que acabaría en la basura.

¿Porque? Era una gran pregunta aunque él sabía la respuesta. Parte era para olvidar lo que había pasado, parte era para que de algún modo se castigaran a los responsables de las muerte de sus compatriotas y otra...su propio miedo de perder a Bo.

_Ya es tarde, idiota...hace mucho que la perdiste..._

Su mirada ya no brillaba, podía verla más nerviosa y mucho más irritable, estaba más perdida que nunca y ni siquiera las coninuas noches de sexo con él o con Tamsin la habían hecho recobrar esa vitalidad que Dyson tanto quería.

Esa vitalidad que había perdido al perder a Lauren.

-Primero, ella no me secuestro, fue Taft y segundo, ella me salvó la vida-dijo Dyson clavando su mirada en Bo-. Lauren descubrió el laboratorio secreto de Taft poco después de que yo llegara y al verlo, vio la horrible verdad de lo que ese hombre nos estaba haciendo. Podía haberse ido sin más y seguir con su trabajo pero en lugar de eso, intentó ayudar a una fae embarazada y por eso, Taft la encerró con nosotros.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y él mismo se forzó a mirar al suelo aunque podía sentir perfectamente la sorpresa de Kenzi y la ansiedad de Bo, podía sentir también la culpa de Hale y la expectación de Tamsin y Trick.

Pero sobretodo podía sentir su culpa, su maldita culpa.

-En ese momento le dije que era peor que nosotros, que si lo que quería hacer era destruirnos no iba a poder y que una vez que entraba en el mundo fae ya no podía salir-gruño el lobo-. Horas más tarde, supe que Taft quería mi ADN para implantarselo él mismo y así tener mis habilidades y eligió a Lauren para el trabajo.

Luego levantó su mirada hacia la sucubo quien suspiró lentamente mientras La Morrigan sonreía como si tuviera la prueba definitiva de su culpa.

-Lauren accedió a cambio de que Taft liberara al resto de prisioneros y dejara ir a Tamsin y Bo, quienes acababamos de enterarnos por él que estaban allí-dijo Dyson-. E Isaac le dijo a Lauren que Bo no se iría sin respuestas, que la había estudiado y que si no quería que pasara por lo mismo que yo iba a pasar sería mejor que la convenciera de que se fuera porque de momento conmigo tendría bastante...pero quizá podía apetecerle tener otra sucubo en su equipo.

Vió como la sucubo se quedo literalmente pálida cuando él finalmente le dio una explicación valida al comportamiento de Lauren cuando se vieron por última vez y observó como Bo se levantaba lentamente de su lugar miradolo directamente a los ojos.

-Dyson...-susurro Bo.

-Lo que te dijo...no era verdad, Bo-susurro Dyson-. Era solo para hacerte salir de aquel infierno.

_Te quería..._

_No puedo salvaros a los dos...como tu no puedes querernos a los dos..._

Dyson apartó la mirada cuando vio que la de Bo se llenaba de lágrimas, él sabía lo que Lauren le había dicho a la sucubo porque ella se lo había contado en el Dal después que él volviera con el resto del grupo y ahora él le estaba contado que todo era mentira.

Y que una de las frases era una pista para ella que ella no había entendido o había ignorado por el dolor que Lauren le había povocado.

-¿Que pasó después, Dyson?-pregunto Trick lentamente.

-Después, Lauren y Taft me prepararon y se prepararon para la intervención...le imploré a Lauren que no lo hicier pero aún así ella extrajo parte de mi ADN y...-dijo Dyson.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo La Morrigan-. No tenemos más que escuchar, esta claro que lo humanos son una plaga.

-Calma, Evony-dijo un mayor oscuro-. Dejalo terminar...

Dyson suspiro, la culpa se estaba convirtiendo en garras que lo estaban destrozando mientras era incapaz de mirar a sus compañeros, a Bo y revelaba hasta el último de los secretos que había guardado hasta ese día.

-Ella no puso mi ADN en Taft, puso el ADN de un gato-conejo, para que yo pudiera matarlo cuando huyera-dijo Dyson-. Cuando desperté, la encontré destrozando todas las muestras restantes de ADN, incluyendo la mía y quemando todos los papeles que tenían alguna relación fae confundiendome más de lo que debería.

-¿La enfrentaste, Dyson?-pregunto Hale detrás de todos-¿Enfrentaste a Lauren?

Dyson cerró los ojos recordando aquel momento donde casi comete el peor error de su vida y del que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-Si...-susurro el lobo-. Lo hice.

**Flashback**

_Despertó casi como si hubiera sido todo una pesadilla y enfocó su mirada, observado alrededor de si mismo como todo había sido real y todo lo que había soñado estaba delante de él reparando entonces en todo lo que había pasado._

_-Dyson...Dyson, despierta..._

_Dyson se giró a un lado para ver a Lauren llamandolo mientras destrozaba unos tarros que estaban dépositados en la estantería llamada "ADN" y que seguramente formaban parte de la colección de Taft._

_Y entonces lo recordó, Taft, Lauren, su ADN..._

_-¡Perra!_

_Se levantó de un salto ignorando el dolor mientras agarraba a Lauren del cuello y la golepaba contra la pared haciendola soltar el aire duramente mientras él sentía su rabia bullendo en su interior._

_-Nos traicionaste..._

_-No...Dyson..._

_-Traidora..._

_Dyson no quería escucharla, después de todo lo que ellos le habían dado ella los golpeaba de esta manera y él solo quería devolverle el favor._

_Por lo menos hasta que otra esencia cogió su atención y volvió su mirada para ver el cuerpo de Taft detrás de ellos._

_-¿Gato-conejo?-pregunto Dyson volviendo a mirar a Lauren._

_-Era el único ADN que podía inyectarle permitiendote a ti poder cazarlo cuando se vaya-dijo Lauren-. Dyson es tu oportunidad de acabar con esto y la mía de salir viva de aquí._

_Dyson no entendía nada pero soltó a la doctora dejandola lentamente en el suelo mientras Lauren seguía su trabajo, deteniendose solo cuando todavía lo vio parado en medio de la sala de operaciones._

_-¿Que haces aquí todavia?-pregunto la doctora._

_-Nos estas...uhm...estas destruyendo todo-dijo Dyson-¿Porque?_

_-Mi raza no necesita saber de la tuya, Dyson. Igual que vosotros, entre nosotros también hay gente tan buena como despiadada y no pienso arriesgar a la gente que me importa aquí por un estúpido con aires de grandeza-murmuro Lauren prendiendole fuego a las muestras de ADN._

_-Te refieres a Bo-susurro Dyson._

_-Bo es la primera pero no la única-murmuro Lauren dandole una pequeña mirada-. Pero no importa, a estas alturas debe pensar lo peor de mi, algo muy común en nuestra pequeña "familia" así que será mejor que no tardes en ir a consolarlos a todos y vivir vuestra vida feliz._

_Dyson miro al suelo comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo, durante años ninguno de ellos la había tratado bien, algo que no había mejorado con la llegada de Kenzi y Bo o la relación de la sucubo con la doctora y que había sido mucho peor desde que Tamsin llegara a sus vidas._

_-Largate, Dyson, olvidate de mi-dijo Lauren._

_-Espera...¿porque no vienes? ¿que tienes que hacer aquí?-pregunto él algo sospechoso._

_Lauren lo miro antes de rodar sus ojos con una sonrisa, por supuesto ella no esperaba que él la creyera y Dyson podía decir que la doctora se estaba cansando de darle tantas explicaciones._

_Pero él necesitaba saberlas, si o si._

_-No puedo ir, Dyson porque la gente ya me cree una terrorista y los únicos que podrían hacerlo...dejemoslo en que he conseguido que lo crean también-dijo Lauren con un suspiro-. Y tengo que destruir todo esto e irme antes que o él despierte o los demás vengan y descubran todo esto._

_-Pero...-dijo Dyson._

_-Maldita sea, Dyson porque no me haces caso de una maldita vez y tienes tu vida soñada sin que te moleste-dijo Lauren exasperada-. Corre a tener cachorros con Bo y disfrutar de la vida con Kenzi, Hale, Trick y Tamsin._

_Ese podía haber sido su sueño, todavía lo era pero no lo quería a costa de Lauren y ahora lo podía ver claramente, quería ganar o perder delante de ella, no porque ella se marchara y no quedara más que él dispuesto a pelear._

_Él no era ese tipo de hombre y su lobo jamás se lo permitiría._

_-No puedo dejarte sola, aquí hay muchos peligros...-dijo Dyson._

_-Escuchame, Dyson, tienes que dejarme sola, si te encuentran o me retrasas ninguno de los dos tendrá paz...-susurro Lauren derrotada-. Y yo ya no puedo volver a casa, lo sabes, así que haz esto por mi, marchate._

_El lobo la miro y vio la pesadez en sus ojos, el cansancio mezclado con la determinación de querer que él se marchara y entonces lo vio._

_Ella no se estaba yendo solo para salvarse, también lo hacía para alejar a los demás de algo que él no entendía._

_-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Dyson entonces sintiendose mal por hacer lo que iba a hacer._

_-Ya me conoces...-sonrió Lauren-. Siempre tengo maneras de salir de aquí..._

_Dyson suspiró y para su sorpresa tomó a Lauren en una abrazo que duró breves minutos y que pudo ver que había emocionado a la doctora e incluso había tocado alguna parte sensible de él._

_-Te echaré de menos, lo creas o no, doc...-susurro Dyson._

_Y después se marchó, corriendo todo lo que pudo mientras sus oídos captaban la despedida de Lauren que solo lo hizo aullar mientras tomaba su forma de lobo para correr por el espeso bosque de los laboratorios._

_-Yo también, Dyson, aunque no lo creas, yo también..._

**Fin Flashback**

-...después de eso espere pacientemente hasta que Taft apareció y lo maté-dijo Dyson-. No queda nada de él.

El relato del lobo había sorprendido a los faes presentes pero eso a Dyson no le importaba, lo único que tenía toda su atención era Bo, que estaba siendo abrazada por Kenzi mientras la humana lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Algo increible de no ser porque la doctora que había estado delante de ellos todo este tiempo les había dado la mayor lección de su vida al tener la vengaza en sus manos y dejarla correr para salvarlos.

-Eso no explica que hacía con Taft-dijo Evony-¿Porque le ayudo si luego iba a traicionarlo?

-Yo puedo contestar a eso-dijo Hale caminando hasta donde estaba Dyson.

Esta vez todos menos los mayores quedaron sorprendidos, por supuesto nadie excepto ellos o el Ash conocían el verdadero pasado de Lauren y Trick, al ser nombrado tan recientemente todavía no tenía acceso a la información.

-Dyson...¿recuerdas que te envié a casa de Lauren a que buscaras pruebas sobre su desaparición y encontraste otra información?-pregunto Hale.

-Si...la de Lauren fichada por la Interpool-dijo Dyson.

-¿La de Karen Beattie?-pregunto Bo mirando de Hale a Dyson-Yo y Tamsin también la encontramos, ¿Sabes como llegó allí? ¿Fue Taft?

Hale asintió hacia Bo y luego miro a los mayores quienes asintieron antes de que él tomara una gran bocanada de aire y comenzara a hablar.

-El verdadero nombre de Lauren es Karen Beattie y ella fue la creadora de las bombas que mataron a 11 personas, entre ellas fae, años atrás-dijo Hale lentamente.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Evony-¡Eso es suficiente para despellejarla!

-¡Silencio!-grito un mayor-. Hay mucho más en esa historia de lo que pretendes saber, Evony.

-¿Como que?-pregunto ella-¿Que más podemos necesitar para poner fin a esta plaga?

-Como que ella fue engañada y su hermano parecía tener las mismas creencias que Isaac Taft-dijo Hale-. Todo lo que sabemos es que Karen confió en su hermano y él la usó para matar a los fae, tras eso, ella se marcho, encontró a Nadia y años después, pasó a ser nuestra bajo el nombre de Lauren Lewis.

-Pero...decía que era una eco-terrorista-dijo Dyson.

-Era activista, pero con el único hecho delictivo que pudieron relacionarla fue con las bombas-dijo Hale-...su pasado es complicado, Dyson, más que esto. Taft debió encontrarlos y los usó contra ella, sus huellas estaban en el documento tanto como las tuyas y las mías.

Bo los escuchó y decidió que ya había tenido bastante de todo aquello, ahora que tenía todas las pruebas, Kenzi y el resto de los humanos no serían asesinados y ella tenía que buscar a Lauren y encotrarla.

Tenía que traerla de vuelta a su casa y hacerle ver que sus promesas eran ciertas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, la sucubo se levantó recibiendo el apoyo de su mejor amiga y comenzó a salir de aquel lugar cuando la mano de Trick la detuvo y se giro mirando los ojos preocupados de su abuelo.

-Bo, ¿donde vas?-pregunto Trick.

-A buscar a Lauren...-susurro ella.

-No sabemos donde esta, Bo-dijo Dyson-. Y con sus contactos y sus conocimientos en el mundo humano...podría estar en cualquier parte.

-Me da igual, voy a encontrarla-dijo la sucubo clavando su mirada en Dyson-. Voy a traerla de nuevo a casa y voy a asegurarme de que recuerde que realmente de quien estoy enamorada es de ella.

-Bo, se razonable...-dijo Hale.

-¡No! ¡Mira donde estamos por ser razonable!-rugió la sucubo-. Fui razonable y creí que Lauren estaba de parte de Taft, fui razonable y la deje sola para irme con Tamsin...maldita sea fui razonable para ver ese maldito archivo de la Interpool y creer lo peor de ella así que por una vez, voy a dejar de ser razonable.

Las palabras de Lauren a Dyson la habían afectado también haciendo comprender a Bo que la doctora tenía la firme creencia de pensar que ella seguía sintiendo más amor por el lobo que por ella.

Algo que era mentira, porque Bo quería a Dyson si, pero no se podía comparar con lo que Lauren le hacía sentir.

-¡Dejadme entrar de una maldita vez!

Todos miraron hacia la puerta para ver como se abría de par en par mostrando a la última persona que todos esperaban ver, una víctima de Isaac Taft más que Dyson se había negado a nombrar y que no estaba sola.

Estaba acompañada de una fae que sostenía a un pequeño bebe en sus manos.

-Aife...-susurro Trick.

-¿Madre?-pregunto Bo sorprendida.

Aife caminó con paso decidido ignorando a su hija y su grupo de amigos hasta que se paró frente a los mayores y les cedió lo que llevaba en las manos y que parecía un cd que ellos tomaron con curiosidad.

-¿Osas venir aquí para entregarnos esto?-pregunto el mayor.

-Esta es la prueba que necesitais para terminar con esta estúpidez de Evony-dijo Aife-. En este video se muestra tanto la destrucción de las pruebas fae como...como el ataque de Taft a la doctora Lewis.

Los mayores tomaron la grabación en sus manos y la activaron queriendo mucho más poner fin a toda esta historia que atrapar a la sucubo que tenían delante de ellos y que los miraba tan desafiantes como siempre.

Entonces todos pudieron observar como Lauren destruía las pruebas fae pero dejaba suficientes indices humanos para culpar a Taft de unos cuantos delitos, vieron a Taft despertar y darle una enorme paliza a una humana que no había podido hacer otra cosa que cubrirse.

-Dios mio...-susurro Kenzi llevandose las manos a los labios.

Alrededor de ella, Dyson gruño, Hale apretó los puños, Trick miro su mesa y Tamsin apartó la mirada incapaz de ver lo que estaba pasando mientras Bo miraba fijamente a la pantalla incapaz de moverse o respirar.

Las imagenes seguían al momento que Taft la lanzaba fuera de la sala y por una ventana se podía ver claramente el rastro de sangre por el suelo y contra la pared que sostenía el cuerpo de Lauren, luego, tras golpearla una vez más Taft se marchó dejando a Lauren sola e indefensa solo para ser envuelta y recogida por algo que ninguno de ellos excepto Tamsin pudo reconocer y que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Es él...-musitó Tamsin-...el Wanderer...

Aife se giro hacia ella y asintió antes de ver como la sombra se llevaba el cuerpo de Lauren y la camara se apaga siendo la gran mancha de sangre de la pared y el suelo lo último que se grabara en aquella sala.

Y dejando a todos en un silencio total e incomodo.

Bo miro a su alrededor, incapaz de que su mente le hiciera entender y sin esperar a nadie, salió de allí a toda velocidad corriendo hacia su coche mientras su corazón se rompía en su pecho y sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

_No pienses en eso...no pienses en eso...buscala..._

-¡BoBo!

Las manos de Kenzi la rodearon mientras Bo sentía que le fallaban las piernas a los pies de su Camaro y caía de rodillas al suelo donde Kenzi la sostuvo y beso su cabeza rompiendo así la última de las barreras que la sucubo había estado sosteniendo hasta ahora mientras se preguntaban si lo que habían visto en esas imagenes era la muerte cruel de una de los suyos o algo mucho peor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Kaiser and Kenzi**

Después de ver a Bo marcharse con Kenzi, Trick decidió terminar la reunión dado que la petición de Evony ya había sido más que desestimada y Aife se había ganado cierto favor por limpiar el nombre de los humanos dandole la oportunidad a la sucubo de poder reunirse a solas con el resto de los amigos de su hija y con su propio padre en privado.

-¿Que hacías en los laboratorios de Taft?-pregunto Trick.

-Dar una vuelta...¿tu que crees?-dijo Aife molesta-. Era una de las fae secuestradas.

Trick la miro como si no pudiera creerla, ella no se había dejado atrapar nunca por nadie, por lo que le resultaba complicado pensar que un humano como Taft podía haberla atrapado tan fácilmente.

-Imposible...-dijo Hale claramente no creyendola.

-Oh, claro, se me olvido de que todos estamos libres de sufrir excepto vosotros-gruño Aife-. Estaba en un sanatorio altamente drogada, para un investigador como él no fue dificil conseguir mi traslado teniendo en cuenta que podía decir algo tan fácil como que quería estudiarme, además vuestro lobo os lo puede confirmar.

-Tiene razón y la mujer que va con ella también estaba allí-dijo Dyson.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Tamsin.

La mujer se acercó con el bebe en sus brazos y se coloco al lado de Aife que le sonrió y asintió animandola a hablar mientras ella respiraba y los miraba a todos.

-Mi nombre es...Niara...soy una ninfa del agua y este es mi hijo, Peace...-susurro la ninfa-. Yo también fui victima de Taft, junto a mi marido que...

-...su marido murió por culpa de ese humano estúpido y ella fue tratada por vuestra doctora-dijo Aife-. Volví allí porque ella nos libero y me sentía en deuda con ella.

-¿Tu te sentiste en deuda con ella?-pregunto Dyson incredulo.

-Vi en ella mucho más que en todos nosotros-dijo Aife-. Ella estaba allí, quitando pruebas, encubriendonos mientras nosotros corríamos como bestias. Ella cubría las pistas y nosotros solo...clamabamos venganza...como animales.

Dyson se quedó en silencio admitiendo que ella tenía razón, que Lauren, como ya era costumbre, los había sacado de un lío evitando que cualquier otro Taft saliera a su paso en cualquier momento.

-Y esa sombra...-dijo Tamsin.

-El Wanderer, si...-susurro Aife-. Lo que no se es como llegó allí o que interés tiene en esa doctora...

-Es el amor de Bo-dijo Trick-. Eso la convierte en la clave para atraer a tu hija a su lado.

Aife lo miro entonces sintiendo el miedo en su garganta, si la doctora estaba en poder de su marido, quizá, quizá era un simple reclamo para atraerla pero para eso, debería mantener a Lauren con vida.

-Si Lauren ha sobrevivido...-dijo Hale-. Entonces tenemos que estar preparados para su ataque en cualquier momento.

Porque si de algo estaban seguros, era de que si el Wanderer tenía la más miníma oportunidad de llegar hasta Bo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Maldita sea, soy un fae de fuego...<em>

El joven fae miro hacia atrás observando al otro fae perseguirlo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, aquello era terrorifico, aquel tipo solo parecía querer matarlo por placer cuando él no había hecho nada más que robar un poco de comida.

-Ven con papa Vex...-dijo el fae que lo perseguía.

-¡Dejame!

Vex rió, había echado mucho de menos perseguir a faes inocentes y ahora realmente se alegraba de no convertirse en Morrigan, siendo el jefe habría perdido estos placeres y la verdad, no estaba listo.

Adoraba mucho asustar a todos aquellos idiotas.

-Que...vengas...

Vex levantó su mano usando sus poderes para controlar el cuerpo de joven que se vio obligado a hacerle caso y caminar de vuelta hacia él mientras el mesmer sonreía y lo cogía por el cuello una vez lo tuvo a su alcance.

-Así me gusta...-murmuro Vex-. Ahora, dime te contrato para usmear en mi territorio.

-¿Que?-dijo el chico-. No tío...te estas confundiendo...

-Me estas cansando, niñato-gruño Vex-. Habla.

-Tío solo era un trabajo-dijo el chico-. Y nada serio, solo tenía que comprobar si eras tu...

-Si era yo quien...-dijo Vex.

-Kaiser...si tu eras Kaiser.

Vex casi se echó a reir ante la idea, Kaiser no era más que una fantasía montada por los humanos como Batman y no podía ni siquiera pensar que a tipos como este creyeran realmente les pagaran para descubrir el mito.

-¿Quien te dio el trabajo?-pregunto Vex moviendo su mano para el chico sacara el arma que él mismo tenía en su bolsillo.

-Unos tipos...-dijo el chico-¡No me mates, tío!

-Que tipos...-dijo Vex.

-¡No lo se!-grito el chico-. Eran...eran cinco y uno era una mujer pero...pero tío dejame...dejame por favor.

Vex se apartó de él y camino unos pasos hacia atrás antes de mover una última vez su mano y hacer que el chico se disparara a si mismo mietras él caminaba de vuelta a su hogar pensando quien podría estar investigando el mito que había aparecido desde hacía tres meses antes en la ciudad sobre Kaiser.

Y si realmente Kaiser estaba dejando de ser un mito para ser una verdadera realidad.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Tras dejar a Bo dormida en su cama, Kenzi decidió que necesitaba algo de aire, los acontecimientos del día la habían afectado más de lo que quería y ahora tenía la necesidad de salir de la depresión que era la casa club y hacer algo productivo.

Por eso había llamado a Bruce y estaban allí, en aquella pesadilla.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hace esto?-murmuro el ogro lentamente.

-Si...vamos-murmuro Kenzi metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Caminaron por la base de lo que había sido el laboratorio de Isaac Taft mirando el destrozo de las paredes, las consecuencias de la huída de los faes y los cuerpos humanos que todavía estaban esparcidos por las salas como si no fueran más que objetos olvidados, sin valor en medio de esa bestialiad.

-Es horrible...-comentó Bruce.

Kenzi asintió mientras entraban en la segunda ala de los laboratorios, la que parecía ser más violenta y descubrió por los tipos de aparatos y las celdas que este era el sitio donde Taft investigaba a los fae.

Y como habían visto en los videos, no quedaba ni una muestra de algún resto fae alrededor de ellos.

-Lauren hizo un buen trabajo-susurro Kenzi más para si misma que para Bruce.

-La verdad es que si, sin ella seguramente la policía humana estaría investigando, como cuando tuvimos aquella plaga en el Congo-dijo Bruce.

Kenzi lo miro de reojo, quería conocer la historia pero el ogro parecía algo afectado al ver el sitio donde habían tenido capturados y torturados a sus compatriotas, quizá hasta algún ser querido y decidió no presionar sobre el tema mientras ponía la mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Bruce-dijo Kenzi-. No habría podido venir sin tí.

-Por ti lo que sea, Kenzi-dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.

Kenzi sonrió, a pesar de ser un fae oscuro y uno de los guardaespaldas de Evony, Bruce era un gran oso que a ella le había caído espacialmente bien consiguiendo desarrollar con él una relación parecida a la que tenía con Dyson.

Un lobo con el que realmente no tenía ganas de hablar ahora mismo.

-Sigamos, quizá encontremos algo más dentro-dijo Bruce quien luego la miro de reojo como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

-Di lo que quieras, Bruce-dijo Kenzi entrando en una tercera fase, la de cirugía.

-¿Como estas después de lo que hemos descubierto hoy?-murmuro el fae.

Ese era el problema, que no tenía ni idea de como estaba, por un lado sentía el alivio de no ser ejecutada por nadie y sobretodo por no darle ese gusto a Evony, pero por otro, lo que había sabido hoy...

-No lo se...Bruce yo...-murmuro Kenzi-...no lo se...

-Eh, ven aquí...-dijo el ogro.

Kenzi suspiró intentando recuperar la calma que por segundos se le iba de las manos al pensar que durante los tres años que llevaba en este mundo, ella no había tenido problemas, creía que los humanos tenían o podían llegar a tener alguna validez en aquel lugar solo para darse cuenta de que ella era una previlegiada y esta vez eso casi no le habías ervido para nada.

-Los humanos no somos más que comida y esclavos para la mayoría de los fae, ¿Verdad?-murmuro la humana contra el hombro del ogro.

Bruce suspiró, él realmente no hubiese querido que Kenzi se enfrentara a esto así pero era mejor que se diera cuenta de que ella había tenido suerte mientras que otros...bueno, mientras que otros no.

-Es...son leyes, Kenzi-dijo Bruce-. Pero lo importante es que tu no...

-Yo no soy así porque tengo a Bo, ¿no?-dijo a Kenzi-. Si no fuera quien es, si no la hubiera conocido y por casualidad estuviera en este mundo estaría muerta o...

-...o serías una esclava, como Lauren lo fue-susurro Bruce.

Kenzi se apartó de él lentamente intentando mitigar el dolor de la verdad cuando llegaron al pasillo que llevaba a las mesas de cirugía y sintió como todo dentro de ella se revolvía al ver la pared al final del pasillo completamente llena de sangre.

Seguramente de Lauren.

-Oh dios...creo que...

Bruce apenas tuvo tiempo de girarla antes de las nauseas la invadieran y tuviera que vacíar el contenido de su estomago en el suelo, incapaz de aguantar lo que sus ojos había visto en aquel momento y la verdad que escondía aquella horrible escena.

-Kenzi...-susurro Bruce.

-Ella no...-susurro Kenzi-...ella no puede haber sobrevivido...

Bruce asintió, era imposible para un humano haber sobrevivido a aquella perdida de sangre y solo estaban viendo la del pasillo, ni si quiera habían entrado al laboratorio para comprobar el resto.

-¿Como voy a decirle esto a Bo?-susurro Kenzi-¿Como...?

-Calmate, Kenzi, tienes que respirar...-dijo Bruce.

-Tengo que...oh dios...

Kenzi salió corriendo antes de que Bruce pudiera detenerla para entrar dentro de la sala donde seguía el rastro de sangre viendo incluso más por el suelo, por las mesas. Taft se había asegurado de dejar a Lauren fuera de combate antes de irse y esa era la clara prueba que quedaba para los demás.

-Kenzi, tenemos que irnos...-dijo Bruce preocupado-. Esto no es bueno para tí.

-Yo no quería que muriera, Bruce-susurro Kenzi cayendo al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con fuerza-. Yo no quería que ella muriera.

-Ya lo se, cariño, no fuiste tu, fue Taft...-susurro Bruce.

-No...fuimos todos...todos la apartamos y ella...-susurro Kenzi-. Somos unos asesinos.

Bruce se limito a abrazarla mientras Kenzi se deshacía en lágrimas sabiendo que lo que para ellos, los fae, eran leyes de vida y algo normal para los humanos era mucho más dificil de hacer demostrando lo mucho mejor que ellos que eran.

Y todo por el simple hecho de tener sentimientos.

-Vamonos de aquí, Kenzi...

Se levantó sosteniendola entre sus brazos para sacarla de allí cuando, de la nada, algo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que destrozó la pared de detrás de ellos y lo lanzó fuera de los laboratorio con Kenzi quien golpeó el suelo y rodó hasta quedar unos metros lejos de él.

-¡Kenzi!

Bruce miro a la humana y luego a lo que los había atacado sintiendo su boca golpear el suelo al ver una bestia delante de ellos, era tan grande como él mismo pero sus garras y sus colmillos le hacían totalmente distinto.

Y su esencia, no era del todo fae, ni del todo humana.

_¿Que cojones...?_

La bestia gruño y grito antes de saltar al suelo donde estaban ellos y caminar hacia Kenzi quien estaba comenzando a despertarse pero que todavía no parecía estar demasiado enfocada en lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No!

Bruce gruño y se levantó del suelo corriendo hacia la bestia para saltar sobre ella agarrandola duramente por los brazos pero ese animal descontrolado era mucho más fuerte que él y antes de saber que estaba pasando, se vió empujado de nuevo al suelo mientras él animal corría de nuevo a por su presa.

Que jacía en el suelo gritandole a él para que se levantara.

-¡Bruce!

Kenzi lo vió lentamente, lo podía sentir en el aire y se llamó estúpida por dejar que esto pasara, ahora Bo no solo había perdido a Lauren si no que ella también iba a morir en este mismo lugar.

Y a manos de lo que parecía ser una de las creaciones de Taft.

_Mierda...¡mierda!_

Cerró los ojos a la espera de su muerte cuando escucho un fuerte golpe y a la bestia gritar de dolor antes de abrir los ojos y ver una sombra caer justo delante de ella con una elegancia y soltura que parecía de otro mundo.

-¿No te enseñaron que no se debe atacar a las mujeres?

La bestia rugió pero la persona que la había protegido se giro sobre si misma para golpear de nuevo a la bestia con una patada y luego un puñetazo que hizo que se doblara antes de saltar hacia atrás, justo delante de ella de nuevo.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Kenzi sorprendida.

-¡Kaiser!

El grito de Bruce distrajo a Kenzi mientras el ogro llegaba a su lado y la abrazaba fuertemente para luego mirar delante de ellos donde "Kaiser" caminaba con una seguridad que dejó a Kenzi completamente anonadada.

-¿Quien es?-le preguntó la humana a Bruce.

-Un mito...o eso pensabamos-dijo Bruce.

Kenzi vio como el ogro miraba a "Kaiser" con toda la atención del mundo, como si para él fuera algo admirable y visto como estaba encargandose de todo, la humana no podía más que pensar lo mismo.

-Vamos, chico...muerde...-susurro Kaiser.

La bestia gruño y se lanzó al ataque haciendo a Kaiser reir mientras saltaba sobre él y le golpeaba con el talón, tirandolo al suelo antes de que la persona que había salvado a Kenzi y Bruce se revolviera en el aire y se girara para mirar a la bestia.

-Hora de domir, pequeño...

Kaiser cerró los ojos y suspiró extendiendo sus manos donde aparecieron dos cadenas doradas enormes que lanzó sobre la bestia ante la mirada sorprendida de Kenzi y Bruce antes de que lo hiciera desaparecer con un pequeño tirón, eliminando así la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.

Salvandoles la vida de una manera que Kenzi no se esperaba.

Kaiser se giro hacia ellos y clavo sus ojos marrones en Kenzi antes de sonreir y girarse para marcharse antes de escuchar la voz temblorosa y sorprendida de Bruce quien la detuvo y la hizo volverse hacia ellos.

-¿K...Kaiser?

-¿Bruce?

Kenzi inclinó levemente la caeza como si le sonara la voz aunque no podía identificarla y se levantó del suelo con Bruce a su lado para tener una mejor visión de la persona que les había salvado.

Y lo que vió la dejo sin palabras.

Por sus curvas podía notar que era claramente una mujer que llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro que le quedaban incluso mejor que a Bo, sus botas negras no llevaban tacón por lo que Kenzi asumía que le era más comodo andar y luchar sin el y, finalmente reparó en su cara, en sus finos labios y en la tela que le cubría de la mitad de la cara para arriba no permitiendole ver quien era realmente.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el ogro sorprendd.

-Bueno, tu sabes el mio-dijo ella-. Pero si, digamos que tengo mis fuentes.

-Gracias...-dijo Kenzi decidiendo intervenir en la conversación-...por salvarnos.

-Un placer, Kenzi-dijo la misteriosa mujer.

Y el tono en que lo dijo, claro y con cierto deje de diversión le hicieron recordar otra persona que también solía usar ese tono con ella y que siempre conseguía molestarla.

-¿Hotpants?-murmuro Kenzi antes de poder detenerse.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Kaiser con una sonrisa.

_Kenzi, despierta, es imposible que sea ella...Lauren esta..._

Kenzi bajo la mirada al suelo recordando lo que había visto antes de su ataque y suspiro, ni siquiera sabía como iba a decirle esto a Bo si comenzaba a tener alucinaciones sobre la doctora con aquella extraña.

-Lo siento...este sitio es donde mataron a una amiga y...

-Una amiga, ¿eh?-interrumpió Kaiser-¿Te refieres a Lauren Lewis?

-Si...¿como lo sabes?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Ella lo sabe todo...-dijo Bruce a su lado-. Es parte del porque se la considera un mito, conoce a cada especie de fae que existe y sabe mucho sobre todos los que encuentra.

-Evony se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando le pateé el trasero-sonrió Kaiser-. Y ahora, Kenzi...¿eras amiga de Lauren?

-Algo...algo así...¿la conocías?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Si...bastante y por lo que yo sabía, no creía que tu la tenías entre sus amigos-murmuro Kaiser.

Kenzi la miro y luego desvió su mirada, no estaba siendo sincera y Kaiser le estaba adivinando todo lo que intentaba encubrir sin ni siquiera intentarlo haciendole preguntarse una vez más que era esa mujer y porque estaba molestandola con aquel tema despué de salvarle la vida.

-Era complicado...-dijo Kenzi.

-Seguro...-murmuro Kaiser girandose para marcharse.

-No sabes nada-dijo Kenzi enfadada.

Kaiser la miro antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo y lanzarselo a Kenzi quien lo cogió entre sus manos antes de que la mujer caminara lejos de ella y desapareciera de su vista en un humo negro.

-Eso...¿que narices a sido eso?-pregunto Kenzi.

-No tengo ni la menor idea-murmuro Bruce-. Pero mejor vamonos antes de que tengamos más problemas.

Kenzi asintió siguiendo a Bruce mientras miraba la nota que Kaiser le había dado y la abría solo para suspirar y saber que esta nota no era para ella si no para alguien cercano a ella, alguien a quien tendría que contarle lo que ella había encontrado allí.

* * *

><p><em>Como había aparecido en casa de Lauren era algo que no sabía pero le daba igual, ahora todo lo que quería era verla y hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que necesitaba saber y hacerle el amor para que así pudieran volver a estar en la misma sintonía que siempre.<em>

_Juntas._

_-¿Lauren?-pregunto subiendo las escaleras._

_Nadie le contestó por lo que Bo abrió la puerta del cuarto de la doctora solo para mirar horrorizada el cuerpo de Lauren en el suelo mientras la forma de Isaac Taft se reía y desaparecía delante de ella._

_-¡Lauren!_

_Bo se lanzó al suelo cogiendo el cuerpo de Lauren entre sus brazos, sangraba mucho y la sucubo no sabía que podía hacer para detenerlo por lo que optó por acariciarle la cara a su compañera y mirarla mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas._

_-Bo..._

_-Lauren...tranquila, cariño-sollozo Bo-. Vamos a..._

_-Tú...tú me has hecho esto..._

_Y después Lauren cerró sus ojos delante de ella mientras Bo inclinaba la cabeza y rugía con todo el dolor de su corazón la perdida del amor de su vida._

-¡No!

Bo se levantó de la cama de un saltó mirando a su alrededor y respirando pesadamente. Estaba en casa, sola y todo lo que acababa de vivir había sido un mal sueño del que se justo había despertado.

Todo era un mal sueño, menos la desaparición de Lauren.

-Tengo que buscarla...-susurro la sucubo para si misma.

Se levantó de la cama mirando a su alrededor cuando escucho la puerta y vio a Kenzi entrando con Bruce y con una cara que no dejaba duda ninguna de que tenían que hablar en ese mismo momento.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Gracias a todos! Me alegra mucho que os este gustando, sois los mejores!

**antodiz24:**Hola! Encantada de saludarte.

**Eric:** Contestando a tu pregunta sobre si Kaiser es Lauren te diré que...te quemas!

**Espe:**Dando una vuelta por mis trabajos descubro que tienes razón, piedad lo que se dice piedad no tengo jajaj

**kyoshiob89:**En este capitulo creo que resuelvo tu duda de Rainer.

**klaysna, Alex,:**Gracias!

Y ahora si, ahí va el capitulo, disfrutad...(por cierto, la canción de la cajita de música, que sabreis cual es si recordais la serie es First Love On Piano de Utada Hikaru, por si os interesa)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 3: Bad News<strong>

-Así que...la salvaste...

-¿Y que otra cosa podía hacer? No estan ninguno en mi lista de favoritos pero no voy a dejarlos morir.

-Entiendo...

Kaiser suspiró, había vuelto a la que había sido su casa en los últimos tres meses solo para recibir de su compañero y maestro una charla sobre actuar antes de tiempo y casi ser descubierta.

Cosa que a veces la divertía teniendo en cuenta de que él no parecía tener más edad que ella y que llevaba siglos encerrado allí por Trick y por un destino que apenas podía creer y que lo convertía a él en su mayor enemigo y su mejor aliado.

Un doctor Jekill y Mister Hide fae en toda regla...

-Apuesto a que si huieran sido, Trick, Tamsin, Hale o Dyson habrías tardado más en aparecer...

-Pero era Kenzi...y no estaba preparada...-dijo Kaiser.

-Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa quitandose la tela de la cara para poder sentirse más como ella misma y caminar hasta la caja que estaba en la mesita de su compañero y que siempre le había devuelto parte de las memorias de una vida a su lado que ella casi no podía creer.

Recuerdos sobre una guerra sin precedentes, sobre los abusos de Trick, la primera muerte de Tamsin, la masacre por parte del clan de Dyson, la tiranía de padre de Hale...y la parte más oscura del hombre que tenía delante de ella.

Un hombre que tenía dos caras y que estaba haciendo lo imposible por darle una última opción a su hija.

-¿Has descubierto algo más sobre esto?-pregunto acaciando la pequeña caja.

Como era de costumbre, la mariposa que la decoraba brillo y la caja se abrió entonando una hermosa melodía que siempre le calentaba el corazón y le daba ganas de reir y llorar al escucharla.

-No estoy seguro...-murmuro su compañero mirando a otro lado-. De lo que si estoy convencido es de que esta caja debe ser tuya, aunque no tengo ni idea de como llegó hasta aquí, pero eso no es lo más extraño.

-¿Ah no?-murmuro Kaiser.

-No...lo más raro es que al parecer alguien tiene otra igualita-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-...puedo notar su energía en otro punto del mundo pero no se en cual.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarte en eso-dijo ella-. Si la energía viene por la activación de esta caja, debería poder encontrarla.

Su compañero asintió y Kaiser cerró los ojos haciendo lo que normalmente no solía hacer, dejarse llevar por sus emociones y sentir la música dentro de su corazón solo para sentir la energía venir desde un solo punto, una pequeña comunidad cristiana cerca del bosque.

La recordaba de algún sitio pero no sabía bien de donde.

-Tengo que investigar más a fondo...-dijo Kaiser-...esto podía ser una señal o una clave o algo.

-Podría...-murmuro su compañero-. Y ahora, hablando de otro tema...¿cuando volverás a la ciudad?

-En un par de días, una semana como máximo-dijo Kaiser-¿Porque?

-Porque quiero que permanezcas allí-dijo el hombre lentamente.

Kaiser lo miro como si estuviera loco, él no podía esperar en serio que ella lo abandonara después de que le hubiera salvado la vida, tampoco se lo podía imaginar controlandose a si mismo sin que ella estuviera presente para detenerlo cuando fuera más allá de lo que debía.

-Estas loco...-murmuro ella.

-No, los Una Mens estan por llegar, amiga mía...-dijo él.

-No creo que mi hermano y sus amigos quieran venir aquí, el asunto de los humanos ya esta arreglado y...-comenzó Kaiser.

-...y eso no les impedirá venir a por mi hija-dijo él-. A la que quieren unir a sus filas para tomar el control de los faes.

Eso si tomó realmente su atención y la hizo cerrar la caja, parando la melodía que tanto la calmaba para mirar al hombre delante de ella con un deje de preocupación sincero en su rostro haciendo sonreir al hombre.

Su hija siempre sería su punto débil.

-Ella es vulnerable ahora y eso les hace más fuertes-dijo él.

-Tiene a Dyson y a Tamsin...-dijo ella-. Y a los demás...

-Pero no a tí-dijo él-¿Cuando me harás caso y entenderás que ella solo te quiere a ti?

-Cuando eso sean más que palabras...-dijo ella-. Me lo pensaré, pero olvidate de eso por ahora y descansa.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada más ella se marchó dejandolo solo mientras miraba la caja y suspiraba, la inexperiencia de su hija y las heridas de aquella mujer que él mismo había salvado iban a ser un problema para volver a unirlas pero por suerte, él no era el típico hombre que se rendía antes de tiempo.

No...él iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer antes de poner punto y final a su existencia.

* * *

><p>-...entonces apareció ella y nos salvó pero...Bo, ¿estas bien?<p>

Kenzi miro a su mejor amiga quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras ella le relataba lo que había pasado en los laboratorios de Taft y quien le había salvado la vida durante su encuentro con una de las bestias.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-pregunto la sucubo apartandose de su amiga.

-Bo, yo...

-¡Eres una irresponsable!-grito Bo-¿Que hubiese pasado si esa Kaiser no llega a aparecer? ¿Estaría ahora llorando por ti también?

Kenzi agacho su mirada al suelo y suspiró, había ido allí por Bo, pero también lo había hecho por ella, porque necesitaba saber si lo que había visto era verdad o solo era producto de su imaginación.

Y lo que había encontrado había sido mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-Lo siento...-susurro Kenzi.

-Lo siento no arregla las cosas, Kenzi-dijo Bo-. Tengo que buscar a Lauren y poner mi vida en orden y solo te pido que estes a mi lado, no que te lances al peligro cada dos segundos como siempre.

-¡Tenía que verlo, vale!-grito Kenzi incapaz de aguantar su propio dolor más tiempo-¡Tenía que ver si la sangre era verdad! ¡Si Lauren estaba muerta!

-¡No digas eso!

Kenzi cogió los brazos de su mejor amiga y la miro a los ojos tratando de detenerla solo para recibir una mirada cargada de dolor y negación que casi la hizo soltarla para apartarse de ella.

Pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso siguió mirandola mientras el corazón se le partía por ella.

-Había mucha sangre, Bo, mucha...ningún humano habría sobrevivido eso...-susurro Kenzi.

-No...no, ella esta enfadada conmigo...-intentó decir la sucubo-...con todos y se ha ido pero no...

-Bo...Lauren no estaba enfadada...o si lo estaba pero tenía muy claro lo que sentía por ti-dijo Kenzi itentando hacerla reaccionar-. Kaiser...ella me dio esto para ti...es de...

Bo tomó la nota que Kenzi tenía en sus manos y la leyó antes de sentir que toda su fuerza la dejaba y no quedaba nada más que un vacío en el corazón que la dejo sin aliento mientras acariciaba la inicial al final de la nota.

_Por darme la libertad para amar,_

_y lo hago._

_Para siempre..._

_L_

Kenzi la abrazó entonces sintiendo como Bo caía en sus brazos y seguía negando algo que para ella era muy evidente aunque podía entender perfectamente el dolor que su compañera estaba viviendo.

-Lo siento tanto, cariño...-susurro Kenzi.

Y fue entonces, por el tono de tristeza que cargaba la voz de Kenzi donde Bo se rompió dejando las lágrimas que intentaba refrenar caer por sus mejillas mientras dejaba escapar un grito agónico y se escondía en el pecho de la joven humana dejando que el dolor la destrozara por dentro.

Porque ahora se daba verdadera cuenta de que había perdido a la mujer que quería, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, Bruce que miraba la escena suspiró y se marchó hacia la puerta para salir de allí cuando se topó con Dyson y Tamsin, quienes tenían una mirada preocupada y parecían mucho más asustados de lo que era normal en ellos.

-Bruce, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Tamsin.

-He venido con Kenzi...estuvimos en el laboratorio de Taft y...verificamos lo que había en el video que Aife nos entregó-dijo el ogro.

Dyson lo empujó para entrar y ver a las dos amigas abrazadas sintiendo que el alma se le caía al suelo al verlas allí, llorando lo que probablemente era la verdad que él había admitido desde hacía mucho y que le hacía sentir todavía más culpable sobre todo lo que había pasado.

_Si solo me hubiera quedado con ella..._

Los dos habían tomado decisiones para salvar a la gente aquel día, pero ella había sido mejor y había muerto dandole una oportunidad a todos ellos de vivir una vida alejados de Taft y de la crueldad de los humanos sabiendo que ya tenían bastante con la maldad propia de su raza.

El lobo se acercó lentamente a ellas y se arrodilló a su lado dando una sola mirada a su espalda para ver a Bruce y Tamsin incomodos en aquella situación mientras él ponía una mano en el hombro de Kenzi y otra en la cabeza de Bo captando la atención de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

-Es duro perder a gente importante, especialmente para ti, Bo...-susurro Dyson-. Se lo mucho que...

-No lo sabes...-dijo Bo-. No sabes lo que significa amar a alguien con todo lo que tienes y perderla por tu propia culpa...por tus errores para luego...luego...

Dyson miro al suelo, él si sabía lo que significaba perder a quien quería, lo había pasado con ella al entregar su amor para salvarla y recuperarlo solo para verla con Lauren, feliz y completa y lo había pasado con Ciara y su muerte, que siempre estaría clavada en su alma.

Y eso era lo peor, que él había pasado por ello y aún así había decidido meterse en medio de una relación en lugar de esperar como se había intentado convencer.

Aunque saber que Lauren moriría muchisimo antes que él y simplemente dejar que pasara tampoco parecía algo propio de él.

_Ya no pareces tan noble, lobo..._

Cerró los ojos pensando en Lauren, a pesar de todo ella no le había tenido miedo y siempre había hecho lo que debía aunque no estuviera bien visto mientras él se había dedicado a usar sus errores para darle donde más le dolía.

Y a pesar de eso los dos habían conseguido formar una especie de relación basada en el respeto de sus fuerzas y sus desacuerdo sobre Bo y el mundo en general.

Gracioso teniendo en cuenta de que prácticamente se toleraban años atrás.

-Lauren era una mujer fuerte, Bo, admirable y valiente...lo más comparable a un fae de la luz sin ser uno de ellos-susurro Dyson quien luego dejó escapar una sonrisa-...ella...ella una vez me dijo que tenía problemas para imaginar que alguien como tu estaba aquí...en este mundo y...y en ese momento comprendí y respeté el amor que ella sentía por ti.

-¿Ella tenía problemas para imaginar que yo estaba aquí?-suspiró Bo-. Ella era la especial, no yo...

-Ella te amaba, tanto o más que yo-admitió él.

Dyson cerró los ojos mientras la dura verdad se hacía fuerte en él y dejaba que lo invadiera para finalmente darse cuenta demasiado tarde al ver a Bo y recordar a Lauren, que él no era quien debía estar al lado de Bo.

A pesar de todos los inconvenientes entre ellas, Lauren era la elegida y nadie podría hacer nada contra eso.

Vio a Bo cerrar los ojos como si estuviera absorbiendo las palabras y luego suspiró, con más lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras intentaba estabilizarse y tocaba el brazo del lobo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias por decirme eso...-susurro ella.

-Es la verdad y te lo debo tanto como a ella-dijo Dyson.

Bo le dió una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Tamsin los interrumpiera tosiendo para atraer la atención de todos haciendo recordar a Dyson porque habían ido allí con tanta urgencia y preocupación.

-Diselo, compañero, tenemos que irnos-dijo Tamsin.

-¿Decirnos?-murmuro Kenzi.

Dyson las miro y a pesar de que no quería ser el portador de más malas noticias sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa, al fin y al cabo, ellas tenían que saberlo ya que era directas perjudicadas de lo que había pasado.

-Han secuestrado a Trick y a Hale a la salida de los laboratorios de la luz-murmuro Dyson.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Estaban aquí, podía sentirlo en su sangre y en la oscuridad que vivía dentro de él que había reaccionado a su presencia como si fuera un golpe de alegría.

-¡No!

Su grito resonó por todo el lugar haciendo a Kaiser aparecer rápidamente delante de él para coger sus hombros y mirarlo a los ojos preocupada por el agitado estado en el que se encontraba su compañero.

-Respira...piensa en tu hija...en tu esposa...

-Tienes que irte...los Una Mens...

-Pueden esperar, tu no...

Se echó hacia atrás respirando lentamente mientras clamaba sus poderes y dos cadenas salían de sus manos atrapando a la oscuridad que mantenía a su compañero dolorido y encerrado en su propio ser.

Su castigo del que no parecía tener ninguna salvación.

-¡Aguanta!

-¡No puedo! ¡Tienes que irte!

-¡No voy a dejarte así!

Él se acercó, tropezando hasta llegar delante de ella y suspirar, le dolía todo el cuerpo de intentar detener a su otro yo y al mismo tiempo sabía que era una batalla perdida, nada podía dominar lo que llevaba dentro.

-Salva a mi hija...

-Tu hija puede salvarse sola...-gruño Kaiser apretando las cadenas alrededor de su oscuridad.

-No de ellos...-susurro él-...salva a Ysabeau...corre...

Y antes de que pudier hacer nada, la mirada de su compañero cambió y le sonrió agarrandola por el brazo para tirarla fuera del tren con fuerza hacia un avismo oscuro en que no podía ver abosulamente nada más que el nombre de la persona que la acababa de lanzar al olvido.

_Rainer..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Untouched Memories**

Despertar en aquella cueva no era lo que Hale tenía planeado cuando llevó a Trick a sus nuevas dependencias y le dijo que pensaba tomarse una largas vacaciones aprovechando que volvía a ser un fae más entre los demás.

Pero allí estaba y atado de pies y manos.

No muy lejos de él el rey de la sangre gruñía y se movía rápidamente el hombre delante de él se reía y le hacia gestos con la mano como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo algo que sorprendió a Hale antes de ver que Trick, al igual que él tambiéne estaba inmovilizado.

_Genial..._

-Presentaré mi queja a La Morrigan en cuanto me libereis de aquí y consiga ponerme en contacto con ella-dijo Trick furioso.

-No le rendimos cuentas a nadie, viejo y menos a esa perra de La Morrigan-sonrió el hombre.

-¡Bastardos! ¡Soy el Ash!

Hale gruño cuando el hombre golpeó a Trick haciendole un corte en el labio pero no pudo decir nada ya que salió de la sala con la risa retumbando por todas las paredes antes de el rey de la sangre estirara sus manos en un intento por salir de sus cadenas.

-Trick...-susurro Hale.

-¿Hale?-pregunto Trick-. Gracias a dios, pensé que te habían matado.

-Ni mucho menos, amigo, aunque mi cabeza duele como el infierno.

-No me extraña, te golpearon fuerte-susurro Trick-. Asumo que estas atado como yo.

-De pies y manos-dijo Hale-¿Que es este sitio?

-No lo se...una especie de cueva o algo así...

Hale suspiró, no tenía ni idea de que había pasado aparte de sentir el golpe detrás de su cabeza y ninguno de los dos podían usar sus poderes ya que podía reconocer que las cadenas usadas para atarlos como las que se usaban en sus mazmorras para anular los poderes de los fae.

-Estamos jodidos, Trick, no podemos usar nuestros poderes...

-Quizá Dyson se de cuenta de algo...-dijo Trick-. Tenemos que tener esperanza amigo.

Si, sobretodo eso teniendo en cuenta todo lo que les había pasado en los últimos meses, lo que le hizo recordar brevemente a Lauren y su comportamiento con ella justo antes de que desapareciera.

_El poder no cambia a una persona...la descubre..._

Esas eran las últimas palabras que Lauren le había dicho y se le habían clavado en la mente desde entonces no permitiendole descansar tranquilo después de saber que la doctora estaba seguramente muerta por su culpa.

_Fui un estúpido..._

Debería haberla cuidado y en lugar de eso se había dejado llevar por el poder convirtiendose en la persona que no era, una representación de Lachlan y ni eso, porque por lo menos el anterior Ash había dado su vida por ellos.

Él solo había sido un estúpido.

-Eh, Hale...-susurro Trick.

-¿Si?-pregunto él ausente.

-Confía, nos encontraran...-murmuro el rey de la sangre.

Aunque todo lo que podía pensar era precisamente si lo que les estaba pasando no era más que un producto que su propia culpa.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Mary Dennis era una mujer que vivía por y para su pequeña casa en la comunidad donde había vivido toda la vida, por eso no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en la caza y estaba tan asustada en aquel momento pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.

No iba a permitir a ningún animal más entorpeciendo su propiedad.

-¡Sal de ahí de una maldita vez, animal!-grito empuñando su rifle.

Puso el ojo en la mirilla y se acercó lentamente, temblando a la espera de ver a algún jabalí o quizá un conejo merodeando por su hogar cuando, de repente, vio lo que parecía una pierna humana y saltó del susto solo para ver lo que parecía ser una mujer en el suelo, aunque no podía decirlo exactamente dado que tenía una tela cubriendo sus ojos.

-Eh...no se puede dormir aquí...-susurro Marie tocando con la punta de su rifle la pierna de la extraña.

Pero entonces vio algo, una mancha roja que salía de la frente de la extraña y rodaba por su cara hasta el suelo haciendole entender a Marie que la chica estaba herida o algo peor por lo que soltó el rifle y se acerco a ella quitandole la tela para dejar libre su melena rubia que Marie acarició antes de suspirar.

-No se quien te ha hecho esto pero...no pinta nada bien...

Y a pesar de si misma la arrastro hacia su casa con un suspiro dejando atrás la tela que tapaba su cara y esperando que, de alguna manera, aquella joven despertara para que pudiera contarle que le había pasado o de donde venía.

Porque nadie iba a parar allí de esta manera, no desde que su hija se marchara y encontraran a Kyle muerto en su coche.

-Bo...-susurro el cuerpo que llevaba arrastrando.

-¿Bo?-pregunto Marie.

El cuerpo suspiro antes de quedarse otra vez inmovil sobre Marie y la mujer lo observó sintiendo que le nombre que pronunciaba le sonaba pero sin poder sacar nada en claro más que una sola pregunta.

_¿Quien sería, Bo?_

* * *

><p>Bo le había prometido a Dyson actuar de buenas maneras hasta que llegó a los despachos de La Morrigan y vio que sus fae celebraban la muerte de Lauren y las desapariciones de Trick y Hale con poster de sus fotos, alguna de ellas quemadas y otras de ellas destrozadas.<p>

Y entonces, simplemente, todas sus buenas maneras se habían ido al infierno.

-¡Zorra asquerosa voy a matarte por esto!

Evony apenas levantó la mirada antes de hacer un gesto con la mano y hacer a Bruce, quien había entrado junto con Tamsin detrás de Bo, agarrar a la sucubo para evitar que se lanzara contra ella.

-¡Dejame Bruce, voy a matarla!

-Claro...para que pueda tener un pequeño chat con tu humana, ¿verdad?

-Ni se te ocurra nombrar a Lauren, no eres digna de hablar de ella...-gruño Bo con sus ojos volviendose azules.

-Como si tu lo fueras...vas por ahí prodigando amor por ella y te acuestas con el lobo o te besas con...-dijo La Morrigan mirando a Tamsin-...esta traidora.

-Cuida tus palabras Morrigan-adviritió Tamsin.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Bo saltó el escritorio de Evony y la agarró del cuello empujandola contra la pared mientras gruñía haciendo a La Morrigan sonreir al tiempo que le cogía la mano.

-¿Como se siente ser un monstruo?-pregunto Evony-. Al fin y al cabo, Lauren recurrió a Taft en busca de la atención que tu no...supiste darle.

-Eso no es cierto...-gruño Bo.

-Oh...claro, pero...¿te ha contado Tamsin lo que pasó el día que Lauren rompió contigo?-pregunto Evony.

La sucubo movió su cabeza para mirar a la valkyria que parecía querer meterse dentro de la tierra para no volver a salir mientras miraba a todos lados excepto a Bo quien soltó a Evony y se acercó a Tamsin.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto la sucubo.

-Yo...no...-comenzó Tamsin.

-Habla, Tamsin-gruño Bo.

-Le dije a Lauren que nos besamos y no era para alimentarte-dijo Tamsin quien vio la expresión de Bo cambiar de irá, a confusión y luego a pura agonía haciendola temblar-. Te juro que no planeaba nada más que molestarla y además ella me golpeó después así que...

-Callate...-dijo Bo.

-Eso no fue detonante de...-siguió Tamsin.

-¡Que te calles!

Bo se giro de nuevo a La Morrigan para mirarla a los ojos y apretar un poco más su agarre en ella sin dejar que su mirada azul se apartara de la mirada oscura y asustada de Evony que aún así se mantenía en pie delante de ella.

-Tu no sabes lo que es amar a nadie, Evony y nunca lo sabrás, por eso jamás entenderás lo que yo siento por Lauren pero que te quede una cosa clara ahora, Morrigan, si no quieres comprobar el verdadero monstruo que puedo llegar a ser, será mejor que le digas a tus bichitos que limpien todo eso de ahí fuera o no quedara nada de vosotros para la próxima cena, ¿entendido?-dijo Bo.

-Bruce...da la orden-susurro Evony.

-Si, mi señora...-dijo el ogro desapareciendo por la puerta.

Bo la soltó de nuevo dejandola caer al suelo mientras paseaba por la sala mirando sus papeles, había venido en busca de respuestas pero todas las que habia encontrado no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella había querido saber en un principio.

Ella había venido en busca de información sobre Trick y Hale y se encontraba con la razón...o una de las razones de su ruptura con Lauren.

Miro a Tamsin quien miró a otro lado incapaz de observarla y luego Bo se agachó donde estaba La Morrigan para mirarla directamente a los ojos de nuevo con toda la rabia y el fuego que le quemaba por dentro.

-Luego hablaremos, Tamsin-dijo Bo sin apartar su vista de Evony-. Y ahora, Evony, quiero que me digas quien se llevó a Trick y a Hale.

-¿A Trick y a Hale?-pregunto La Morrigan confundida-¿Porque iba yo a saberlo?

-No juegues conmigo...-gruño Bo cogiendo de nuevo por el cuello.

-No estoy jugando, no tengo nada aunque...-susurro Evony-...quizá eso tenga que ver con tu problema.

Bo se giro para ver donde Evony le señalaba y encontró un papel, era un informe de uno de sus faes en la casa de Lauren y que le detallaba la aparición de algunas gargolas por los alrededores.

-¿Gargolas?-pregunto Bo.

-Quien sabe...¿porque no vas a verlo y me dejas en paz?-pregunto Evony.

Bo asintió, no solía hacerle caso a las ordenes de La Morrigan pero esta vez su propia necesidad de saber que relación tenían esas gargolas con Lauren era más fuerte que ella por lo que agarró el informe y se marchó deteniendose en la puerta para mirar a Tamsin quien dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Vuelve a casa y habla con Dyson-dijo Bo-. No te quiero cerca de mi en este momento.

Y se marchó dejando a la valkyria con la palabra en la boca mientras La Morrigan la miraba con una sonrisa y se despedía de ella viendola abrir sus alas para dirigirse a la casa club lo antes posible.

Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y mucho que descubrir.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Kenzi llegó a casa de Lauren solo diez minutos después de que Bo la llamara y le contara lo que había pasado en el despacho de La Morrigan, sobre lo que Tamsin había hecho y el informe que nombraba a las gargolas en el apartamento de la doctora.

Y descubrió que no mentía cuando abrieron la puerta solo para ver dos estatuas de gargolas, una en la mesa alrededor de los sofas y otra en la mesa de experimentos de Lauren.

-Vaya...esto es raro...-murmuro Kenzi.

-¿Crees que hablaran?-pregunto Bo.

-Solo hay un manera de saberlo.

La humana entró en el cuarto y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió un chirrido horrible en los oídos que la hizo arrodillarse mientras Bo la cogía y la sacaba de la casa haciendola suspirar cuando el chirrido cesó sacandola de la casa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bo preocupada.

-Si...ha sido...horrible...-dijo Kenzi.

-Veamos si yo tengo el mismo resultado...

Bo entró en la casa esperando sentir lo mismo que Kenzi pero en su lugar nada pasó haciedola mirar a la humana para hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se quedara allí mientras ella investigaba.

-Ten cuidado, Bo...-dijo Kenzi.

-Si...tranquila...-dijo Bo.

La sucubo camino hasta la mesa del salón mirando a la gargola que no hizo ningún movimiento, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era una estatua. Luego miro a la de la mesa de experimentos esperando algún ataque pero no, para su sorpresa, la gargola movió lentamente su mano hacia arriba.

Señalando la habitación de Lauren.

-¿Que intentas decirme?-murmuro Bo.

Bo subió las escaleras siempre sintiendo la mirada de Kenzi hasta que la humana no pudo verla más llegar a la siguiente planta y Bo se encontró con una verdadera gargola paseando por el cuarto de Lauren y que se detuvo para mirarla atentamente a los ojos.

-Por fin...-susurro la gargola.

-¿Que haces aquí?-gruño Bo.

Los ojos de la sucubo se tornaron azules listos para atacar pero la gargola fue más rápida agarrando a Bo y lanzandola contra la cama para colocarse sobre ella y abrir aquella boca en forma de pico de aguila que luego usó para sonreirle.

-Eres oscura...-susurro la gargola.

-No colega, no estoy de parte de ellos-dijo Bo intentando liberarse.

-Cierto...pero corre por tu sangre...la luz y la oscuridad...-susurro la gargola-. Ahora entiendo porque dejo esto para ti.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Bo.

De repente la gargola la soltó y le lanzó una pequeña caja alargada y blanca que Bo tomó en sus manos mientras el extraño animal gruñía y la miraba atentamente, como si estuviera intentando saber exactamente que era ella.

-La luz quiere protegerte, esta es su única manera...-gruño la gargola-. Nosotros protegemos la luz de la oscuridad, del demonio y tu eres la elegida para proteger...no lo olvides nunca.

Y así sin más, la gargola desapareció dejando a Bo sentada en la cama sorprendida hasta que llegó Kenzi y la miró haciendola entender que todas las gargolas habían desaparecido de la casa.

-Desaparecieron, puff...-aclaró Kenzi-¿Que pasó aquí?

-No se...-murmuro Bo.

Luego miro la caja y suspiró abriendola lentamente para ver una hermoso colgante plateado que le trajo lágrimas a los ojos mientras encontraba otra nota y la abría lentamente con una sonrisa al leer sus palabras.

_Si alguna vez te sientes perdida,_

_mira este colgante y recuerda,_

_que siempre habrá alguien en el mundo_

_que cree en ti._

_Gracias por dejarme conocerte,_

_Lauren_

-¿Bo?-pregunto Kenzi sentandose a su lado.

-¿Me lo pones?-susurro la sucubo.

Kenzi asintió tomando el colgante en su mano solo para sentir un calor amable salir de el, era claramente como si Lauren lo estuviera sosteniendo en sus manos y parte de Kenzi no quiso otra cosa que fuera exactamente eso lo que estuviera pasando.

Pero no, nada era así y era demasiado tarde para desear cambiar las cosas.

-Ya esta...-susurro la humana.

-Gracias...-suspiró Bo cerrando los ojos.

Bo abrió un segundo después los ojos para mirar a su alrededor, los recuerdos, los momentos, la vida que ella había pasado allí, entre las paredes de aquel lugar y que ahora solo podía volver a vivir en su mente.

-Te amo...-susurro acariciando la cama.

Kenzi se mordió los labios para aguantar las lágrimas mientras se levantaba y salía de la casa incapaz de ver a Bo así, luchando por salir de un momento del que no estaba segura de poder recuperarse cuando una pregunta se le cruzó por la mente y le hizo detenerse en seco mirando a su alrededor.

_¿Porque Kaiser tenía la primera nota de Lauren a Bo?_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Wonderland**

Kaiser despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada y saber donde había a parar cuando su mente empezó a bombardearle con imágenes de lo que había pasado antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

La conversación con Rainer, el ataque de su parte oscura y su final caída del tren que la había devuelto al mundo real de un golpe.

_Bastardo..._

-Voy a patearle el trasero por esto...

-Veo que ya estas despierta...

Kaiser miro sobre su hombro para ver a una mujer de unos sesenta años caminando dentro del cuarto donde ella descansaba con una bandeja repleta con tostadas, zumo y café que dejó en la mesa a su lado antes de mirarla y sonreir ante lo que imaginaba era su cara de asombro.

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto apartándose de la mujer hasta quedar pegada a la pared.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo ya que te encontré herida en la parte de atrás de mi casa-dijo la mujer-. Y mientras me lo cuentas deberías desayunar, necesitas coger energía.

Kaiser suspiró, realmente no podía quitarle la razón a la mujer por lo que asintió lentamente y tomo con cuidado un poco de café que le supo a gloria mientras devoraba una de las tostadas y la miraba para ver la cara divertida pero cautelosa de la mujer delante de ella.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Nada...solo intento averiguar que hacías inconsciente en mi terreno-dijo la mujer.

_Caí del cielo desde un tren del infierno porque un tipo controlado por la oscuridad perdió los papeles..._

No, aquello definitivamente no era la respuesta que sentía que podía darle a aquella mujer que ahora la miraba algo asustada, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ver a gente como ella por allí.

Lo que le hizo preguntarse de nuevo donde narices estaba.

-¿Que es este sitio?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Grimley-dijo la mujer-. Un pueblo pequeño y religioso que no...esta acostumbrado a visitas como esta.

De hecho la última vez que alguien visito su pueblo como la mujer que tenía delante fue su hija Beth y al final todo había sido para verla desaparecer de nuevo, esta vez con su mejor amiga sin más rastro de su visita que sus propios recuerdos.

_¿Grimley? ¿De que me suena a mi Grimley?-_pensó Kaiser.

-Y ahora, ¿va a decirme quien es o debo llamar a las autoridades?-pregunto la mujer.

Kaiser quiso reír, estaba algo débil para desaparecer que no dudaba que podía patear a cualquier policía normal si realmente venían a por ella, aunque por alguna razón no quería meter a aquella mujer en problemas y siendo un pueblo como el que ella decía que estaba, no dudaba que habría repercusiones por atender a una extraña perdida en su casa.

-Me llamo, Kaiser y tuve un accidente-dijo ella-...o algo de eso recuerdo.

_Quien diría que eres la persona más inteligente del mundo...amiga..._

-¿Kaiser? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese?-pregunto la mujer.

-No lo se, un nombre-dijo ella-. Y ahora espero que me pueda decir su nombre, señora...

-Mary Dennis-dijo la mujer-. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, voy a traerte algo de ropa mientras terminas de desayunar, tenemos que ir al doctor y no puedo llevarte con esas pintas.

La mujer desapareció casi sin que Kaiser se diera cuenta mientras se quedaba helada en la cama sin poderse creer donde había ido a parar o quien la había estado cuidando durante su estado de inconsciencia.

Era la madre adoptiva de Bo.

Por instinto, Kaiser puso las manos en su cara solo para descubrir que no llevaba su antifaz y se asustó levantándose de la cama rápidamente y tirando la bandeja al suelo con fuerza provocando que Mary apareciera delante de ella de nuevo con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Mary.

-Si...tengo...tengo que irme...-susurro Kaiser.

Mary la observó caminar un par de pasos antes de que sus piernas cedieran y Kaiser cayera al suelo haciendo a la mujer arrodillarse junto a ella y ayudarla para devolverla a la cama antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-No puedes irte en este estado, necesitas que un médico te vea-dijo Mary.

-Tengo que irme, ¿vale? Créame, es lo mejor para usted-dijo Kaiser.

-¿Te has metido en algún lío? Podemos ir a la iglesia a confesarte después-dijo Mary recogiendo las cosas de la bandeja.

-Señora...¿tengo pinta de ir a la iglesia?-pregunto Kaiser.

Mary la miro y negó con la cabeza antes de terminar de recoger lo que Kaiser había tirado al suelo y cruzar los brazos delante de ella.

-Pues debería...dios, no he conocido a alguien tan cabezota como mi hija hasta ti-gruño Mary-. Vamos a ponerte ropa, vamos a ir al médico y luego si quieres te vas, ¿vale? No me has metido en este problema para desaparecer, jovencita.

Kaiser suspiró, quisiera o no necesitaba otro médico que la curara ya que ella no quería desvelar nada delante de aquella mujer para la que por cierto, tenía guardadas un par de palabras por su trato hacia Bo.

Claro que, debería decírselo con sutileza, sin revelar su verdadera identidad.

-¿Su hija es así?-pregunto Kaiser.

-No lo se, hace mucho que no la veo-dijo Mary-. Ahora ponte esto y vamos.

Le lanzó la ropa y se marchó, claramente molesta por preguntarle por Bo pero si algo era Kaiser era tozuda como una mula y pensaba descubrir exactamente cual era el motivo de la actitud de aquella mujer y si era lo que Bo le había dejado ver cada vez que había hablado de ella...bueno, entonces tendría un par de cosas que decirle.

* * *

><p>La puerta de celda se abrió por segunda vez en el día haciendo a Trick mirar delante de él a la misma figura que había estado con él antes. Podía tener una apariencia de hombre pero era más que eso, su pelo corto completamente blanco, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y sus colmillos combinados con la piel pálida que cubría su cara lo hacían un ser temible que parecía más un vampiro que lo que era realmente.<p>

Aunque su verdadera identidad era mucho peor que los chupa sangre.

-Rey de la sangre, tengo una tarea para ti-dijo-. Quiero que investigues esto por mi.

Le lanzó unos papeles al suelo y luego chasqueo los dedos haciendo desaparecer las cadenas pero dejando los cierres de las muñecas y los pies haciéndolo incapaz de usar sus poderes algo que hizo a Trick gruñir y mirarlo.

-¿Que es esto?

-¿No es evidente? Es sangre-dijo el monstruo-. Dos muestras en una de ellas quiero que busques rastros de fae y en la otra quiero que encuentres algo que me diga porque uno de los tuyos esta entrando en trance de locura, tienes dos horas para decirme algo o tu compañero va a visitar a sus antepasados a la tumba.

-No vais a saliros con la vuestra...-gruño Trick.

El hombre sonrió y levantó su mano para hacerlo levitar en el aire dejándolo sin respiración antes de soltarlo de nuevo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-No vais a tener ninguna elección, rey de la sangre...la única pena es que vuestra doctora de la luz este muerta-dijo él-. Me habría encantado destrozarla personalmente.

Y sin más cerró la puerta mientras Trick cerraba los ojos y sentía el aire fluir por sus pulmones cogiendo las muestras sin más elección que hacer lo que le pedían por el bien de Hale y de si mismo al mismo tiempo que rezaba para que Dyson, Bo o cualquiera de ellos los encontrara.

Preguntándose porque ese tipo hubiera querido hacer daño a Lauren él mismo habiendo mil maneras de acabar con ella.

Mientras tanto, fuera de las celdas, una mujer se acercó a él colocando una mano en su hombro al mismo tiempo que arrancaba una de las caretas colgadas sobre su techo y la tiraba al suelo para pisarla y destrozarla poco después.

-Cálmate...-dijo la mujer.

-No...necesito destruirla...tengo que destruirla...-gruño él.

-Ella ya esta muerta...-dijo la mujer.

Él se apartó de ella bruscamente mirando la máscara destruida y pensando, quizá tenía razón y él estaba paranoico pero no podía hacerse a la idea después de todo lo que la había visto hacer.

-No...ella no esta muerta...-dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa-. Sabe más que nosotros y es capaz de sobrevivir hasta lo peor del mundo.

Aunque la única pregunta que restaba en su mente era como había sobrevivido al brutal ataque de Isaac Taft y si la sombra que se la llevo tendría algo que ver con todo eso.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Tras contarle lo que había pasado en la oficina de La Morrigan, Dyson no había parado de llamar a Bo en busca de una respuesta más concreta ya que él estaba completamente atado de pies y manos en la investigación.

No tenía nada y las pocas pruebas tardarían días en dar resultados simplemente porque Lauren no estaba allí para coordinar a los fae y humanos del laboratorio en hacer lo que ella mejor sabía.

Pero la sucubo había decidido ignorarlo o eso pensó hasta que la vio entrar en el Dal con una mirada furiosa que no iba dirigida a él, si no a la mujer que tenía al lado de ella.

-Bo, calma...-escuchó que decía Kenzi detrás de ella.

-Perra...¡como te atreviste!

Dyson no podía decir que no se lo vio venir pero no pudo hacer nada para detener el puñetazo que tiró a Tamsin de la silla hacia el suelo con un duro golpe mientras Kenzi conseguía coger el brazo de Bo y él mismo se colocaba entre ellas para proteger a la valkyria.

-Cálmate...-dijo Dyson.

-Ya esta...-dijo Bo levantando las manos-. Ya esta...necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Kenzi a su lado.

-Si...-dijo la sucubo que luego miro a Tamsin-. Se que la culpa de mis fallos con Lauren son básicamente míos pero no tenías porque haberle dicho nada de nuestro beso.

La mirada de sorpresa pasó entre Dyson y Kenzi antes de que la valkyria se levantara del suelo y mirara a la sucubo con cierto arrepentimiento escrito en su cara.

-Quise comprobar realmente hasta donde llegaría por ti-dijo Tamsin quien luego sonrió-. Y para que lo sepas, sabe dar unos buenos golpes.

-¿Te golpeó?-pregunto Bo sorprendida.

-Un buen tortazo...-dijo Tamsin-. Creo que ahí entendí que no importa si ella era humana y tu fae, estaba enamorada de ti y ni siquiera yo iba a intimidarla para que olvidara eso.

Bo sonrió a pesar de la tristeza de su corazón acariciando inconscientemente su colgante y Kenzi pasó una mano por la cintura de su amiga antes de mirar a la valkyria y guiñarle un ojo.

-Humanos 1, Faes 0-dijo la humana.

-Ni que lo digas...-murmuro Tamsin.

Dyson suspiro, por lo menos el ambiente estaba más calmado por lo que podía trabajar en el otro problema que tenían en relación a las desapariciones de Trick y Hale que ahora debían resolver rápidamente.

-Tamsin me dijo que fuiste a casa de Lauren en busca de pruebas sobre lo que pasó con Trick y Hale, ¿encontraste algo?-pregunto el lobo aprovechando la paz del momento.

-Tres gargolas, una de ellas de carne y hueso-dijo Bo mostrando el colgante de Lauren-. Me dio este regalo que Lauren dejo para mi y me dijo un par de cosas muy raras.

-¿Que cosas?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Algo como que era luz y oscuridad y que la luz quería protegerme y por eso Lauren me dejo este colgante-dijo Bo-. Pero no se que significa.

Dyson se quedó helado antes de pasar una mano por su pelo preocupado, lo que Bo le decía podía ser cierto y él solo conocía un grupo de personas que pudiera querer tener algo que ver con un fae venido de la luz y la oscuridad.

Aunque no sabía si la querían para matarla o para unirla a ellos.

-Dyson, estas pálido...-dijo Bo.

-Es...-dijo el lobo quien luego miro a Tamsin-...Tamsin...¿podrían ser los Una Mens?

La boca de la valkyria golpeó el suelo al no haber pensado en esa posibilidad, ella realmente había creído que había sido el Wanderer pero si él estaba aquí, ¿porque no iba a reclamar a Bo en persona sin necesidad de tener que capturar a nadie?

Al fin y al cabo, él podía controlarla a través de su yo oscuro...o eso pensaba.

Dyson sintió que alguien lo estiraba de la chaqueta y miro a Bo quien claramente no entendía nada de nada mientras él y Tamsin compartían silenciosamente las sospechas que se habían creado en sus mentes.

-¿Os importa?-pregunto la sucubo.

-Los Una Mens son nuestros jueces, con más poder que incluso el Ash o La Morrigan y son los encargados de decidir que es y que no es un peligro para nosotros-dijo el lobo-. Puede que te vean como un peligro a ti y hayan decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo lo que a pasado aquí últimamente tiene relación contigo.

-Genial...soy otra vez el problema principal...-dijo Bo-¿Y donde encontramos a estos tipos?

-No lo se...-dijo Dyson-...pero quizá haya alguien que si lo sepa.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Bo.

-Vex...aunque no se si él los recordara-dijo Tamsin-. La última vez que lo usaron Vex dijo que era uno, al que por cierto matamos gracias a la unión de la luz y la oscuridad y luego descubrimos que había cuatro más.

Bo asintió, tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado pero debía poner sus prioridades en orden y la primera era recuperar a su abuelo y a Hale de esos Una Mens o quienes quisieran que fueran aquellos bastardos.

Se giro para marcharse cuando vio a Kenzi quieta a su lado, inusualmente quieta lo que la hizo moverse a su lado al igual que Dyson y Tamsin quienes también habían notado el extraño comportamiento de la humana.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bo.

-Si...-dijo Kenzi-. Es solo que...no he parado de darle vueltas a algo...

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Dyson pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Conocéis a una tal Kaiser?-pregunto Kenzi-. Es que...ella me dio la primera nota para Bo de Lauren y...no se, es raro.

-¡Viste a Kaiser!-se sorprendió Dyson.

Kenzi asintió y vio al lobo apoyarse sobre la barra. Esa Kaiser era un mito, algo que había aparecido recientemente como justiciera pero nadie la había visto lo suficiente para poder identificarla y ahora tenía la confesión de Kenzi quien no solo la había visto si no que esa misteriosa justiciera le había dado algo de Lauren.

_¿Que relación puede haber entre Lauren y Kaiser?_

-Vamos por partes-dijo Tamsin compartiendo una mirada con Dyson-. Primero salvamos a Trick y Hale, luego vemos que quieren los Una Mens y finalmente, buscamos a esa Kaiser, ¿vale?

-Estoy de acuerdo y ahora vamos a por Vex-dijo Bo-. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor.

Aunque algo le decía que todo aquello no iba hacer más que empezar una nueva página de su vida que no estaba segura del todo de querer abrir.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Kaiser tenía que reconocer que Grimley era agradable, la gente te saludaba al verte, los niños corrían y jugaban sin miedo a ningún ataque e incluso tenía uno de esos puestos de helado que ella siempre había adorado desde que era una niña.

Si...Bo se había criado en un buen sitio, la típica estampa de la utopía.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Miro a su lado donde Mary entraba en la oficina del doctor y la miraba para que la siguiera cosa que hizo sin muchas ganas no porque no quisiera seguir a la mujer si no porque sabía perfectamente que tenía una pequeña contusión que se curaría por si sola.

Como el mismo médico le diría al revisarla.

-Es una pequeña contusión, curara en par de días por si sola.

Kaiser sonrió y agradeció la ayuda del médico antes de salir solo diez minutos después de llegar con Mary detrás de ella, ahora que se encontraba con más energía y podía sentir sus poderes otra vez en sintonía con ella podía salir de allí en cualquier momento pero antes, tenía la necesidad de hablar con la mujer de lo que seguramente era el tema más escamoso de toda su vida.

-Mary, antes me contaste que tu hija...-comenzó Kaiser.

-No quiero hablar de mi hija-cortó ella rápidamente-. Además no te conozco de nada.

-A veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño-dijo Kaiser-. Y yo de todas formas me voy a ir dentro de poco.

-No tengo nada que hablar de ella-dijo Mary-¿Porque tanto interés?

-Porque tengo la sensación de que has cometido errores con ella...-dijo Kaiser.

Y la manera en la que lo dijo fue suficiente para que Mary mirara al suelo y suspirara antes de detenerse en una especie de parque y apoyarse en un árbol mirandola con toda la pena del mundo cubriendo sus ojos.

-Mi hija...no era propia de esta comunidad...mi marido y yo la adoptamos siendo un bebe y al principio todo iba bien pero...pero luego, cuando creció se dejo llevar por el sexo-dijo Mary.

-¿Que edad tenía cuando empezó?-pregunto Kaiser aún sabiendo la verdad.

-Dieciocho...pero eso no tiene nada que ver, nuestra comunidad es muy estricta con el acto sexual y ella nos avergonzaba flirteando continuamente con los chicos especialmente con su novio, Kyle Williams-dijo Mary-. Nunca lo vimos bien y el día que nos contó que tuvo relaciones con Kyle...

-No os sentó bien...-dijo Kaiser.

-Le dije cosas que no sentía pero la vergüenza de mi familia estaba en juego y no podía dejar que ella se lo tomara a broma-dijo Mary-. Fue ahí cuando le dije que era adoptada y entonces se marchó y se fue.

-¿No la volviste a ver?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Vino hace poco a arreglar nuestra relación pero...no supe aprovechar el momento-susurro Mary.

Kaiser se cruzó de brazos y la miro por largo tiempo, estaba enfada por tratar a Bo como una burda prostitua cuando todo lo que había hecho era seguir sus deseos de adolescente pero a la vez, podía entender los arraigados conocimientos de una cultura como aquella.

Era difícil cambiar cuando toda la has vivido con esas creencias.

-Siento escuchar eso...-dijo Kaiser-. Pero estoy segura de que tu hija todavía te tiene estima, no eres tan mala como pareces.

Mary sonrió y fue entones cuando Kaiser lo sintió, era una energía muy peculiar que ya había notado antes y que tanto ella como Rainer habían estado buscando durante los meses que ella había estado con él.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Mary.

-Si...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Claro, no es como si no conocieras mi vida ya...-dijo Mary.

-¿Tienes algo parecido a una caja?-pregunto Kaiser-. Algo con una mariposa.

Mary asintió y camino hasta su casa con Kaiser detrás de ella para buscar entre sus cosas y encontrar, al poco tiempo, lo que estaba buscando y que Kaiser tanto deseaba ver.

Algo que la hizo abrir los ojos y suspirar mientras la miraba.

-Esto es lo único que tengo...-susurro Mary-. Era de Beth y lo tiene desde antes de recogerla cuando la adoptamos.

-Es...es esto...-susurro Kaiser.

Delante de ella, en las manos de Mary, Kaiser encontró la misma caja que ella había encontrado en el tren, la prueba irrefutable de que ella y Bo estaban unidas no solo por las circunstancias de la vida.

Si no también por el destino.

_Genial...justamente genial..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Kaiser: The Defender**

Si capturar a Vex era dificil encontrarlo era casi imposible, por suerte para ellos Bruce y Tamsin tenían bastantes contactos para dar con una dirección y una de esos contactos los llevo directamente a la guarida de Vex.

O eso pensaban, claro.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Pietra-dijo Bruce dándole la mano.

-Un placer ayudar a un viejo amigo-dijo Pietra-. Pero recuerda que debéis tener cuidado por aquí.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Kenzi mirando de un lado a otro.

-Se dice que muchos faes han estado merodeando por aquí últimamente-dijo Pietra-. Dicen que estan buscando algo de Vex.

Eso atrajo la atención de Bo que hasta el momento solo se había dedicado en mirar la vieja fábrica a la que Pietra les había llevado en busca de alguna respuesta que les llevara hasta donde estaban Trick y Hale y así poder liberarlos de quien los tuviera presos.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto la sucubo.

-Dicen que tiene alguna asociación con Kaiser o que es el mismo Kaiser-dijo Pietra-. Bobadas...

-Si...-dijo Kenzi rápidamente-. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que La Morrigan sepa que nos ayudaste.

Pietra asintió antes de desaparecer tras despedirse de Bruce y Tamsin rápidamente dejandolos solos en medio de la nada para que así pudieran empezar con su propia investigación.

-¿Podría ser Vex,Kaiser?-pregunto Bruce.

-A no ser que Vex se haya cambiado de sexo, no creo-dijo Kenzi-. Kaiser era una mujer.

Bruce la miro antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar hacia la fábrica con Dyson y Tamsin detrás de él mientras Bo miraba a Kenzi y ponía un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-Esa Kaiser...-murmuro Bo-...recuerdame que la investiguemos cuando esto acabe.

-Claro...¿para que?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Al parecer esta metido en todo-gruño la sucubo-. Y ahora quiero saber porque.

La sucubo se separó de la humana antes de seguir a los demás mientras Kenzi se encogía de hombros y la seguía con el interés de saber más sobre esa extraña mujer pronto y sobretodo porque ella le quería preguntar porque tenía la nota de Lauren.

Ese era su gran misterio que debía resolver.

Dyson tomó la primera entrada dandose de bruces con el olor de Vex nada más poner un pie dentro de la fábrica y puso todos sus sentidos alerta preparado para atacar hasta que vio al fae sentando sobre una pila de cartón esperandolos como si estuviera esperando una recepción.

-¡Amigos!-grito Vex.

-Corta el rollo, Vex, esto no es cortesía-dijo Tamsin-. Queremos saber que sabes los Una Mens.

-¿Quien yo?-pregunto el fae-¿Porque tendría que saber algo de esos tipos?

Tamsin iba a cogerlo pero fue Bo la que se le adelantó usando sus poderes para hacer levitar al mesmer y lanzarlo al suelo antes de que ella lo agarrara de la camisa y lo levantara hasta tenerlo a milimetros de ella.

-Habla...o te mando a criar malvas...-gruño la sucubo.

-Que hostilidad-dijo Vex que pronto tembló cuando Bo comenzó a tomar su chi-. Vale...diré lo que se...

La sucubo lo soltó y Vex cayó al suelo con un gesto de dolor mientras los miraba y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Llevo días siendo perseguido porque creen que tengo algo que ver con Kaiser o que soy Kaiser...no se que quieren con ese mito pero es importante, si no no estarían intentando cazarlo-dijo Vex.

-Kaiser es una mujer-dijo Kenzi-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que hayan secuestrado a Trick y a Hale?

-¿Secuestraron a Trick y Hale?-pregunto Vex quien luego movió la cabeza en negación-. Puede que los tengan por algo relacionado con eso, ya que no tienen a la doc, por cierto, Bo, siento tu perdida...

-Ni la nombres, escoria-gruño Bo-. ¿Para que querrían a Trick y Hale?

-Kaiser es una justiciera que ni siquiera tiene una apariencia real y los Una Mens son nuestros jueces, es normal que la quieran capturar ya que ha estado dando palizas a los faes oscuros y de la luz que han tratado mal a humanos o que han estado haciendo cosas...¿malas?

-Sabemos que es una justiciera y a los Una Mens no les gustan los justicieros-dijo Dyson.

-Y teniendo en cuenta que a aparecido bajo el mandato de Hale y ahora sigue en el mandato de Trick como Ash quizá ellos quieran saber si nuestros amigos saben más de lo que se deja ver...-dijo Tamsin.

-Vale, suficiente, como encuentro a los Una Mens-dijo Bo.

-No puedes...-susurro una voz-...ellos te encuentran a ti...

Bo se giro con la intención de descubrir a quien pertenecía esa voz cuando cinco sombras salidas de las nada los engulleron antes de que pudieran defenderse.

Y de repente, en la fabrica, no quedo nada más que el suave murmullo del viento como único testigo de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p>Mary miro a Kaiser tocar la caja solo para ver como se abría y una música comenzaba a sonar sorprendiendo a la mujer quien miro a Kaiser antes de mirar de nuevo la caja. Ese objeto no sonaba desde que Beth había dejado de tocarlo...nunca había sonado cuando ella o su marido la habían tocado y ahora...<p>

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto Mary-. Esta caja solo sonaba en manos de mi hija...y ahora en las tuyas...

-Conozco a tu hija, Mary...-susurro Kaiser acariciando la caja-...fuimos...hace mucho...fuimos pareja.

-¿Que?

La mujer no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aquella rubia a la que había rescatado le estaba diciendo que había tenido una relación con su hija como si nada, pero si algo la detuvo de comentar fue mirarla a los ojos de la joven, una mirada cargada de emociones que no podía esconder.

Y entonces lo entendió, por encima de ella y sus ideas, esa mujer estaba enamorada, al parecer, de su pequeña Beth.

-Todavía la quieres...

Kaiser rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, querer a Bo para ella era como respirar pero si algo había aprendido de su relación era que nunca podrían estar juntas por mucho que ahora el destino quisiera que si fuera ya que ella nunca dejaría de tener miedo de que ella se fuera con Dyson, Tamsin o cualquier otro fae y Bo nunca sería capaz de elegirla.

Pero lo evidente era lo evidente y el amor que sentía por ella era algo que no podía esconder, ni siquiera de su madre.

-Si...la quiero...aunque lo nuestro es ya del pasado-dijo Kaiser dandole la caja que Mary no acepto.

-Es tuya...-susurro la mujer-. No acepto ese tipo de relaciones lo sabes, no me gusta la idea y creo que acabareis en el infierno pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero la quieres y hace mucho que aprendí que contra eso no se puede pelear-dijo la mujer.

Kaiser sonrió, casi como si agradeciera las palabras de la mujer mientras se acercaba la caja a su pecho. Fue entonces cunado sintió como si algo le atravesara el pecho y se arrodillo en el suelo en busca del aire que le faltaba.

_Bo..._

La maldita conexión que la unía a ella le estaba pasando algún tipo de factura y ahora podía sentir como Bo estaba en algún tipo de peligro que la estaba partiendo literalmente por la mitad.

Necesitaba proteger a Bo.

-Kaiser...¿estas bien?-pregunto Mary.

-Si...tengo que irme...-susurro ella-. Es importante...

-¿Beth?-pregunto Mary.

Kaiser la miro y fue entonces cuando Mary la soltó y la dejo ir con una sonrisa que la rubia devolvió antes de que la mujer colocara en su mano una tela negra y la impulsara a salir hacia donde tuviera que marcharse.

-Dale un saludo de mi parte-dijo la mujer.

-Lo haré...-susurro Kaiser.

Y sin más desapareció entre el bosque a las afueras de Grimley con una sonrisa detrás de ella de la mujer que había criado a Bo desde que era un simple bebe.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

_Click...Click...Click..._

Bo despertó con las gotas de agua cayendo a su lado para mirar a su alrededor y ver lo que parecía una especie de cueva alrededor, enfocó la mirada observando a Kenzi, Dyson y Tamsin a su alrededor y a Vex frente a ellas quien ya estaban despierto y mirando con cara de pocos amigos a alguien que ella no había visto.

-¿Que pasa?-murmuro Bo.

-Sucubo...es un placer verte...seguro que tu abuelo esta muy feliz de verte también...-susurro la persona.

Bo miro hacia delante para ver al ser que estaba plantado delante de ella, su cuerpo musculo, pelo blanco y piel pálida le hacian pensar que era una vampiro pero había algo en él, algo mucho más oscuro y terrorifico que ella no podía adivinar.

Y la miraba como si fuera el juguete que siempre había querido.

-¡Bo!

La voz de Trick la hizo mirar a un lado para ver la celda donde su abuelo se encontraba estirando las manos hacia ella como si intentara tocarla sin éxito mientras que a su lado, en otra celda, Hale estaba mirando al tipo que tenía ante ella con todo el odio que podían formar sus ojos.

-¡Bastardo!

-Oh...callate, sirena-dijo el hombre.

Bo gruño, odiaba que trataran mal a sus amigos y cerró los ojos intentando invocar sus poderes solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no podía llamarlos...no podía usar sus habilidades.

-Ahorrate el intento, no podrás usar tus habilidades-dijo el hombre-¿Y bien, Trick? ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-¡No tenías bastante con amenazar a Hale!-grito Trick-. Juro que en cuanto me libere...

-Estas muy mayor para para amenazarme, viejo-dijo el hombre-. Ahora, tienes los resultados o no.

Trick golpeó los barrotes antes de lanzarles sus notas a los pies y escupir en el suelo, algo muy normal en el rey de la sangre para mostrar su repugnacia a cualquier cosa o persona y que solo hizo reir al hombre que se cruzó del brazos esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Los analisis de sangre presentan trazos fae...pero también humanos-dijo Trick con un gruñido-...sea lo que sea, es un hibrido y tus otros restos, tu fae esta enfermo de la peor enfermedad que cualquiera de nosotros pueda tener.

-Se alimenta de uno de los suyos-dijo el hombre.

-Si, ahora ya tienes tus respuestas y quiero las mías...-dijo Trick.

-Ya sabes que soy un Una Men, ¿que más necesitas?-dijo el hombre.

-Quiero saber de quien son estos resultados-dijo Trick.

-Oh...los restos vienen de...Massimo, un fae druida-dijo el hombre-...y la sangre...

De repente, una sombra apareció delante de todos golpeando al Una Men que cayó al suelo duramente antes de que apareciera al lado de Bo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios dejando a todos los presentes sin aliento.

-¡Kaiser!

Kaiser miró a Kenzi antes de bajar su mirada a Bo sintiendo como algo de su seguridad se perdía pero haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por tomar el control de si misma y bajar hasta donde la sucubo pudiera oirla.

-¿Problemas en suculandia?-murmuro Kaiser.

-¿Suculandia?-pregunto Bo-¿Quien eres?

Kaiser sonrió antes de tocarle el pelo haciendo que inexplicablemente corriera un temblor por el cuerpo de la sucubo antes de que se sentír a aquella misteriosa mujer apartandose de ella.

-Eh tu...¿tanto alboroto por un puñado de faes y una humana?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Bueno...todo es todo...-dijo el Una Men levantandose del suelo-. Así que tu eres la famosa Kaiser.

El tono de voz del Una Men hizo a Kaiser dudar por un segundo antes de que dejara escapar una risa, claro que era él, tan altivo y creído y su maldita apariencia, por supuesto que no había muerto cuando ella había imaginado.

-Y tu eres uno de los Una Mens...¿donde te has dejado al resto, pandillero?

-No necesito a nadie más para esto-dijo él-. Mis hermanos y hermana reposan, necesitan fuerza, yo soy distinto, más poderoso.

-Ya...lo que eres es un niño estupido que se cree el rey del mundo-dijo Kaiser.

El Una Men gruño, esas palabras le hicieron recordar a cuando era débil y odiaba que nadie se las dijera, mucho menos alguien que debería ser un espectro a su lado.

Kaiser sonrió esperando el ataque que ocurrió poco después, lo conocía demasiado y sabía tanto sus errores que casi le parecía mentira que a estas alturas siguiera cayendo de forma tan pobre en lo mismo.

-Ese tipo de cosas es lo que te llevan a la perdición-dijo Kaiser.

Se apartó de él con un ágil movimiento y le pateó la espalda para hacerlo chocar contra la pared entre las celdas de Trick y Hale mientras los que estaban a su alrededor no podían hacer otra cosas que ver el golpe con total sorpresa.

-Kaiser...-dijo Kenzi levantando sus manos-...¿te importa?

Kaiser suspiro y con agiles movimiento destrozó las cadenas de Kenzi quien se dedico a liberar a los demás mientras ella se hacia cargo del Una Men que comenzaba a apartarse de la pared.

-Eres buena...¿donde has aprendido esa llave?-pregunto él.

-Oh...ya sabes, entrené duro para patear traseros como el tuyo-dijo Kaiser.

-Interesante...es la misma llave que le enseñe a mi hermana cuando eramos jovenes-dijo él.

Kaiser sonrió antes de que él se lanzara otra vez a por ella y esta vez ella simplemente lo esquivara saltando sobre él agachandose luego para barrerlo con sus pies y hacerlo golpear de nuevo el suelo.

-Quizá tu hermana se la enseño a alguien más-dijo Kaiser.

-Puede ser...los Beattie siempre fuimos generosos-dijo él-. Y Karen no era la excepción.

Bo abrió los ojos al recocer el nombre de Karen Beattie como el que aparecía en la hoja de busca y captura que habían encontrado con la foto de Lauren y como si de un rompecabezas se tratara entendió que aquel tipo, aquel Una Men era el hermano de Lauren.

-¿Como es posible?-susurro Tamsin por ella.

Por un momento Kaiser los miro antes de girarse al Una Men quien sonrió y saltó hacia atrás mirando directamente a la sucubo que era la que más afectada estaba de todos y a la que más daño podía hacer.

-Karen pensó que había muerto...esa zorra pensó que matandome iba a proteger a los de vuestra raza pero los Una Mens vieron mi potencial, además les faltaba un miembro que había sido asesinado recientemente y me acogieron-dijo él.

-Lauren...¿Lauren te mató?-pregunto Bo casi sin palabras.

-Ella creo las bombas que mataron a 11 personas entre faes y humanos por tus ordenes-replicó Kaiser con seriedad-...matarte es lo menos que podía haber hecho.

-Nadie la obligó-dijo el Una Men.

-Eras su hermano-dijo Kaiser-...ella confíaba en tí y tu la traicionaste, es la historia de su vida.

Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, Trick, Hale e incluso Vex recibieron aquellas palabras como si fueran para ellos mismos sintiendo el veneno en la voz de Kaiser quien ni siquiera intentó esconderlo mientras se centraba totalmente en el Una Men.

-Mala suerte-dijo el Una Men-. De todas formas esta muerta, algo digno de una rata como ella.

Kaiser iba a contestarle cuando sintió que la tierra temblaba levemente y se giro para ver a Bo con las manos levemente separadas y sus ojos brillando completamente azules con un aura tan peligroso que incluso la asusto a ella.

_No cesa de sorprenderme..._

-La única rata aquí eres tú-susurro Bo.

Su voz no era normal, había bajado un grado y su poder era increible, tanto que el Una Men se vio forzado a clavar los pies en la tierra para no ser lanzado contra una pared de la cueva sorprendido de la fuerza de la sucubo.

Kaiser sabía que de seguir así iban a tener problemas mucho más serios y, antes de que todo se saliera de control decidió hacer lo que nadie se atrevía y cerró los ojos, invocando sus poderes para transportarlos a todos menos al Una Men al único sitio seguro que podía imaginar.

El Dal.

Cuando llegaron allí ella respiró, finalmente había hecho su trabajo y se giro para marcharse cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba del brazo y la giraba para quedar literalmente cara a cara con la mismísima Bo Dennis.

-¿Quien eres y de que conoces a Lauren?-pregunto Bo a milimetros de sus labios.

Kaiser sonrió, lista para abrir la caja de pandora de una vez y mostrarle a Bo Dennis lo que había hecho con la persona que decía amar.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Right In Your Face**

Kaiser se soltó del agarre de Bo y la miro a la cara para luego pasar una mirada sobre los demás seres que estaban allí, todos tan expectantes y ansiosos como si quisieran saber todo de su vida.

Algo a lo no tenían ningún derecho, pero a la vez había tan poco se sentía comoda sin poder decirles lo que quería cara a cara, usando su verdadera identidad.

-La conozco de siempre, era mi mejor amiga-dijo Kaiser-...mi única amiga.

-No te creo-dijo Bo.

-Eso no es un problema, yo tampoco te creo a ti-dijo Kaiser.

-Eh...no te metas con ella-gruño Dyson.

Kaiser lo miro de reojo con una rabia tan presente que sorprendió a Dyson, no se conocían de nada y ella lo odiaba como si fuera su peor enemigo.

_Debe ser por esa amistad con Lauren..._

-Mantente al margen, perro-escupió Kaiser-. Bo no necesita a alguien como tu y ya va siendo hora de que sepa la verdad de las cosas.

-¿Y que verdad es esa?-pregunto Bo-. No sabes nada de nuestra relación...

-Tú abandono, Bo-dijo Kaiser-. Vuestra desintonía y su miedo por Dyson, eso fue lo que hizo que todo vuestra relación se destruyera.

Con esas simples palabras la dejo sin aliento mientras caminaba hacia la puerta lista para irse para ser detenida de nuevo por Kenzi, quien la miraba bastante molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eso es mentira, BoBo quería a Lauren...-defendió Kenzi.

-Tanto como tú, seguro-dijo Kaiser quien luego la miro de arriba abajo-¿Sabes? Ella te tenía envidia, Kenzi, te admiraba por saber estar en un mundo así como una humana pero no eres más que una chiquilla asustada bajo las faldas de Bo.

Kenzi bajo los brazos lentamente deshaciendo su cruce mientras Kaiser la ignoraba y se marchaba saliendo del Dal para finalmete dejar escapar el aire y enfocarse en lo que realmente tenía que pensar.

Volver al tren de una maldita vez y comprobar como estaba Rainer.

_Aunque tu corazón duela y tu alma se destruya...sigue adelante..._

Esas palabras le había dicho una vez Rainer durante una de sus muchas charlas y era lo que debía hacer si quería seguir con esta locura adelante y salir con el corazón intacto.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Dal, la gente se había quedado en silencio mirando entre la sucubo y la humana que permanecían quietas en sus posiciones haciendo frente a la verdad que no se habían atrevido a reconocer.<p>

Para Kenzi, las palabras de Kaiser eran una sorpresa, no tenía ni ide de que Lauren la envidiaba y no estaba segura de creerlo pero a la vez no podía quitarse la sensación de que había un importante motivo para que fuera verdad.

Kenzi era libre en un mundo donde Lauren era una esclava y hasta ahora no había entendido el significado real de esa situación.

-Necesito un trago...-murmuro caminando detrás de la barra para servirse un buen chupito de vodka.

Necesitaba olvidar la verdad que había tenido delante de sus narices todo el tiempo y nunca quiso ver, necesitaba pensar para no hacer frente al hecho de que se había transformado en lo que tanto había odiado cuando estaba en la calle.

Había sido con la doctora como la gente había sido con ella cuando pedía para comer o robaba por pura necesidad.

La había juzgado sin saber absolutamente nada de ella.

_Gran trabajo, Kenz..._

La humana respiró y miro sobre su mejor amiga, para Bo las palabras de Kaiser eran mucho peores ya que la sucubo había prometido cuidarla, estar a su lado, hacer las cosas juntas y habían hecho todo al revés.

Cada maldita cosa la había hecho peor.

Al principio todo había ido bien, incluso después de su indiscrección con Dyson, ellas se habían dicho que se querían, maldita sea era la primera vez que Bo le decía a alguien que le quería y todo iba bien, tenían sus problemas pero iban solucionandolos día por día, juntas.

Hasta su amanecer, ahí fue el verdadero momento de la verdad.

Bo se había distanciado, lo sabía por Kenzi quien no había dejado de decirselo y aunque ella lo había arreglado con la pequeña humana, las cosas no habían sido tan simples para Lauren, más que nada porque Kenzi no tenía la sombra de una antigua mejor amiga detrás.

Pero Lauren tenía la presencia de Dyson constantemente en su espalda.

Aunque no era mentira lo que había dicho, ella estaba enamorada de Lauren, con Amanecer o sin el pero todo la había confundido durante su prueba, Dyson se convirtió en Lauren y viceversa y de alguna manera ella se confundió.

_¡Maldita prueba!_

Aún así para el tiempo en el que fueron a por Taft ella tenía claras las cosas, quería una vida con Lauren y solo con Lauren pero había fallado en decirselo, había fallado en mostrarlo y luego ella...

Lauren murió pensando que ella la odiaba.

-Bo...todo esta bien-susurro Dyson a su lado.

-No...nada esta bien...-susurro la sucubo-. Tengo que salir de aquí...

Y sin avisar se marchó dejando atrás a sus amigos en busca de respirar el aire que no la llenara de culpa y le rompiera el corazón como ella había hecho con su doctora tiempo atrás sin querer.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Rainer suspiró, desde luego no podía imaginar peor encuentro entre su hija y Kaiser que ese, las heridas todavía eran recientes y no se esperaba que su guerrera dejara a su pequeña irse tan fácil con sus errores pero aún así él sabía que las palabras de Kaiser no venían de la rabia.

Venían del dolor.

El rey podía sentirlo con fuerza, desde que la salvó de morir podía sentir la verdadera culpa de Kaiser, su incapacidad de ser capaz de darle a su pequeña todo lo que tenía, su rabia con la vida por no ser suficiente.

Se estaba ahogando en una miseria de la que él necesitaba sacarla cuanto antes.

Fue por eso que iba a tomar esta decisión, tenía que buscar una manera de redimir a Bo y salvar a Kaiser de su dolor y solo conocía a una persona que pudiera hacer el trabajo y darle la lección que las dos necesitaban.

-Padre...-murmuro Rainer.

-Hijo...¿a que debo el honor?

Rainer sonrió, su padre era un ser no especialmente amable y por supuesto oscuro pero le tenía cierta estima y podía ayudarlo en este tiempo tan complicado.

Además, le debía una por quedarse todo este tiempo a su lado cuidando de él y de la oscuridad que lo consumía de tanto en tanto.

-Necesito un favor, quiero que transportes a Kaiser y a Bo a uno de tus universos-dijo Rainer.

-Oh por favor...eso es un trabajo de bebe...-murmuro su padre.

-Es tu poder, padre y quiero que les muestres la verdad-dijo Rainer.

-La verdad, ¿eh?-pregunto su padre-¿Que parte de la verdad quieres?

-Quiero que las obligues a trabajar juntas, inventate algo padre, eres listo-dijo Rainer-. Hazlas ver que trabajar unidas es mejor que andar por ahi odiandose...

-Lo que quieres es que reviva el fuego-dijo su padre-...ah...en momentos como este recuerdo porque eras un rey tan querido, siempre mirando por los demás.

Rainer rió antes de que viera a su padre guiñarle el ojo y mover sus manos para crear la distracción que les hacía falta para volver a juntar a la sucubo y la guerrera.

-Coge palomitas, hijo, esto va a ser digno de ver.-susurro su padre.

-Lo haré, padre...gracias...

-Un padre hace lo que sea por su hijo-dijo su padre con una sonrisa-. Y Krampus no iba a ser menos.

Rainer sonrió mientras veía a Kaiser y a Bo desaparecer y luego apretó los dientes mientras sentía la oscuridad desgarrandolo en su interior, su forma animal pidiendo a gritos ser liberada para destruir todo lo bueno que quedaba de él.

_Olvidate de eso Pyrripus..._

No iba a permitirlo, él podría estar condenado a ser consumido por esa bestia pero por ningún motivo iba a dejar que su hija o Kaiser pagaran por ese pecado del que ninguna de ellas tenía culpa.

Aunque de ello dependiera su vida entera.

* * *

><p>Kaiser no sabía donde estaba pero podía sentir con fuerza el peligro viniendo de todos lados mientras se giraba a su izquierda y veía a Bo correr en su dirección, algo tan irreal como imposible ya que ni siquiera estaban en el mismo lugar.<p>

Ella se había ido y ahora la sucubo venía hacia ella con la misma cara de sorpresa que estaba segura que ella reflejaba.

-¡Aparta!

Sin pensarlo Kaiser la agarró lanzandola a un hueco que se reflejaba a un lado de donde ella estaba parada y vió entonces la enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba y que esquivó gracias a que Bo la apartó golpeandola contra la pared y colocando su cuerpo a modo de escudo.

Algo que calentó y sorprendió a Kaiser antes de que se diera cuenta de quien era y la apartara bruscamente.

-Un gracias por salvarme el trasero habría estado bien-murmuro Bo.

-Gracias por golpearme contra una roca-dijo Kaiser-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-¿Como quieres que lo sepa?-pregundo Bo irritada-. Un minuto estoy en el Dal y ¡pum! Al siguiente estoy aquí, en medio de una cueva con un loco psicopata lanzandome bolas de fuego.

Kaiser la miro cruzandose de brazos mientras veía a Bo con su mirada penetrante mirando alrededor de lugar en busca de respuesta que, como de costumbre en su vida, no iba a encontrar quedandose parada.

Y de repente recordó lo mucho que echaba de menos tenerla a su lado.

_Olvida eso, K...ella no es tuya, tu estas muerta..._

-¿Quien era ese psicopata?-pregunto Kaiser intentando centrarse en su problema actual.

-¿Y yo que se? Un tipo muy raro, dijo algo de ser un druida y de hacer orgullosa a su mami-dijo Bo-. Desde luego parecía tener problemas de cariño maternal.

-Massimo-dijo Kaiser-. Ese debe ser Massimo...

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Bo.

-Lauren me contó cosas sobre él, cuando no estaba centrada en ti y tus problemas solía investigar-dijo Kaiser-. Y es el único druida que recuerdo que nombrara como si estuviera chiflado.

-Claro que Lauren tendría la respuesta-susurro Bo ablandando su mirada-...ella siempre las tenía.

Kaiser la miro y vio como parte de la energía que Bo siempre mostraba había desaparecido haciendola perder algo de su inicial furia hacia ella al ver que su falta la había afectado de alguna manera.

-¿La quisiste alguna vez?-murmuro Kaiser antes de poder detenerse.

-Siempre-dijo Bo sin pensar-. Siempre la quise y la quiero todavía, solo fui una completa estupida a la hora de demostrarlo, solo lo hice la primera vez que le dije que la quería, ¿tu crees? Era la primera persona en mi vida que se lo decía.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo sonreir, no sabía que la primera vez que Bo había dicho aquellas palabras había sido para ella y en cierta manera, le hizo pensar en que podía haber pasado si lo hubiera sabido.

Kaiser iba a decir algo cuando de repente escucharon un grito y vieron a Massimo correr hacia ellas con la mirada perdida y un par de bolas de fuego en sus manos que seguramente iban para ellas.

-Sucubo, te has ganado una oportunidad para que confíe en tí-dijo Kaiser rápidamente-Vamos a patearle el trasero y quizá...solo quizá, después deje que te expliques.

-Hecho-dijo Bo rápidamente.

Desde un sitio seguro Krampus sonrió, era tan fácil ver el amor que Kaiser sentía todavía por la sucubo y lo mucho que la sucubo quería a su doctora, realmente le parecía mentira que ninguna de las dos se sincerara de una buena vez teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tenían que vivir todavía.

_Esta juventud de hoy en día..._

Kaiser suspiró clamando sus poderes para rodear todo de oscuridad creando una barrera contra la que chocaron las bolas de fuego mientras Bo levitaba levemente usando sus poderes de sucubo y miraba a Massimo con una sonrisa.

-Hora de comer...-susurro Bo.

El druida la miro asustado por un segundo antes de que él también levitara al mismo nivel que Bo y comenzara a sentir como su energía salía de él ante la fascinada mirada de Kaiser quien esperaba tranquilamente a que Bo terminara.

Era la tercera vez que la veía hacer aquello y no cesaba de dejarla sin palabras.

Cuando la sucubo tuvo bastante bajo lentamente al suelo mientras Massimo caía con un fuerte ruido y Kaiser se acercaba para tomarle el pulso, estaba muy débil, pero no estaba muerto, lo que demostraba solo todo el control que Bo había ganado en el tiempo que no la había visto.

-Vamonos antes de que decida volver a cometer otra idiotez-dijo la sucubo-. Me debes una charla.

-No querida-dijo Kaiser caminando fuera de la cueva para respirar el aire fresco del bosque-...tu me la debes a mí.

Bo la miro antes de lanzar sus manos al cielo y seguirla sin saber porque ni siquiera estaba intentando ser civilizada con aquella extraña mujer y, sobretodo, porque estaba sintiendose atraída por su maldita actitud.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Aife tenía muy presente las palabras que había discutido con los demás antes de marcharse y por eso estaba dispuesta a encontrar la verdad para que no volviera a pasar lo que desató toda la tragedia de su vida.

Perder a su marido, a su hija...

Nunca perdonaría a Pyrripus por ello y por los daños causados, no recordaba mucho de su tiempo con él o antes de él pero tenía muy presente el dolor y la mirada dolida de Rainer cada vez que le hacía daño.

La tortura a la que los dos habían sido sometidos.

_¡Vete, Aife!_

_¡No!_

_¡Vete!_

Su padre había tomado la decisión por ella y había encerrado a Rainer en un intentó de eliminar la oscuridad pero la oscuridad no se iría, de alguna manera había llegado hasta Bo destruyendo también parte de su vida.

-Maldito hijo de perra...

Aife caminó por la ciudad en busca de lo que había sentido, una energía que recordaba brevemente y que iba ligada a alguien que ella quería ver pero no encontró nada así que siguió con su busqueda hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la energía comenzó a envolverla.

-¿¡Quien es!?-grito Aife.

-Muy bonito saludar así a tu suegro, Aife...

Antes de saber que estaba pasando se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver, un recuerdo del pasado que ahora si pudo identificar con la energía que la había traído hasta aquí.

-Krampus...¿como?-susurro Aife.

-Oh...digamos que mi hijo intenta mostrarle una verdad a vuestra pequeña-dijo Krampus.

-¿Rainer?-pregunto Aife sin aire-. ¿Rainer esta aquí?

Krampus le sonrió y chaqueó sus dedos para mostrarle la sombra de la imagen de Bo y otra mujer hablando en el mismo bosque donde ella estaba.

Una mujer que le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

-No pensarías que él la dejaría morir tan fácilmente, ¿no?-pregunto Krampus en un susurro.

Y entonces la sucubo, como si fuera una revelación y recordando todo lo que había visto en el laboratorio de Taft, comprendió quien era la persona que se escondía detrás de ese antifaz.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong> Ahí queda la primera parte de este encuentro. Sobre **So...Goodbye** siento deciros que de momento es un capitulo único, no tenía nada más planeado y aunque no descarto algún día añadir algo de momento...así se queda.

Como siempre, gracias por todo!


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:**Segunda parte del capi, **neshlud **no esperes más :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 8: Music Box<strong>

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que Kaiser por fin encontró un lugar lo suficiente tranquilo para que pudieran hablar, la sinceridad y la pena de Bo la había afectado de una manera extraña más que nada porque no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ver muestras de amor en la sucubo.

Pero si quería que volviera a confiar en ella, este era su mejor momento para demostrarlo.

-Es tu momento, sucubo-dijo Kaiser sentandose en una roca-...ahora pudes explicarme porque trataste a Lauren como si claramente no valiera nada.

-No fue...-comenzó Bo quien luego se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos-...fue exactamente así...y no creo que nada de lo que diga pueda justificar esa actitud.

-Yo tampoco, pero tienes la oportunidad de decir lo que sientas, Bo. Quien sabe, quizá Lauren pueda escucharte este donde este-susurro Kaiser.

Bo la miro y después suspiró pasando una mano por su pelo, quizá tenía razón y Lauren la pudiera escuchar pero aún así, el dolor de no poder decirle la verdad frente a frente la perseguiría para siempre.

-Tuve miedo...-susurro Bo.

-¿Como?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Tuve miedo...cuando hablé con ella y me dijo que no era suficiente para mi descubrí que era al revés, yo no era bastante para ella-dijo Bo-...por eso me encerré tanto en el amanecer, pensé que si lo pasaba y controlaba mis poderes quizá pudiera darle la estabilidad que ella se merecía.

-Eres una sucubo, Bo, no habrías podido hacerlo completamente-susurro Kaiser.

-¡Ya lo se! Cada maldito momento, incluso con Dyson y Tamsin estaba ella metida en mi mente y en mi corazón. Lo habría dado todo, Kaiser, todo por ser normal y amarla como se merece pero a la vez...a la vez se que sin esto no la habría conocido-susurro Bo.

-Ella te habría amado aunque no hubieras podido ser totalmente monogama, Bo, sabía lo que eras, maldita sea, te quería por lo que eres pero la dejaste atrás...y Dyson...

Bo cerró los ojos, sabía que la había dejado atrás y no había palabras para describir lo mucho que lo sentía pero no entendía porque Lauren podría haberse enfadado por Dyson, ella mantuvo su promesa.

-No se que le hice con Dyson...-susurro Bo sinceramente.

-Casi la matas para salvarlo...-dijo Kaiser-...no es que quisiera que muriera pero...

-No lo entiendes...yo no...me di cuenta de que era Dyson cuando la mire pero mientras estabamos en mi amanecer y después...todo lo que veía era ella-susurro Bo.

-¿Que?-pregunto Kaiser confundida.

-Todavía no sabemos que paso pero la verdad es que durante mi amanecer, él era ella, un doctor que hablaba cientifico y que era adorable y Lauren era Dyson, una policía con quien tuve una relación que ella terminó por mi bien-dijo Bo-...después de pensarlo mucho llegué a la conclusión de todo había sido porque Dyson vino conmigo.

Kaiser se quedó pensativa, obviamente ella no había sabido nada de esto pero era una posibilidad tan plausible como cualquier otra, al fin y al cabo, el amanecer era así, impredecible.

-Entonces...Bo, tu quieres a Lauren...

-¿Es que tengo que hacertelo por escrito?-pregunto Bo-...por supuesto que la quiero, la amo y no creo que pueda a amar a nadie más de la misma manera.

Kaiser sonrió, esta vez si pudo notar la calidez en la voz de Bo, pudo ver su mirada el mismo brillo que tenía la primera vez que se vieron, cuando le dijo aquellas palabras que sostenía hasta el día de hoy.

_"Dios mío, eres preciosa..."_

-Entonces te alegrará saber que ella tenía una caja como esta...-susurro Kaiser.

Bo abrió sus ojos cunado vio lo que ella tenía en las manos, era su caja de música, la que tenía cuando era niña y le había acompañado tantas veces durante su vida que había olvidado sin querer en su huida.

Y que ahora Kaiser tenía en sus manos.

-¿Donde la encontraste?-pregunto Bo tomandola de las manos de la mujer-...¿y como dices que Lauren tenía una igual?

-Es una larga historia...digamos que tu madre adoptiva me hecho una mano-dijo Kaiser-...y en cuanto a Lauren, ella nunca lo supo, pero la tenía y es igual a esta.

Bo sonrió y abrió la caja para escuchar el sonido de la música que tanto la calmaba cuando era solo una niña, imaginar que Lauren también la escuchaba la hacía feliz y cuando la pegó a su pecho sintió que el olor cálido y suave de la doctora estaba allí, con ella.

Aunque era algo imposible.

Kaiser la miro detenidamente, para ella era todo un placer mirar a Bo dejarse llevar por sus emociones, más si venían de esta manera cargadas de amor y serenidad que casi la llevaron a revelarle su identidad, algo que pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría.

No cuando tenía tantos peligros que afrontar.

Cuando Rainer la salvó y le hizo recordar su unidad, ella había recordado la amistad que les había unido, eran tan amigos que Lauren había llegado a reclamar a la hija no nata del rey y Aife como suya.

Por supuesto Aife estaba asustada, Ysabeau no había nacido y ya tenía pretendientes pero Rainer le había dicho que era algo normal y que no podía elegir a nadie mejor para su pequeña que ella misma.

_Y pensar que todo se destruyó por una simple misión..._

Pero ahora estaban aquí de nuevo, Ysabeau crecida como toda una hermosa mujer y ella reencarnada y transformada en una guerrera, la guerra del rey oscuro.

-Kaiser...

Levantó la mirada para ver a Bo cuando de repente sintió algo apretandola con fuerza, era un dolor incontrolable que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo desde la roca y abrazarse a si misma mientras Bo se acercaba a ella con preocupación y ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Kaiser? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bo.

Ella quería decirle la verdad mientras sentía como la oscuridad que estaba poseyendo a Rainer la atacaba, incluso a esa distancia podía sentir a Rainer pelear y dado que él compartía su poder con ella, ella estaba obligada a hacer lo mismo.

La oscuridad podía ser de él, pero el castigo era para los dos.

-¿Kaiser?

-Hija...¿estas bien?

-Ysabeau, apartate...

Bo apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mientras veía a su madre apartarla de Kaiser y mirar a la misteriosa mujer con sorpresa y cautela, casi como esperara que les atacara, en cambio, otro ser solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo con cierta preocupación.

-Krampus...-susurro Kaiser-¿Que haces fuera de casa a estas horas?

-Papa me dejo salir-dijo Krampus-...y teniendo cuenta de que soy su padre...ya era hora.

Kaiser sonrió y por un momento a Bo le pareció ver la sonrisa de Lauren, algo que la sorprendió por lo menos hasta que su madre se coloco delante de ella y miro a Krampus con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Aife-...esta rodeada de oscuridad.

-Comparte los poderes de Rainer y su castigo, pero también tiene los suyos propios-explicó Krampus quien luego miro a Kaiser-...creo que debemos ir a casa, si estas así es que mi hijo no debe estar muy bien.

Kaiser apenas asintió antes de mirar a Bo directamente a los ojos y otra vez, la sucubo tuvo un deja vú de Lauren mirandola con esos ojos marrones que le quitaban el aliento y la hacían perderse en ellos.

-Viejo...-susurro Aife-...quiero ir.

-No es el momento, hija...pero lo será, pronto...-dijo Krampus.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Krampus chasqueó sus dedos transportandose con Kaiser al tren mientras Bo y Aife volvían al Dal rodeadas de todos sus amigos quienes las miraron.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Bo.

Aife suspiró, miro a su padre y luego se sentó en la silla más cercana cogiendo el chupito de Kenzi para beberselo de un trago mientras clavaba su mirada en la de su hija y sentía que iba siendo horas de contar un par de verdades.

-Ese que se ha llevado a Kaiser...es tu abuelo, Krampus-dijo Aife.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras Aife seguía dandole vueltas a una pregunta de la que pensaba tenía respuesta pero no podía recordar cual.

_¿Para que quería Rainer a Lauren?_

**-Claiming Destiny-**

El tren estaba gritando de furia, eso pudieron sentirlo Kaiser y Krampus nada más llegar cuando fueron lanzados al otro extremo con un fuerte golpe que hizo al viejo fae gruñir y mirar a la guerrera.

-Esta claro que tenemos un problema.

-Si fuera uno solo...-dijo Kaiser.

Se levantó ayudando a Krampus para correr por los vagones, podía ver al resto de seres del tres temblando, escondidos y a otros que parecían extraños, parecían cambiados, transformados...

-Oh, venga ya...

Eran fae, almas muertas que habían vagado por el mundo y que suponía que la oscuridad habia traido hasta ellos, los fantasmas poseían casi la inmortalidad y supuestamente nadie conocía como vencerlos.

Nadie excepto ella y Rainer, claro.

-Kramp...cogete los cuernos-dijo Kaiser.

-Un respeto a tus mayores, joven-riñó el fae.

-Disculpe, señor...¿le importaría agarrarse a algo mientras pateo a estos tipos?-dijo Kaiser más dulcemente.

Krampus bufó pero se apartó a tiempo de no recibir una patada de Kaiser cuando esta se giro para golpear a un fantasma y luego agarro a otro del brazo usando demasiada fuerza para quedarse solo con la mano al mismo tiempo que Krampus golpeaba al resto del fantasma con sus cuernos.

-Muy buena, viejo-dijo Kaiser plantando el esqueleto de la mano delante de él-...choca esos cinco.

-Aparta...-dijo él.

Kaiser se encogió de hombros antes de seguir el ataque que rápidamente se convirtió en nada cuando finalmente se deshicieron de todos ellos y siguieron con su camino hacia Rainer.

-¡Hijo!

-¡Rainer!

Llegar a donde estaba el hombre no fue complicado, de hecho, todos les abrieron paso mientras corrían por los vagones del tren saltando fantasmas y obstaculos que tenían por enmedio.

-¿No podías habernos hecho aparecer allí?

-Claro...ni que tuviera un FPS...

-GPS...cabra...-gruño Kaiser.

-Oye, rubita, que hayas venido aquí como super salvadora del mundo no te da derecho a...

-¡Rainer!

Krampus se detuvo al escuchar la voz urgente de Kaiser seguida de la visión de su hijo en el suelo, sus ojos brillaban blancos con fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba sin control mientras la oscuridad lo rodeaba con fuerza.

-Maldito tren...-susurro.

Desde que su querido amigo Trick los pusiera en conocimiento de este tren maldito como medida de contención para la oscuridad de su hijo y lo encerrara, cada vez que la oscuridad de Rainer se forzaba a salir de su cuerpo, el tren reaccionaba intentando matarlo.

Que era la primera razón por la que él había pedido ser encerrado con su hijo.

Miro a Kaiser, ella era la real contención con Rainer, la que solo alguien que conocía la oscuridad podría crear. Su hijo le había dado ese poder después de traerla con él desde la tierra y ella había hecho un enorme trabajo manteniendolo a raya.

De hecho el tren no le había vuelo a dar problemas hasta ahora.

-¡Cadenas!

Vio a Kaiser llamar a sus cadenas doradas que rápidamente agarraron la sombra y la contuvieron mientras ella rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños hasta finalmente tomar el control y deshacer la sombra que voló por el tren descontrolada hasta desaparecer dejando a Rainer en el suelo.

Y entonces pudieron acercarse a él.

-Eh...hijo-dijo Krampus.

Rainer se movió lentamente mirando primero a Krampus y luego a Kaiser quien le sonreía mientras se quitaba la tela que cubría su cara y lo ayudaba a sentarse y a enfocarse en lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-Mi cabeza...-murmuro Rainer.

-Has estado cerca de perderte hijo, menos mal que tenemos la contención correcta-dijo Krampus-...nuestra amiga es como un golpe de vodka en la noche perfecta...o el fuego cuando quieres hacer algún fae extra crujiente o...

-...cogí la idea, padre-dijo Rainer quien luego a Kaiser-...gracias.

-Un placer...-dijo ella-...aunque me gustaría saber porque esta vez en vez de meterse en ti a rebotado por el tren y luego a desaparecido.

-Tu amor...-susurro Rainer-...esta otra vez vivo, lo que quiere decir que mientras estes conmigo, él no puede tocarme.

Krampus sonrió, el ambiente volvía a ser tranquilo o eso pensaba, de repente, vio a la mano de un fantasma, la que Kaiser había dejado suelta, aparecer como si nada de un salto detrás de la mujer y clavarle lo que parecía ser un puñal que la hizo dejar salir el aire, segundos antes de caer en los brazos sorprendidos de Rainer.

-¿Kaiser?

-Hijo de perra...

El viejo fae destruyó la mano y después sacó el puñal gruñendo el furia al ver el veneno cubrir la hoja, un liquido letal que solo podía curar una persona y aún así no estaba seguro de que pudiera sobrevivir.

-¡Kaiser!

-Rainer...es el veneno de Toug Lang...-dijo Krampus-...solo Trick puede contrarestarlo.

-No...joder...-gruño Rainer.

El tren gruño de nuevo moviendose bruscamente y lanzandolos a todos a un lado de la habitación, el descontrol de Rainer comenzaba a resurgir de nuevo y eso forzó a su padre a golpearlo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Centrate, tenemos que llevar a Kaiser con Trick...

-Llevala...-dijo Rainer.

-No...-dijo Krampus decidido a no dejar a su hijo-...esta vez vas tu...

Y antes de que Rainer pudiera hacer nada, Krampus se hizo un corte para confudir su sangre y hacerla pasar por la de su hijo al tiempo que tocaba el hombro de Rainer y tanto él como Kaiser desaparecían de la vista del viejo que fae que sonrió como si aquello fuera una despedida.

* * *

><p>-¿Como que es mi abuelo?-pregunto Bo incapaz de pensar en nada más.<p>

-Es Krampus, el padre de tu padre...-dijo Aife-...un fae que puede transportarse a si mismo o a cualquiera que elija.

-¿Salió del tren?-pregunto Trick.

-Él no lo tenía prohibido-dijo Aife-...el caso es que conoce a nuestra amiga...Kaiser.

-Osea que he conocido a mi otro abuelo...-susurro Bo todavía en shock-...¿y porque se llevó a Kaiser?

Aife iba a contestarle pero de repente, una luz inundó el Dal y tanto ella como Bo y el resto de la sala se quedaron de piedra al revelar las dos formas que aparecieron en el suelo, una sosteniendo a la otra.

-Rainer...-respiró Aife.

Bo ni siquiera podía pensar, toda su atención estaba en la mujer que este hombre sostenía, llevaba la ropa de Kaiser pero por una vez podía verla sin su antifaz y sin el, era muchisimo más claro reconocerla.

Aunque era dificil reconocer a alguien que se suponía que debía estar muerta desde hacía varios meses y en lugar de eso estaba allí, delante de todos.

_Ahora entiendo todos esos parecidos...esa rabia...ese dolor..._

Era ella todo el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta hasta que la miró a la cara. Bo comenzó a sonreir sintiendo que el corazón volvía a palpitarle con fuerza cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

El hombre que la sostenía estaba colocando una mano en su espalda y la mano estaba llena de sangre y un liquido oscurecido.

-¡Ayudadme! ¡La han envenenado!-grito Rainer.

Y de repente todas las preguntas se convirtieron en nada.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: The Human Warrior**

Las cosas pasaron más rápido de lo que Rainer estaba preparado cuando sintió a Dyson empujarlo lejos de Lauren y golpearlo a un pared mientras Trick usaba su sangre para crear una prisión para contenerlo y era Bo quien tomaba a Lauren en sus brazos casi como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí.

No le habría importado realmente que lo detuvieran o que lo encerraran pero ahora mismo su preocupación por Lauren era tal que ni siquiera le importaba parecer una maldita bestia, la misma que rugía muerte si no le ayudaban a salvarla.

-¡No me encierres a mi! ¡Salvala a ella!

Trick lo ignoró mientras Aife se acercaba a Lauren y se arrodillaba junto a su hija que estaba intentando sin éxito despertar a la doctora mientras colocaba su mano en la pequeña herida en su hombro que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Espera...ese liquido...-dijo Aife.

-Es veneno de Toug Lang...-susurro Rainer-...Trick, eres el único que puede ayudarla.

Bo levantó la mirada hacia su abuelo y Trick sintió que su alma caía al suelo al ver los ojos plagados de lágrimas de su nieta mientras le pedía silenciosamente que la salvara, incluso cuando no sabían que podía ser cierto o no.

Aunque si pensaba fríamente, la desaparición de Lauren y la aparición de Kaiser había sido demasiado cercanas para ser casualidad.

_Oh...que estúpido..._

Se acercó a su nieta quien acariciaba la cara de la doctora con rápidamente llevada por los nervios y se agachó, tocando la herida y viendo como el líquido se retraía ante el toque de su sangre.

-Tiene razón...es el Toug Lang...-susurro Trick-...Hale, prepara la cama y Dyson, busca una bolsa vacía y bien condicionada luego tu y Kenzi preparadla para hacer una transfusión, ¿entendido?

-¡Si!-gritaron todos.

-Tamsin, necesito también una pluma de ala de valkyria para cauterizar la herida-dijo el rey de la sangre.

-Vale...-susurro la valkyria.

Después puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bo y suspiro mirando la mirada asustada de su nieta que él quiso aliviar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se pondrá bien...pero preparate porque después tendrás que darle chi hasta que la herida se cierre completamente-dijo Trick.

-Lo que sea...-susurro Bo mirando otra vez a Lauren-...me debes un par explicaciones ahora tu a mi, ¿eh, doc?

Aife procedió a mirar hasta el que hoy era su marido y él la miro a ella reflejando toda la preocupación que ahora mismo él sentía por su guerrera, por la mujer que había dado tanto por él en su vida anterior y que ahora estaba allí, en brazos de su compañera.

Y entonces la sucubo volvió a mirar a Lauren y una pequeña memoria se instaló en su mente.

**Memoria...**

_-Aife...ven quiero presentarte a alguien..._

_Aife sonrió tomando la mano de su marido quien la llevó hasta la gran sala entre risas y besos hasta que él se detuvo para mirar al frente y abrazar con cariño a la joven que había delante de ellos, debía ser más o menos de su edad, rubia de cabello largo y ojos marrones y sinceros._

_-Esta es, Laurel Delacour Ferris...¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?-dijo él._

_-La famosa amiga de tu infancia...-dijo Aife-...¿ella es?_

_-Si, es como mi hermana-dijo él-...y desde hoy es mi mano derecha en batalla._

_Aife la miro inclinarse ante ella y luego mirarla a los ojos con una cálidez que hizo a la sucubo sonreir y tocar su hombro para que se levantara y se pudieran ver a la misma altura._

_-Los amigos de Rainer son mis amigos-dijo Aife._

_-Será un honor, majestad...-contestó Laurel._

**Fin de la memoria...**

Aife movió su cabeza confundida, no sabía de donde había venido eso pero le lleno de cálidez el corazón mientras miraba a Bo trasladar a Lauren a la cama improvisada que Hale había hecho para ella y a Trick verter su sangre en la bolsa preparada por Dyson y Kenzi mientras la humana inyectaba la aguja en la doctora.

-Espero estar haciendolo bien, doc...-susurro Kenzi.

-Lo estas haciendo bien-susurro Hale besando su cabeza.

Kenzi respiró mientras veía la sangre pasar por su vial al cuerpo de Lauren, pudo ver a la doctora temblar levemente y rápido Trick se apresuro a poner un paño sobre su frente mientras Bo la sostenía con algo más de fuerza como si quisiera recordarle que no estaba sola.

-Bien...-susurro Trick-...funciona.

Aife escuchó la respiración de alivio de su marido mientras lo miraba sentarse en el suelo, claramente se alegraba de verla sana y salva pero todavía podía notar las marcas de preocupación en su cara.

Había algo más que lo preocupaba.

-¿Rainer?-susurro Aife.

-Es mi padre...él esta en el tren...tengo que sacarlo de allí-susurro él.

Aife había conocido a su marido antes de volverse un ser monstruoso e incluso después, sabía que su padre nunca lo había abandonado, incluso cuando Trick lo había encerrado el viejo fae había pedido ser mandado con su hijo.

Y ahora lo había devuelto aquí...al mundo real.

Trick se giro de donde estaba y lo miro con los brazos cruzados, su mirada era determinada pero también había algo de pena y algo de confusión, cosas que Aife también sentía pero que no se dejaba mostrarlas.

Al fin y al cabo su oscuridad casi la había enloquecido.

-Se supone que tenías prohibido pisar la este mundo de nuevo-gruño Trick.

-Mi padre hizo creer que su sangre era la mía y nos sacó de allí-dijo Rainer-...mira, Trick, veo perfecto que me mantengas aquí, pero mantén a Lauren segura y después llevame al Templo de Pyrripus, ¿vale? Asi podre arreglar todo este lío y volver a mi lugar.

-¿Quien me dice que no la tienes dominada?-pregunto Trick-...la estoy salvando por Bo pero si es una marioneta tuya...

-No me jodas, Trick...preguntales a ellos si Kaiser les a salvado el trasero más de una vez o no-dijo Rainer lleno de furia.

Trick se giro y comprobo que ellos no consideraban a Kaiser como malvada, sarcastica si, pero no cruel. De haberlo sido hubiera acabado con todos desde el primer segundo, empezando por Kenzi.

-Esta bien...-murmuro Trick-...Tamsin...

-Aqui tienes la pluma-dijo Tamsin.

El rey de la sangre la tomó en sus manos y la puso sobre la herida de Lauren cerrando los ojos para recitar unas palabras que hicieron que la pluma desapareciera y la herida se cerrara mientras la sangre hacia su trabajo y sustituía a la que estaba corrompida por el veneno.

-Estara dormida un poco más, Bo intenta darle algo de tu chi-dijo Trick-...podeis quedaros con ella y tu, monstruo y yo, vamos a hablar.

Rainer ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse mientras Trick usaba sus poderes para trasladar la celda en la que estaba encerrado fuera del alcance de los demás y Aife lo seguía, queriendo saber que era lo que había pasado.

Porque tenía a Lauren y que era esa memoria que no le dejaba respirar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Bo acariciaba el pelo de Lauren pasandole algo de energía y mirandola con adoración mientras se recordaba lo cerca que la había tenido todo el tiempo, las cosas que le había dicho pensando que era otra persona y sonrió al saber que por fin ella conocía todo lo que su corazón siempre había querido decirle.<p>

Que ella era su amor, su vida.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-Tranquila...-susurro Bo-...estoy aquí.

Lauren pareció sonreir y Bo bajo su mirada para besarla mientras no muy lejos de allí, Kenzi se apoyaba en Hale y el sirena la abrazaba por la cintura antes de besarle la mejilla y mirar a la pareja.

-Todo estará bien, Kenzi...estaremos bien...

-Ahora lo creo, sirena-susurro Kenzi acariciando sus brazos-...no me dejes nunca.

-Ni en tus sueños-dijo él fundiendose en un beso con ella.

Dyson suspiró mirando de reojo a Bo con Lauren, era una de esas cosas que más le gustaban de ella, como trataba con total cariño y compasión a sus amantes, lo había hecho con él durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos pero aún así, no tenía comparación como con Lauren.

Estaba totalmente entregada a ella.

-Eh...¿todo bien?-pregunto Tamsin.

-No lo se...debería pero tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme-dijo él.

La valkyria pasó una mano por su brazo y le sonrió haciendole recordar a Dyson que Tamsin ya no era la perra que había conocido, ahora era una mujer nueva más tranquila, más parte de su grupo que de sus propios intereses.

Algo que suponía que tenía que ver con estar con Bo y Kenzi.

-Bueno...estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dyson se sintió sonreir de nuevo al ver una minima posibilidad, algo que le parecía una locura pero que podía ser tan real como cualquier otra cosa.

-Puede...-dijo él.

Solo el tiempo lo diría...

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Trick observó a Rainer quien ni siquiera hacia el intento por escapar y se pregunto interiormente que había pasado estos años con el rey que siglos atrás goberno este mundo con buena mano hasta que la oscuridad tomo control de él y lo obligo a exhiliarlo a un tren maldito.

Algo que había hecho forzado por la necesidad de proteger su pueblo, aunque tardo un tiempo en preparar todo dejando atrás a su hija para lidiar con rey oscuro sin darle más que una mirada arrepentida.

_He cometido tantos errores..._

-Lauren...hablanos de ella...

Para su sorpresa Aife decidió romper el silencio entre los tres, la mujer lo miraba orgullosa y sin emociones pero su padre podía ver que muy en el fondo todavía estaba aquella joven que se quedó embarazada del mismo demonio mientras su padre la ignoraba lejos de ella tramando un plan para librar al mundo de sus miserias.

Sus gritos pidiendo que la salvara cuando Rainer se la llevó dominado por la oscuridad.

-Ella es Laurel...más bien su reencarnación-dijo Rainer-...seguramente no la recordeis, mi oscuridad se encargó de borraros la memoria de ella antes de que me lanzaras al tren.

-¿Porque de ella?-pregunto entonces Trick.

-Porque era la única de nosotros que se podía reencarnar...-dijo Rainer-...dios, yo mismo no la reconocí hasta que no la vi pelear contra Taft.

Trick se detuvo cruzando los brazos, el nombre de Laurel le sonaba mucho pero podía ser porque se parecía mucho a Lauren o algo así, no porque se lo estuviera diciendo él. Aunque lo cierto era que siempre había sentido cierto empuje hacia Lauren.

-Puede que tengas razón...susurro Aife-...hace poco, cuando te vi mirarla tuve una especie de recuerdo, de cuando me la presentaste.

-Recuerdo ese día...ella estaba muy nerviosa y yo finalmente estaba feliz de poder introducir a mi amiga en nuestro mundo-dijo Rainer-...era humana también, ¿sabes? Hija de unos chamanes amigos de mi madre, nos criamos juntos prácticamente y como te dije, Aife, tenía un gusto inusial en esa época.

-Las mujeres...-dijo Aife sorprendida de si misma-...recuerdo que ese tipo de cosas estaban castigadas con la muerte entonces pero a Laurel no parecía importarle.

-Claro que no...-rió Rainer-...y a ti tampoco, hasta que paso a ser el destino de nuestra hija...

Aife entonces lo miro y otra memoria llegó a su mente y la hizo recordar el momento en que Rainer le había explicado porque Laurel no había crecido ni un año desde que hacia cinco llegara a sus vidas.

**Memoria...**

_-Realmente no se como decirte esto...-susurro Rainer._

_Ella estaba nerviosa, Laurel era humana, podía notarlo y aún así no había cambiado nada en estos años, ni un solo signo de edad haciendola pensar que o ella les estaba mintiendo o tenían algun tipo de problema._

_-¿Es peligroso?-dijo la sucubo._

_-No...verás Aife no quiero decirtelo antes de irme a esta misión pero...bueno...-dijo él-...es por el bebe que vamos a tener..._

_-¿Bebe? ¿Que bebe?-pregunto Aife sorprendida._

_Rainer sonrió, uno de sus muchos poderes era ver el futuro, el de todos menos el suyo mismo y había visto a una Aife dando a luz a una hermosa bebe...una bebe que llevaría el nombre de Ysabeau._

_-Lo he visto en una de mis visiones-dijo él-...tendremos una bebe, lo se porque tiene tu mirada y tus poderes pero tiene mi fuerza y ella...ella será el destino de Laurel._

_-¿Por eso no cumple años?-pregunto Aife._

_-Exacto...porque ella esta esperando a nuestra bebe-susurro Rainer acercando a su esposa hacia él-...ella es su destino como tu eres el mio._

**Fin Memoria**

-Lo recuerdo, estaba asustada por ti, te ibas a una misión...-dijo Aife-...la misión donde la oscuridad te poseyó...

Rainer asintió, todo había ido de mal en peor durante esa misión y Laurel había luchado por él como una gran guerrera pero al final, por su culpa, había terminado siendo ejecutada por intentar defenderlo.

Por creer en él.

-Al parecer el destino tienes sus maneras-dijo Aife-...al final estan juntas...

-Si...-susurro Rainer-...y no sabes como me alegro de eso.

Aife vio su sinceridad y sintió las ganas de acercarse a él cuando Trick la detuvo y miró a Rainer recibiendo una de sus memorias más terrorificas, la que el rey sabía que le habría causado muchas pesadillas de haberla recordado antes.

-¿Padre?-pregunto Aife.

-Rainer...yo lo hice, ¿no?-pregunto Trick lentamente-...yo la mate...

Rainer lo miro y asintió lentamente recordando el dolor, la pena que incluso en su oscuridad había sentido que ahora era pura rabia se rompía dentro de él mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y cerraba los ojos pero esta vez era distinto...esta vez no setía el control, solo dolor.

-Si...-siseó Rainer-...tu la mataste...tu mataste a Laurel...

Trick miro sus manos plagadas de tanta sangre amiga como enemiga mientras sentía su propia desesperación apoderarse de él y Aife decidió que lo mejor era sacarlo de ahí mirando a su marido luchar contra su propio enemigo.

-Rainer...

-No...puedo...salir...-siseo Rainer-...vete...lo controlaré...

Aife asintió y con un simple toque saco a su padre de aquella habitación sintiendo que el pasado se lanzaba sobre ellos como una manera de recordar un tiempo mejor para ella, un castigo para Rainer y una condena para Trick.

Haciendole preguntarse que sería para Lauren.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Your Destiny**

Lauren sintió como poco a poco todos sus sentidos volvían a la vida mientras abría los ojos y lo primero que veía fue la mirada y la sonrisa de Bo sobre ella haciendola sonreir pensando que era una ilusión.

-Estoy muerta y todos mis ángeles son como tu...-susurro Lauren.

-Ya te gustaría, doc-susurro Bo-...estas viva y en brazos de la única Bo que conoces.

Lauren abrió más los ojos intentando enfocarse pero Bo la detuvo y puso de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos para besar sus cabellos dorados y llenar a Lauren de una cálidez que hacía mucho que no sentía.

-Me has descubierto...-dijo Lauren con un suspiro.

-Lo tenías muy guardado...-susurro Bo-...y debería darte azotes en el trasero por lo que me has hecho sufrir.

-Oh...-gruño Lauren-...no digas eso, mi cortex cerebral no esta listo para recibir tus sutiles palabras.

Bo rió abrazandola más contra ella, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. El pensar la vida sin ella había sido una tortura que no había podido superar y ahora que la tenía aquí, recordaba cada momento en el que podría haber estado, cada segundo en donde podía habaer hablado o hecho algo para cambiar el rumbo de estas semanas y en lugar de eso se quedo sin hacer nada.

_Y ahora la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad..._

No iba a desaprovecharla, esta vez haría las cosas bien, le diría cada día que la quería y se aseguraría de estar el máximo tiempo con ella, apoyandola y queriendola como se merecía, el resto del mundo podía esperar.

-En que piensas...-susurro Lauren.

-En lo cerca que he estado de pasar la vida con esta agonía-susuro Bo-...creí que iba a volverme loca sin tí...

-Eres una mujer con suerte...Rainer me salvó antes de morir-dijo Lauren.

Bo besó su mejilla como una reverencia, tenía la muestra de los ataques de Taft al alcance de sus caricias, uno de sus brazos tenía una pequeña línea blanca a causa de las garras de aquel hijo de perra que gracias a dios estaba ya muerto, seguramente había otras marcas pero ahora quería centrarse totalmente en recuperarla y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Lo que no quitaba el hecho de que quería saber como había salido viva de aquella terrorifica escena que ella había visto en el video que su madre llevo hasta los mayores.

-¿Que te pasa?-murmuro Lauren.

-Estaba pensando en...-susurro Bo para luego mirarla-...no creo que sea el mejor momento.

-Bo...nos separamos porque no podíamos hablar-dijo Lauren-...dime que te pasa por esa cabeza.

-¿Como sobreviviste?-pregunto Bo entonces-...quiero decir...como te salvó...

Lauren levantó la mirada y se acercó besandola en los labios, había pensado en ser un beso casto, algo para detener el temblor de Bo pero como de costumbre le pasaba con la sucubo aquello se torno en algo mucho más pasional cuando se giro sobre si misma con lentitud y Bo paseo sus manos por su espalda hasta su trasero para apretarla más contra ella sintiendo la pasión romper dentro de las dos como un volcán hasta que una toses las hicieron romper su beso pero no separase mientras sonreían y miraban a un lado.

-Nada personal, pero yo también quiero saber que pasó-dijo Kenzi-...con la cantidad de sangre que había...¿como sobreviviste?

-Hola, Kenzi...-dijo Lauren.

La humana respondió al saludo con un abrazo que sorpendió a Lauren aunque en parte no debería, había visto partes de una Kenzi arrepentida en su encuentro en el laboratorio de Taft y ahora, con la manera en la que su compañera la apretaba a su cuerpo, tenía claro que lo fuera que Kenzi hubiera sentido por ella había cambiado a algo mejor.

-Es una historia...peculiar...-dijo Lauren-...pero antes de que os lo cuente, ¿como he llegado aquí?

-Oh...viniste con un tipo, Trick lo encerró en una prisión de sangre-dijo Dyson.

Y entonces Lauren saltó literalmente de los brazos de Bo caminando hacia la parte de atrás del Dal al mismo tiempo que Trick y Aife abrían la puerta y los empujaba hacia dentro hasta ver a Rainer, encogido en su prisión.

-Colega, ni un minuto solo...-murmuro Lauren acercandose a él.

-Odio...no ser...el centro de atención...-sonrió Rainer.

Lauren sonrió antes de girarse a Trick. Ahora mismo no sabía muy bien que pensar de él, tenia las memorias de Laurel pero aquí era distinto y la verdad, no sabía que hacer o que decirle.

Al fin y al cabo ella era la epítome de dejar el pasado atrás.

-Trick, liberalo...-dijo Lauren.

-¿Estas loca? La oscuridad...-dijo Trick.

-Confía en mi, se como controlar su dolor...-dijo ella.

Trick suspiró, no debería hacerle ningún caso pero pensaba que se lo debía y finalmente, decidió darle la oportunidad quitando la celda de Rainer que se vió liberado y miro a su amiga quien sonrió.

-No es la oscuridad, Lauren...estoy vacío-gruño Rainer.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto la doctora.

-Me siento vacío, es el dolor de sentirse así-dijo Rainer.

Lauren se quedó parada un momento mientras Rainer se cogía a si mismo y gritaba, la doctora necesitaba una manera de calmarlo y como si fuera un secreto, el aire susurro en ella lo que debía hacer llevandola a sonreir de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Cadenas!

Bo observó con sorpresa como su doctora hacía aparecer dos cadenas, una en cada mano, doradas y listas para ella mientras veía en la cara de Lauren esa sonrisa de seguridad que le hacía confiar completamente en ella.

Y que la ponía a cien en un segundo.

-Te gusta lo que ves, ¿eh?-sonrió Kenzi.

-Mucho-murmuro la sucubo.

Lauren blandió sus cadenas rápidamente alrededor de ella golpeandolas contra el suelo hasta que adoptaron un color verde y entonces, las lanzó contra Rainer que se vio cubierto por ellas antes de sentir como el dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-Puedes extender tus habilidades humanas...-susurro Rainer-...muy lista.

-A veces parece que te olvidas de quien soy, amigo-dijo Lauren-...y ahora respira.

Rainer lo hizo y, lentamente, su dolor fue quedando en nada mientras Lauren movía las cadenas acercandose a él lentamente para tocar sus brazos y que parte de esas cadenas se transformaran en brazaletes verdes que aparecieron en sus muñecas.

-Esto ayudara con el dolor...espero-dijo Lauren.

-Me siento mucho mejor-dijo Rainer-...gracias.

Lauren sonrió y se levantó de nuevo pero vio como todos los demás se echaban hacia atrás al ver a Rainer y puso una mano entre ellos intentando asegurarles que el hombre que tenían delante no era peligroso.

O si lo era, pero no para ellos.

-Calma...él me salvó...

Antes de terminar la frase sintió como algo la apretaba y vio a Aife abrazandola fuertemente, casi como si la estuviera ahogando y haciendo a la humana mirar a Rainer quien le estaba sonriendo.

-Te recuerda...-susurro Rainer.

-Laurel...yo no pensé...

Lauren miro entonces hacía Trick quien miro al suelo, obviamente él también recordaba muchas cosas entre ellas como que era él responsable de su otra muerte.

-Tiempo...-dijo Bo recuperando la voz por primera vez-...¿que esta pasando aquí?

-Oh hija esto es...-dijo Aife-...increible.

Bo levantó sus cejas mirando a su madre componerse mientras caminaba tomaba la mano de Lauren para unirla con la de ella y mirarlas a las dos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que no pudo esconder.

-Bo...te presento a Lauren...tu destino...-susurro Aife.

Y de repente, todo el Dal comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que la caja de música que Bo había dejado en la mesa comenzó a temblar y se transformaba en una mariposa brillante que voló a donde estaban los demás para depositarse en el dedo de la sucubo mientras otra aparecía por la ventana para depositarse en el dedo de Lauren.

-Que vuestras almas se unan para siempre...-susurro una voz tenue y cargada de bondad.

El destino había sido sellado y las dos se había vuelto a encontrar, la guerrera y la princesa, juntas de nuevo delante de sus seres queridos por toda la eternidad.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

-Calmate...

-¡No! ¡Esta aquí! ¡Puedo sentir su felicidad!

La Una Men miro a sus hermanos, salvarlo de la muerte había sido un acierto pero temían que el humano pudiera enloquecer con los poderes que estaba recibiendo y, al parecer, eso era lo que había pasado.

La felicidad de su hermana era su peor dolor y ellos no podían afrontar eso.

-Si ella muere...

-¡Me da igual!-grito él-...¡tengo que matarla!

-Si ella muere la sucubo enloquecera, nos matara-dijo otro de sus hermanos.

-¡Me da igual!

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera evitarlo, el humano transformado desapareció de su vista haciendolos gruñir mientras pensaban en una solución.

Aunque quizá era mejor que esto pasara.

-¿Que podemos hacer?

-Nada-dijo la Una Men-...iremos tras él pero dejaremos que lo que tenga que pasar, pase.

Los demás la miraron confudidos mientras en su mente la idea se iba formando y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios, quizá, él podía hacer el trabajo sucio, matar al destino de la sucubo y la sucubo lo mataría a él poseída por la oscuridad de su interior.

Y entonces ellos la atraparían vulnerable.

Se introdujo en sus aposentos y rió, eso harían y entonces podrían tomar el control y volver a la unidad que nunca debería haberse roto ni por el rey de la sangre ni por nadie.

-Muy pronto...-susurro ella.

_Muy pronto..._

* * *

><p>Krampus gruño sacandose el dedo de la oreja mientras miraba a su alrededor, había sido una buena idea camuflar su sangre como la de Rainer para confundir a la oscuridad y salir de allí aunque cuando lo había hecho no había tenido idea de si se suponía que iba a funcionar o no.<p>

Al fin y al cabo con Pyrripus nunca se sabía.

-Yo seré una cabra pero a ese caballo del infierno se le tiene que haber metido ceniza en los ojos para no ver la escapada de mi hijo-sonrió Krampus para si mismo.

Además podía ver que el sello del destino también estaba en su lugar pues la caja de mariposa de Lauren había desaparecido hacía poco y la verdad, él se alegraba de que Lauren y Bo estuvieran unidas de nuevo, como siempre debería haber sido.

Ah...todavía recordaba como se habían confeccionado las cajas...

**Flashback**

_Laurel había estado en una sucia misión durante semanas y Aife había estado inquieta no solo porque Rainer mostraba a veces demasiado rencor para lo que estaba acostumbrado si no porque su hija no nacida parecía sentir agitación cada vez que su compañera no estaba con ella._

_Finalmente la vió bajar de su caballo y Krampus rió al ver a Aife correr hacia ella para abrazarla con el mismo cariño de siempre antes de que Laurel se inclinara y besara el estomago hinchado de la sucubo._

_-Hola, mi reina...-susurro Laurel._

_Aife sonrió cuando la bebe le dio una patada, Krampus sabía que estaba muy sintonizada con su hija y podía sentir el profundo cariño que tenía hacia la humana que se levantó y la miro con sus siempre cálidos ojos._

_-Necesito hablar con tu madre, Aife-dijo Laurel._

_-Esta en la alcoba, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Aife._

_-No...mejor descansa...además, es una sorpresa para Ysabeau..._

_Aife asintió sintiendo otra patada cuando la bebe reacciono obviamente no gustandole que Laurel le escondiera cosas._

_-Ni siquiera has nacido, así que no seas posesiva...-susurro Aife-...ella es tuya, pequeña, te lo puedo asegurar._

_La bebe pareció relajarse mientras Krampus apartaba la mirada de ella y la giraba hacia Laurel, quien tocó la puerta de Isabeau antes de entrar con cuidado en su cuarto forzando a Krampus a usar sus poderes para escuchar lo que hablaban._

_-Isabeau...tengo lo que me pediste..._

_-Oh...a ver..._

_Krampus maldijo, así no podía enterarse de nada por los cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente al tiempo que en su mente aparecían las imagenes de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación y sonrió. Era viejo y con los años se había hecho curioso de las cosas que pasaban en su hogar, más especialmente si tenían que ver con su nieta._

_-Son hermosas...-dijo Isabeau-...¿porque las mariposas?_

_-Porque es simbolo de libertad...-susurro Laurel-...e Ysabeau siempre será libre._

_-Oh...Laurel...es hermoso..-susurro Isabeau._

_Laurel sonrió y se sonrojo haciendo a Krampus sonreir. Él sabía que era extraño para ella ese sentimiento por alguien que no había ni siquiera nacido pero cuando le contó que la otra noche, había tenido un sueño donde una hermosa mujer morena y con una sonrisa capaz de deshacer su corazón la miraba, supo que esa sería un día Ysabeau...y pudo sentir el lazo que las unía._

_Ella era su destino, era tan simple como eso._

_-Entonces...haremos algo con esto-dijo Isabeau._

_Krampus observó a Isabeau coger las cajas y poner su mano sobre ellas para que estas comenzaran a temblar y el dibujo de la mariposa volara alrededor la una de la otra antes de que se guardaran en la caja contraria y entonces Isabeau se las devolviera a Laurel._

_-¿Que has hecho?-pregunto Laurel._

_-El día que te unas finalmente a Ysabeau lo sabrás-sonrió Isabeau-...pero no temas, mi niña...es algo para bien._

_Laurel asintió y sonrió tomando las dos cajas para luego despedirse de la reina y marcharse mientras Krampus se quedaba mirando a Isabeau quien tenía una sonrisa enternecida en sus labios._

_-Buena suerte...guerrera...-susurro Isabeau._

**Fin Flashback**

-Siempre fue una romantica...-susurro Krampus.

Entonces el tren rugió haciendo al viejo fae gruñir antes de que las paredes de aquel infierno comenzaran a brillar y una frases se retorciera entre las ventanas haciendo a Krampus temblar ante lo que podían significar.

**Entre la guerrera y el rey, uno debe morir...**

La profecía que desataba al Pyrripus, la única que no podían dejar de cumplir siendo también la que podría poner fin a toda su felicidad.

Y por una vez, después de tantos siglos, Krampus maldijo a los fae, las leyes ancestrales y las profecias que los habían puesto en esta situación.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Father In The Darkness**

Bo podía decir que se sentía en el cielo, después de años de lucha, de no saber quien era o lo que era estaba allí, con su familia y amigos, con su poder bajo control y con su destino, su único y verdadero destino.

Su Lauren.

-¿Estas feliz?

La sucubo sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro, tras las palabras de su madre todos habían decidido tener una pequeña celebración menos Rainer que había preferido estar en la sombra investigando como volver a donde fuera que habían venido. Esa era la única parte que le preocupaba, el hecho de que no sabía nada del hombre que solo estaba a unos metros de ella y los suyos, pero la felicidad que le embargaba en ese momento era tanta que no parecía poder pensar en otra cosa.

Ella era de Lauren y Lauren era suya y eso era increible.

-¿Lo dudas?-murmuro mientras Lauren rodeaba su cintura con sus manos.

-No...-susurro Lauren besando su cuello al tiempo que las dos cerraron los ojos.

-Esto es tan...-dijo Bo con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos para mirar al horizonte-...no se, es como si te sintiera desde siempre.

-Es lo que has estado haciendo-susurro Lauren besando su hombro.

Bo se giró en los brazos de la doctora y la miro viendo nada más que pura sinceridad sus ojos antes de que Lauren tomara sus manos y las besara, sentía que era hora de contarle la otra parte de la verdad que no conocía, solo a ella.

-La razón por la que Rainer me salvó, es porque me conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, Bo, de mi vida anterior...-susurro Lauren-...hace muchisimo tiempo, nos criamos juntos, él siendo fae y yo humana...pero en aquel entonces no había las diferencias que había ahora.

-¿Tu vida anterior?-pregunto Bo sorprendida-...creo que es mejor que me siente.

-Si...-murmuro Lauren sabiendo las razones por las que sería mejor que la sucubo se relajara-...cuando se hizo rey, me llevó a su hogar para convertirme en su mano derecha, a mi, su mejor amiga humana.

La sucubo no podía salir de su sorpresa, pero aún así se sentía en deuda con ese tal Rainer por salvar a Lauren cuando ella fue tan estúpida de no hacerlo, sin él, quizá ella no hubiera sobrevivido y Bo no hubiera podido tenerla ahora entre sus brazos.

Le debía más de lo que alguna vez podría decirle.

-Así que tienes altos contactos aquí, ¿eh?-sonrió Bo-...quien lo diría.

-Eso pensé yo-rió Lauren-...verás, cuando me salvó no supe lo que había pasado pero él me dió las memorias que necesitaba y...recordé todo. Era una humana de una familia normal en un mundo donde los fae y los humanos trabajaban por igual. Después de llevarme a su casa conocí a su esposa y reconecte con su familia y...

-...¿y?-murmuro la sucubo.

-...y encontré mi hogar...-susurro Lauren-...Bo, contigo, con tu familia.

Las palabras de la doctora la pillaron por sorpresa dejandola en silencio mientras en el fondo de su mente sentía sensaciones que reconocía de hacer mucho tiempo, sentimientos que venían de lo más profundo de su ser.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aife, tu madre, era la esposa de Rainer...allí conocí también a Krampus, tu abuelo por parte de padre y a Isabeau, la abuela por la que llevas tu nombre-susurro Lauren-...también a Trick, el gran rey de la sangre...

-Oh dios mio...quieres decir...-mustió Bo.

-Si, amor...Rainer es tu padre-susurro Lauren-...él fue quien me trajo a ti la primera vez y también esta.

Bo se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia donde estaba Rainer, ahora la habitación parecía más lejos que nunca e incluso los que estaban celebrando se detuvieron al ver la cara de Bo y como Lauren la seguía con cierta preocupación.

* * *

><p>Rainer suspiró, había buscado por mil libros pero nada de lo que Trick tenía le valía y comenzaba a pensar que su padre se quedaría allí para siempre cuando el único que debería ser encerrado era él.<p>

Era un monstruo, se había transformado en un monstruo y había hecho cosas imperdonables.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente haciendolo mirar hacia delante donde vio a Bo entrar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas seguida de Lauren que parecía entre preocupada y aliviada diciendole con la mirada todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Bo sabía la verdad...la que nadie había querido decirle.

-Bo...

-Tú eres mi padre-dijo la sucubo-...tu eres el rey oscuro.

Detrás de ella, sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos mientras Aife y Trick miraban a otro lado como si la verdad les golpeara como una bofetada en la cara haciendolos tambalearse.

-Es cierto...-susurro él.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Bo-...¿porque salvaste a Lauren si eres malvado? ¿porque tanto daño a mi madre? ¿porque ahora te presentas así?

Rainer sintió las ganas de llorar al ver a su pequeña de aquella manera, tan asustada y a la vez, decidida a plantarle cara. No dudaba que Trick y Aife habían contado sus peores años y no los culpaba, al fin y al cabo era en lo que se había convertido.

Pero aún así, que su hija lo creyera un monstruo...no había palabras para describir como eso se sentía.

Vió que Lauren sostenía a Bo con cariño y sonrió, ella siempre tenía el efecto de calmar a la gente y él la veía como la mejor compañera de su hija que los destinos podían elegir, lo que añadía otra razón más a su condena.

Nunca la usaría para sobrevivir esta tortura.

-Hace mucho tiempo, yo y Lauren o, mejor dicho, Laurel que era como se llamaba entonces...tomamos rumbo a una misión, sería la última que iba a hacer antes de tomar unas largas vacaciones para pasarlas con tu madre y disfrutar de la vida, algo que siempre había sido dificil para mi-susurro Rainer-...fuimos a parar a una cueva en el desierto la cuál nos informaron de estar bajo algún tipo de influencia oscura.

-Lo recuerdo...-susurro Aife-...te pedí que no fueras pero no me hiciste caso...

-Y ese fue mi error...-susurro Rainer.

**Flashback**

_Llegaron al desierto antes de que la noche cayera sobre ellos, tal y como él había querido, la verdad es que no le hacía nada de gracia haber dejado a Aife de aquella manera pero si algo amenazaba su reino, él tenía que defenderlo._

_Ese era el trabajo de un rey, ¿no?_

_-Se le pasará...-susurro Laurel sentandose a su lado._

_-Estaba enfadada, nunca me manda a su madre y esta vez...-dijo Rainer._

_-Es normal...Rainer, esta preocupada, pero pienso que podremos hacer esto y volver antes de que se den cuenta-dijo Laurel-...no parece ser nada serio._

_Rainer asintió, la verdad es que todo se pintaba mucho peor de lo que era ya que ellos pensaban entar a la cueva mañana por la mañana y no había sentido nada, ni siquiera un pequeño empujon de poder, algo que les había extrañado ya que esperaban algo espantoso._

_-¿Y tu? ¿No estas preocupada?-pregunto Rainer-...si me pasa algo te quedas sin destino._

_-Por eso estoy aquí-sonrió Laurel-...mi futuro depende de ti y aunque sabes que te adoro, si te pasa algo y me quedo sin tu hija, te patearé el trasero._

_Rainer rió, su visión había hecho a Laurel más tranquila, mucho más receptiva su familia y la ayuda e Isabeau, quien la había aceptado casi tan rápido como él, le estaban dando la seguridad de ser lo que estaba destinada a ser para su hija._

_Su consorte...su vida._

_-Me alegra de que seas tu-dijo Rainer-...se que estará en buenas manos._

_-Eres el primer hombre que conozco que se alegra de que su mejor amiga vaya a estar con su hija-rió Laurel-...pero supongo que es lo normal...nadie más me aceptaría como vosotros._

_Rainer sonrió y tomó un trago de su bebida, eran felices, lo tenían todo y una vez que Ysabeau naciera y creciera, estarían todos juntos para siempre, ese era el destino._

_Después de hablar un rato más con Laruel, los dos se quedaron dormidos juntos al fuego hasta que por la mañana sus hombres les despertaron para ir a la cueva, a la que entraron con cuidado y mirando a su alrededor._

_-No parece haber nada raro-dijo Rainer-...pero manteneos atentos._

_Laurel blandió su espada con cuidado mientras caminaba al lado de Rainer, aquello estaba inusualmente tranquilo, más de lo que debería y sus instintos, aunque eran distintos a los de los fae, estaban más alertas que nunca._

_Algo estaba pasando..._

_-Aquí no hay..._

_De repente la voz de uno de sus soldados se cortó y Laurel se giro para ser golpeada por una fuerte corriente de aire que la alejó de Rainer mientras él se arrodilló. La guerrera golpeó el suelo con fuerza y gruño antes de usar su espada para levantarse y mirar delante de ella lo que estaba pasando._

_-¡Rainer!_

_El rey estaba envuelto en un tornado oscuro que tenía forma de boca, uno de sus ojos se giro a su grito y brilló, haciendo a Laurel caer de rodillas mientras sentía el dolor, profundo y cortante sobre su carne._

_-¡No!_

_Rainer luchó con su espada cortando el tornado para distraerlo de ella y entonces, la oscuridad se giro hacia él entrando dentro de su cuerpo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. El rey grito y cayó al suelo justo antes de que Laurel pudiera llega arrastrandose hasta él para tomarle el pulso._

_-¿Majestad? ¿Laurel?-pregunto uno de sus hombres._

_-Esta...vivo...regresemos...-susurro Laurel._

_-Lau..._

_-Respira...-susurro ella-...todo estará bien..._

_Y después, todo fue negro..._

**Fin Flashback**

-Pensabamos que eso había sido raro pero no nos dimos cuenta que la oscuridad se había apoderado de mi...-susurro Rainer-...Pyrripus, el caballo del infierno, me mutiló por dentro y me convirtió en...en un monstruo.

-Tomó control de él lentamente para no alertarlo-susurro Lauren-...todos nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Pero por lo menos tu intentaste ayudarme...-dijo Rainer quien luego miro a Trick y Aife-...en ese tiempo, mientras tomaba el control de mi, Aife quedó embarazada de ti, Ysabeau y por eso parte de esta maldición desgraciadamente también te toca.

Bo asintió, era duro para ella escuchar todo esto pero ahora entendía mejor como había pasado todo e incluso el control que tenía la oscuridad sobre ella y casi se sintió más cercana a su padre, sabiendo que él había intentado luchar contra esa oscuridad.

Pero al final había perdido lo que le hizo pensar si ella también perdería en su propia lucha.

-Que pasó...-susurro Bo-...aparte del hecho que no...

-No pude controlarlo-dijo Rainer con obvia pesadez-...me convertí en un ser despreciable, comencé a golpear a tu madre, a matar a mis subditos, a tratar mal a todos los que tenía a mi alrededor y ellos, como es lógico, empezaron a temerme.

-Laurel fue la única que se mantuvo alerta-dijo Aife en un susurro-...siempre insistió en que tu no eras tu y que podíamos recuperarte, fue tanto su empeño que empezamos a pensar que ella también habia sido afectada y...

-¿Y?-pregunto Bo girandose a Lauren-...¿que pasó contigo?

-El rey de la sangre tomo la decisión de ejecutarme...-susurro Lauren-...fui quemada viva en la plaza del pueblo.

Bo sintió las nauseas golpearla, ella recordaba sentimientos y en ese momento donde Lauren le estaba contando su muerte pudo sentir aquella sensación de pena que recordaba haber sentido antes, en el vientre de su madre, la rabia hacia su propia familia por quitarle lo que era suyo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían vuelto azules cuando miro a su abuelo para pedirle explicaciones.

-La mataste...-susurro Bo.

-No había otra opción entonces...la gente tenía miedo de Rainer y yo...yo no sabía que hacer...tu abuela me imploró que no lo hiciera pero no la escuche...-susurro Trick-...ese fue el primero de mis muchos errores.

Aife suspiró, ahí tenía razón. Su madre le había implorado piedad por Laurel pero él se había negado gritando que ella estaba tan poseída como él, recordó las lágrimas, la pena cuando la vio arder entre el fuego, la mirada de ella, tan dolida como preparada.

-Cuando me enteré perdí el control...-susurro Rainer-...mi única amiga, incluso en mi estado pude sentir el dolor y...comencé una guerra que solo dejó sangre tras de mi.

-Y entonces pasó lo que los demás conocemos-murmuro Tamsin-...increible...

Rainer miro al suelo, todo esto era su culpa y de nadie más y aún así, sentía cierto odio por Trick, por dejar que todo se saliera de sus manos, por dejar a su hija atrás en sus manos cuando sabía lo que él iba a hacerle.

-Se que nada aliviara tu dolor...Aife...-susurro Rainer con la voz cargada de pesar-...pero lo siento mucho, de verdad. Te amaba entonces y...te amo ahora, incluso con todo lo malo que nos pasó.

Aife miro al suelo, le era imposible en este momento retomar nada con él pero ahora, viendo su debilidad, casi le recordó al mismo hombre del que se había enamorado y por primera vez después de su miseria, quiso sonreir de verdad. Mientras tanto Lauren sostenía a Bo, la sucubo estaba temblando pero ella la abrazaba con cariño, dejandole saber que lo que pasó esta allí, en el pasado.

No entre ellas, nunca estaría entre ellas.

-Te amo, Bo. Nada ni nadie ha cambiado eso-susurro Lauren-...ni en aquella vida, ni en esta, ni en ninguna.

Bo la miro con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de besarla con fuerza incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra, el dolor, la pena y el amor que sentía por Lauren la llenaba de tal manera que no podía hacer otra cosa que desearla con el corazón que ahora sabía que latía por ella. La amaba, era simplemente eso y nada podría romper su unidad.

Nada.

-¡Hermanita! ¡Ven a jugar!

La voz que Lauren tanto conocía y tanto la había atormentado tomó forma cuando apareció delante de ella separandola de Bo por sorpresa mientras la cogía de su camisa oscura y la lanzaba por la ventana a la calle.

-Es hora de que terminemos esto, hermanita...

Lauren gruño, estaba harta de aquel idiota que se había pasado la vida fastidiandola y aunque ya había hecho aquello una vez, la vida parecía querer darle la oportunidad definitiva de mandarlo al infierno.

Y ella no pensaba desaporvecharlo.

-Vale, tío...preparate-gruño Lauren.

-¡Lauren!

La humana se giro para mirar a Bo cuando de repente, se sorprendió al ver al resto de Una Mens rodeandolos y se giro a mirar a su hermano quien sonrió y asintió a sus hermanos para se prepararan.

-Si les tocan un pelo...los matare-rugió Lauren.

-Tranquila hermanita, solo van a asegurarse de que no nos molesten-rió su hermano.

Lauren suspiró, tenían muchos frentes abiertos que ella quería cerrar de una maldita vez y este iba a ser el primero de ellos por lo que sonrió, miro a su hermano y con un simple movimiento de sus manos, clamó a sus cadenas doradas lista para la primera de las muchas batallas que le esperaban.

-¡Hora de morir!-grito su hermano lanzandose contra ella.

-Detrás de ti, capullo...-susurro Lauren.

La guerrera humana sonrió entonces, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, ahora tenía más motivos que nunca para superar todo lo que le echaran encima, por su destino, su familia y sus amigos.

_Ahí vamos...Laurel...ahí vamos..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: The Prophecy**

La oscuridad se acercaba podía sentirlo en el aire, en la forma en como se movían sus alrededor y sobretodo en como se comportaban sus fae. Estaban más alocados, su control sobre si mismos se había desvanecido y de todos, Bruce era único que todavía la obedecia como siempre.

Y solo por su maldito lado bueno.

En cuanto ella no había mucho que decir si no que aparentemente su roce con la humanidad que culminó con algo que ella prefiere no recordar la hace inmune a la oscuridad que envuelve el lugar.

-¡Sacame de aquí!

Bruce la alzó en el aire corriendo a través de alguno de sus fae quienes se golpeaban los unos a los otros sin compasión, se mataban y se reían de ello con los ojos brillantes y completamente negros.

Dignos del demonio.

-Señora...donde vamos...-gruño Bruce.

-A la biblioteca-dijo Evony-...tengo que mirar una cosa.

Bruce hizo un ruido que ella solo pudo definir como molestia y aunque lo entendía, ella necesitaba llegar a la maldita biblioteca de la oscuridad, tenía que comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto.

Si la cueva de Pyrripus estaba volviendo a la vida.

-¡A tu izquierda!

Antes de que pudieran ver que los estaba golpeando el ataque se desvió de vuelta a su atacante que estalló en llamas mientras Bruce se giraba para ver a Vex saltando sobre un par de cuerpos para llegar hasta ellos.

-A ido de un pelo...-susurro el mesmer.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Evony claramente molesta.

-Salvarte el trasero y traer algo de información a cambio de protección-dijo Vex.

-No se si nos has visto, idiota pero ni nosotros estamos salvados-dijo Bruce.

Vex asintió desviando otra espada y a su atacante hacia otro de ellos mientras corría con los dos fae en busca de algún refugio para protegerse de la masacre.

-Lo sé...pero quizá tengamos posibilidades los tres juntos-dijo Vex-...¿si o no?

-Habla de una vez, idiota...-dijo Evony.

-He oído por ahí que el rey oscuro esta en el Dal y el sitio que lo tenía encerrado lo esta reclamando, al parecer ese sitio esta controlado por Pyrripus...-dijo Vex-...si encierra al rey de nuevo, se sacrifica cerrando su templo o se destruye el tren, todo esto se acabara.

_Genial, lo que decía la profecía..._

-Muy bien, entonces ya sabemos donde ir-dijo Bruce.

-Al Dal...-dijo Evony.

Y mejor se podían dar prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Los Una Mens nunca habían visto a los hermanos en batalla, conocían muy bien el pasado de su compañero pero les tenía sorprendido lo bien que él y su hermana conocían las técnicas de combate y sabían como usarlas en contra del otro.<p>

Tanto que les estaba costando trabajo seguirlos.

Para el resto, excepto Rainer, Trick y Tamsin, ninguno de los otros era capaz de saber que estaba pasando y Bo estaba entrando en un ataque de ansiedad, no porque Lauren no pudiera cuidarse sola, cosa que sabía que podía hacer perfectamente.

Si no por el hecho de que no podía estar a su lado, peleando con ella.

-Vuestro amigo no va a ganar-dijo Rainer-...podeis despediros de él.

-Será mejor que no des la victoria todavía, rey oscuro...-susuro el Una Men.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Lauren tocó el suelo de manera muy dura mientras su hermano le lanzaba bolas de energía que ella esquivaba rodando antes de usar su mano para levantarse mientras con la otra hacia aparecer una de sus cadenas y golpeaba a su hermano haciendolo caer lejos de ella.

-Eso se lo enseñe yo...-dijo Rainer orgulloso.

Lauren después rodó en el aire para ponerse de pie y sonrió pasandose la mano por el labio para quitar la sangre que goteaba de allí antes de usar su cadena para coger a su hermano y atraerlo lenamente hacia ella.

-Esto se acabo, Charlie...-dijo Lauren-...no tienes nada que hacer.

-¡Voy a matarte!-grito él-¡arruinaste mi vida por estos monstruos!

Lauren cerró los ojos y con un fuerte tirón tuvo a su hermano delante de ella para verlo con una mezcla de miedo y asco, cosa que ni siquiera la hizo inmutarse mientras dejaba pasar la rabia dentro de ella y se forzaba a calmarse.

-Cuidado con insultar a mis amigos, familia o a la mujer que amo de nuevo, Charles...-gruño Lauren-...no voy a tolerarlo otra vez.

-Es lo que son...-gruño Charlie-...nada puede vencerme y siempre os voy a perseguir...siempre...

La doctora suspiró antes de pensar en una solución, no quería que volviera a por ellos pero sabía que tampoco podía matarlo, al final era su hermano y ella no quería asesinarlo otra vez.

Ya lo había pasado bastante mal la primera vez.

-Trick...¿la prisión de Force Under todavía sigue activa?-pregunto la doctora.

-Si...debería...-susurro el rey de la sangre-¿que vas a hacer?

Lauren se giro de nuevo a su hermano y le sonrió mientras desaparecía con él y luego volvía aparecer, esta vez sin él entre sus manos cosa que hizo a los Una Mens rodearla antes de que todos ellos tuvieran tiempo de hacer nada.

-Que ha hecho-susurro uno de los Una Mens.

-Lo he dejado donde pertenece, es un asesino y no me puedo creer que vosotros como jueces lo tomaraís en custodia-dijo Lauren.

La única mujer entre ellos se acercó a Lauren y tomó su mano mientras la doctora la miraba, ella sabía que solo estaba evaluando su fuerza pero aún así, no iba a bajar la guardía con ella.

Ellos no eran conocidos precisamente por su simpatía.

-Tienes parte de la fuerza del rey oscuro en ti-dijo la mujer.

-Si...casi muero y él me salvó dandome algo de su energía-dijo Lauren.

La Una Men entonces miró a Rainer quien se había posicionado levemente delante de Aife y al lado de Bo listo para protegerlas si hacía falta cuando, de repente, tanto él como Lauren sintieron una energía que conocían muy bien.

Y que llegaba a ellos con un rugido.

-¡Al suelo!

Rainer empujó a todos los que pudo mientras Lauren se lanzaba contra los demás y los dos consiguieron salvar a su familia mientras el fuego impactaba en los Una Mens que comenzaron a gritar sin control y explotaban para horror de todos los que lo estaban viendo.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!?-grito Kenzi intentando llegar hasta Bo.

-Quedate donde estas...Kenzi-dijo Lauren.

Levantó su mirada a Rainer que asintió, era un aviso de que el apocalipsis venía hacia ellos con una fuerza demencial, lo que significaba que el tiempo estaba cerca, muy cerca.

-Rainer...-susurro Lauren.

Y entonces él la golpeó, con fuerza, haciendola caer al suelo inconsciente antes de que ni siquiera se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y para sorpresa de los demás que intentaron correr a socorrer a Lauren antes de que él los detuviera con su mano.

-¿Que estas haciendo, padre?-pregunto Bo sin aliento.

-Salvarla...-susurro Rainer-...tenemos que hablar de profecías, ahora.

Y sin más, caminó hasta el cuerpo de Lauren y lo acunó en sus brazos caminando dentro del Dal mientras interiormente sentía que su reloj cada vez marcaba la hora de su final un poco más cerca.

Pronto tendría que decir adiós a este mundo, para siempre.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Krampus saltó esquivando uno de los ataques y miro a su enemigo, en las últimas horas el tren había enloquecido completamente lanzando bolas de fuego tanto por fuera como por dentro pero eso no era lo más extraño.

Los seres que estaban en el tren lo atacaban sin piedad cuando nunca lo habían hecho antes.

-Niños...este no es momento para jugar...

-¡Muere!

El viejo fae esquivó otro ataque y usó sus garras para destruir a su enemigo, así llevaba todo el día y aunque estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de pelea, se consideraba algo mayor para estar haciendo estas cosas que eran más propias de Rainer y Lauren.

_Rainer y Lauren..._

Amigos, compañeros de armas, el padre y el destino de una misma mujer y la reina blanca y el rey oscuro de esta tabla de ajedrez donde uno de los dos debería caer para salvar no solo al otro, si no también al mundo.

Porque pasara lo que pasara, esto debería terminar cuanto antes.

Krampus cerró los ojos invocando un bastón para golpear a los enemigos que salían de su paso mientras echaba una mirada sobre las letras que brillaban cada vez con más fuerza, la profecía que los condenaba como nada antes.

Iba a haber una muerte e iba a haber un perjudicado, de lo primero no estaba seguro pero de lo segundo...

-Mi nieta...

El viejo fae suspiró. Bo iba a sufrir entre perder a su padre o perder a su amor, pero quizá, si Rainer moría y terminaba con esto, su pequeña podría superarlo mejor que perdiendo a Lauren, quien era su destino.

Podría seguir alimentandose de los demás, si, pero si Lauren se iba, nunca amaría a nadie más y eso era una crueldad demasiado grande para una mujer como ella.

_¿No es la misma crueldad dejar morir a tu hijo por algo que no puede controlar?_

Él no lo sabía, no entendía como podía resignarse a perder a su hijo para siempre o a vivir encerrado aquí para toda la eternidad negandole la posibilidad de darle paz a su alma, pero sabía que eso era lo que iba a elegir.

Porque Rainer era así y moriría antes de hacer sufrir a su hija o a Lauren.

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser pero hasta que sea...-susurro Krampus.

Él seguiría allí, esperando y rezando para que de alguna manera, todo esto tuviera una minima solución que no tuviera nada que ver con perder a su razón de vida y a la única persona que se digno a ayudarlo.

Aunque sabía que, por mucho que lo intentara, para uno de los dos sería el fin del mundo.

* * *

><p>-Todo esto que esta pasando, es parte de una profecía, una que nos condena a mi o a Lauren a morir-susurro Rainer mirando a la sala alrededor de él.<p>

Las reacciones en la sala no se habían hecho esperar, por un lado todos querían atacarle y por otro, en este momento, todos estaban confundidos aunque no había que ser un genio para saber de que parte estaba en el sacrificio.

-¿Como es posible que Lauren forme parte de esto?-pregunto Aife confundida.

-Es...es culpa mía-murmuro Rainer-...cuando la salvé y le dí parte de mi energía no me di cuenta que la estaba enganchando a mi futuro. A partir de ese día esta profecía se formó y...no hay manera de deshacerlo hasta que acabemos con esto ya sea en el templo o en el tren.

-¿Porque dos sitios?-pregunto Tamsin-...¿porque no solo uno?

-Porque en el templo es donde se supone que Pyrripus debe aparecer cuando vuelva a la vida pero el tren es donde esta encerrado ahora gracias a la confusión que mi padre creó. Además, el tren se alimenta de energía oscura y allí fue donde se llevó a cabo mi traspaso de energía a Lauren.

-Y tu padre esta allí-susurro Trick-...salvarlo es también un aliciente más a todo esto.

-Eso es...-gruño Rainer.

Pudo ver la mano de Kenzi sobre el brazo de Lauren en tono protector, la humana estaba dispuesta a luchar finalmente por su compañera con su sirena al lado. Hale había cometido errores pero en ese momento, mirandolo desde donde estaba al lado de Kenzi, podía ver con claridad que no dejaría que nada tocara a Lauren.

También se podía ver una clara protección en Dyson y Tamsin, conocían sus diferencias con Lauren pero al parecer, tras su desaparición y la aceptación de el amor que Bo tenía por la doctora, ellos habían aprendido a ver a Lauren de otra manera y parecían muy seguros de hacer lo que fuera por protegerla.

Trick se posicionaba a un lado, listo para enmendar sus errores y Aife tenía como principal meta de proteger a su hija del dolor de perder a la persona que amaba, como a ella le pasó.

Pero nada fue comparable con ver el lado más protector de Bo quien puso sus manos alrededor de la mujer que amaba y miro a su padre con cierto aire de culpa en sus ojos que le hizo sonreir.

Ella no dudaba, pero no quería decir que le gustara lo que tenía que pasar.

-No va a ser ella, os lo aseguro-dijo Rainer-...pero necesito ir al templo de Pyrripus y cerrar el portal.

-¿No bastaría con que volvieras de nuevo al tren?-pregunto Aife algo insegura.

Rainer la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, ella no quería que él muriera realmente pero se negaba a pasar otro minuto en aquel infierno, además, si él moría su padre quizá pudiera volver a su vida normal y todo esto se acabaría para siempre.

Que era lo único que quería realmente.

-No...lo retendría pero no lo destruiría...-dijo Rainer-...lo mejor es que acabemos con esto definitivamente, pero...tenemos un pequeño asunto que resolver.

Señalo a Lauren quien seguía inconsciente en brazos de Bo y sonrió, estaba seguro de que ella podía detenerlo si despertaba antes de que hacer lo que tenía que hacer y él no quería que eso pasara.

-Tenemos que encerrarla hasta que haga esto si no...podría detenerme-dijo Rainer-...y entonces ella moriría.

-No...-susurro Bo apretando más a Lauren contra ella-...eso no puede pasar.

-Entonces la encerraremos con una de mis prisiones-dijo Trick-...no saldrá hasta que yo la libere.

Rainer asintió, era la mejor opción y así de paso evitaría que Pyrripus tuviera acceso a la única cosa que era tan preciada para él como su hija.

-No le va a gustar nada esto...-comentó Dyson.

-Os va a patear el trasero-rió Rainer-..casi me alegro de no estar aquí para verlo.

Tamsin le echó una mirada recordando la manera de golpear de Lauren y se encogió de hombros, realmente no quería volver a ver ese aspecto de ella aunque entendía que podía pasar, ella haría lo mismo si Acacia estuviera en juego.

Además, se había acostumbrado a las miradas de Lauren y a su manera de hablar tan perfecta y echaría de menos perder eso, al fin y al cabo, aunque no la pudiera considerar su amiga, era una de las pocas personas a las que se había medio acercado en su otra vida.

Y ella ya no era lo que era entonces.

-Entonces hagamoslo-susurro Trick.

El rey de la sangre uso sus poderes para creer una prisión donde Bo metió a Lauren lentamente con cuidado de no despertarla y salió, mirandola con pena antes de que Trick sellara la puerta para no dejarla salir.

Luego miro a su padre, a quien acababa de conocer y que iba a perder antes de que pudiera saber más de él, podía entender lo que pasaba y podía aceptarlo tanto como el daño que había hecho pero aún así.

Le dolía que todo terminara así.

-No te preocupes, Ysabeau...-susurro Rainer-...esto es lo que debe ser.

-No te conozco y a pesar de eso me cuesta dejarte ir-murmuro Bo.

-Debe ser cosa de familia-murmuro Aife detrás de ellos.

Rainer levantó la mirada y la vio caminar hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras Bo los miraba y Kenzi la abrazaba dandole todo su apoyo, ella no sabía lo que significaba la historia en este momento pero si sabía que iba a ser doloroso tanto para su amiga como para Lauren y quería por lo menos estar allí para ellas.

Porque eran su familia y no quería verlas sufrir.

Aife se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, era un bastardo estupido cuando se volvió contra ella y lo que tenían pero mirandolo en este momento sabía que su corazón solo latía por él y que, de alguna manera, en estos últimos momentos había vuelto el hombre del que se había enamorado.

-Cuida de ella...-susurro él-...y lo siento mucho, Aife.

-Shh...-dijo ella-...basta de arrepentimientos, no en este momento.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?

Los dos se giraron a Bo quien caminó hacia ellos separandose de Kenzi para abrazarlos con fuerza, aquel momento era lo que había querido toda su vida y lo atesoraría para siempre en su corazón mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor de ella y verdaderamente sentía el amor entre ellos y para con ella.

Eran sus padres, sus padres de verdad.

-Bueno...-susurro Rainer con una sonrisa-...será mejor que me vaya...esto se esta poniendo muy emocional.

-Iré contigo-dijo Trick de repente.

Rainer lo miro entonces y vio el arrepentimiento en su cara, no solo por matar a su mejor amiga en una vida pasada si no por no creer que él tenía alguna posibilidad años atrás y abandonarlo cuando quizá más lo necesitaba.

-¿Padre?-pregunto Aife.

-Puede haber soldados de Pyrripus...es su templo al fin y al cabo-murmuro Trick.

-Entonces no deberías ir solo-dijo Dyson-...yo también voy.

El resto del grupo se miro como pensando que hacer y antes de que Rainer pudiera decir nada todos acordaron silenciosamente en ir con él sabiendo que si había más enemigos entorpeciendo el camino del rey oscuro, ellos debían detenerlos.

Tenían que terminar con esto, de una vez y para siempre.

-Vamos-susurro Bo quien luego se acercó a la celda donde estaba Lauren y le sonrió tiernamente-...perdona por eso, mi vida...pero es lo que se debe hacer.

Y tocandole una vez más su cabello dorado, la sucubo suspiró y se levantó para salir con los demás mientras Rainer suspiraba y tocaba su hombro antes de mirar una vez más a Lauren y cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

-Esta vez...yo me encargo...-susurro el rey.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>Hagan apuestas señores, ¿conseguirá Lauren salir de la celda? ¿detendrán a Pyrripus? ¿morirá Rainer? ¿conseguirá Lauren la manera de detener todo esto? ¿y que papel juegan Evony, Bruce y Vex?


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Destination Hell **

Despertar con dolor de cabeza era algo bastante horrible, hacerlo esperando ser sujetada por los brazos de Bo y en lugar de eso encontrarse en el suelo era peor, pero recordar lo que había pasado y tener ganas de matar a su mejor amigo era, para Lauren, la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Y para colmo la había encerrado...

-¡Rainer!

Lauren pateó la prisión de sangre de Trick sabiendo que no podría abrirla hasta que supo que no había nadie más en el Dal y junto dos y dos para darse cuenta de que Rainer había ido a hacer lo que pensaba hacer y la había encerrado para que no pudiera impedirselo.

-Maldito cabezudo...-gruño Lauren-...no me extraña teniendo de padre a una cabra pero aún así...

Intentó usar sus cadenas para abrir la puerta o arrastrar la celda a algún sitio pero tampoco surtió efecto mientras suspiraba golpeandose la frente contra uno de los barrotes. Tenía que salir de allí y buscar la manera de salvar a aquel idiota antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Bo se merecía a su familia y ella no iba a darle menos a pesar de las consecuencias.

-El amor no es sobre ti...si no sobre lo que puedas dar a quien amas-susurro Lauren.

Sabía que Rainer pretendía salvarla, conocían la profecía desde hacía mucho y que no había otra manera de parar a Pyrripus y agradecía que Krampus hubiera engañado a la oscuridad para así poder darle la oportunidad a ella y a Rainer de hacer lo que se debía a hacer.

Lo que no podían evitar.

_**Entre la guerrera y el rey, uno debe morir...**_

Lauren cerró los ojos, no podía permitir que Rainer se sacrificara después de todo lo que había sufrido, no se lo merecía y aunque ella no quería morir, sabía que no había otra opción para salvar el mundo.

-Dilema en el apocalipsis-rió Lauren-...es un buen titulo para un libro.

Miro a su alrededor de nuevo intetando agarrarse a alguna esperanza cuando sintió algo de ruido y miro a un lado viendo entrar por la ventana a Bruce, Vex y Evony sucios, heridos y austados.

Cosa de la que se habría reido de no estar en una posición así.

-¡Eh!

Los tres fae se giraron y corrieron hacia ella nada más verla solo para detenerse en la puerta de su celda y mirarla como si no estuvieran muy seguros de que fuera cierto lo que estaban viendo.

-Chicos, que se que soy sexy pero centraos-dijo Lauren.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Bruce-...pero la sangre...

-Larga historia, Bruce, te la cuento luego...-dijo Lauren intentando centrarlos en lo que ella quería.

-Y esa ropa...¡no me jodas, doc!-rió Vex-...¡tu eres Kaiser!

-Si y ahora...-intentó Lauren de nuevo.

-Debería matarte por esto, bruja...-dijo Evony-...si no es porque...

-Oh...¡callaos de una maldita vez!

Los tres fae se quedaron en silencio mirandola mientras ella respiraba rápidamente y señalaba a cada uno de ellos como si fuera una madre regañando a sus hijos lo cual se sentía que era en este momento.

-Bruce...llama a Kenzi, dile que te diga exactamente donde estan y más te vale que me des una buena respuesta-dijo Lauren quien luego se giro a Evony-...Morrigan, sacame de aquí y...¡Vex!

-¿Que?-pregunto el mesmer que estaba sentado en el sillón de Trick.

-Controla a mi gente a distancia y no me digas que no, que puedes hacerlo-dijo Lauren-...haz que detengan a Rainer pero dejalos patear el trasero de lo que sea que guarde el templo de Pyrripus.

-Señor, si, señor...-dijo Vex.

-¿Y porque voy a ayudarte?-pregunto Evony-...tengo que encontrar una manera de controlar a mis fae no tengo tiempo de...

-No se si no me escuchas o simplemente eres estúpida, Evony. Tus chicos estan controlados por Pyrripus o su energía por lo menos-dijo Lauren-...necesito ir al tren y destruirlo para parar esto.

La Morrigan la observó como si estuviera pensando, obviamente tenía que tener algo con el rey oscuro para querer sacrificarse cuando bien él podría hacerlo y eliminar así la amenaza que se cernía sobre todos.

-¿Porque lo haces?-le pregunto intrigada.

-Es mi mejor amigo y amo a su hija, ¿podemos dejar ya el juego de psicología?-dijo Lauren.

-¿Y que me hace pensar que no nos matarás cuando te libere?-pregunto Evony cruzandose de brazos.

-En que lo voy a hacer si no lo haces...-gruño Lauren-...Evony de verdad, hay cosas más importantes que tu como por el ejemplo el fin del mundo.

Evony pareció convencida usando sus poderes para liberar a Lauren, no es que fuera mejor que el rey de la sangre solo era más lista y lo había estudiado más sabiendo la única forma de liberarse de su prisión sin la necesidad de tenerlo presente.

Solo tenía que hacer la sangre hervir a unos grados que, en teoría, nadie debería poder llegar, por suerte, ella era experta en quemar cosas que era por lo que era La Morrigan.

Y en par de segundos la liberó haciendo a Lauren respirar cuando por fin salió de la celda y se remangó su camisa negra. Llegar hasta el tren iba a ser una verdadera carrera, por suerte, Evony estaba allí y su sangre era lo que necesitaba para llegar de nuevo a su antiguo hogar.

O bueno, la sangre de un fae oscuro, pero dado que Vex estaba ocupado y se negaba a dañar a Bruce era la única opción que quedaba.

-Lauren...Kenzi dice que estan en una especie de templo-dijo Bruce bajando el teléfono mientras se acercaba ella-...dice que Rainer les ha contado la profecía y que va a sacrificarse porque así lo quiere él y porque ellos realmente no estan dispuestos perderte.

-Entiendo...-susurro Lauren quien luego miro a La Morrigan-...Evony, necesito tu sangre.

-No-dijo Evony simplemente.

Lauren suspiró y antes de que La Morrigan se escapara le hizo un gesto a Bruce quien cogió el brazo de su jefa al tiempo que Lauren le hacía un corte y su sangre caía en un cuenco que Lauren tenía prearado bajo su brazo.

-¡Bruce!

-Callate, lo necesito para abrir el portal del tren, la sangre de un fae oscuro-dijo Lauren.

-¡Tienes tres!-grito Evony.

-Tu eres la que mejor me cae-dijo Lauren quien finalmente se giro a Vex-...¿como vas?

-Es dificil...-dijo Vex-...quizá con el vodka de reserva.

Lauren le dio un golpe y lo miro haciendo al mesmer suspirar antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su tarea que era lo único que debía importarle en este momento.

-Estan en el templo, rodeados...y separados, Bo, mama y el rey oscuro en un lado con Trick cerca-explicó Vex-...los demás en otro, vaya...menudos golpes da la humana.

-Vex...-dijo Lauren.

-Ya voy...-murmuro el mesmer.

Las manos de Vex comenzaron a brillar mientras Lauren suspiraba y caminaba a la única pared limpia del Dal. Esperaba que el mesmer le diera el tiempo que necesitaba para llegar al tren, sacar a Krampus y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Los tengo...-dijo Vex.

-Bien, ¿podrás mantenerlos hasta que destruya el tren?-pregunto Lauren.

-¿Como voy a saber cuando es eso?-pregunto Vex.

-Cuando el templo se quede en silencio-susurro Lauren.

Vex la miro y entonces entendió la seriedad de aquella mujer, lo que iba a hacer y lo que le estaba pidiendo que era, para su sorpresa, que protegiera a su familia. Algo que nadie había hecho nunca.

-Ve...-susurro Vex-...lo haré.

-Gracias...-dijo Lauren guiñandole un ojo.

La doctora entonces pinto el simbolo de Pyrripus, una mano sobre la pared y lanzó la sangre del fae oscuro para abrir el portal desde pudo ver a Krampus arrollando a los seres que estaban encerrados como ellos como si fueran peones haciendola reir antes de girarse a donde estaban los tres fae y mirarlos chasqueando la lengua.

-Sed buenos...o malos, en vuestro caso-dijo Lauren-...y por favor, haced algo con las maldita leyes, en otro tiempo humanos y fae trabajaban, vivían y amaban juntos y no pasaba nada, ¿verdad Evony?

La Morrigan la miro recordando a su hijo antes de ver como sin avisar Lauren saltaba al portal en busca de terminar con Pyrripus de una vez y para siempre y salvar a sus amigos y la felicidad de la mujer que quería.

Porque esa había sido su vida tiempo atrás, lo que era ahora y lo que sería para siempre.

* * *

><p>Krampus estaba cansado, dolorido y uno de sus cuernos se había roto haciendolo recordar porque ya no luchaba de esta manera. Estaba viejo y como tal, era un blando con demasiado espiritu juvenil.<p>

-¡Ahi esta!

Ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando un golpe lo hizo entrar arrastrado por el suelo hasta el cuarto de Rainer donde se quedo tendido en el suelo mientras los seres lo rodeaban consumidos por la oscuridad y listos para terminar con él.

_Y hasta aquí llegue..._

-Eh, muchachos, alguien se dejó la puerta abierta...

La voz hizo a Krampus mirar entre sus atacantes para ver a Lauren con una enorme sonrisa y su anillo reluciendo en su mano como promesa de su destino con Bo, promesa que ella pensaba romper en este mismo momento.

Cuando destruyera el tren.

-¿Que narices haces aquí?

-¿Te han roto un cuerno?

Krampus quiso reir, aquella humana tenía fascinación por sus cuernos y la primera vez que se habían visto en este tren ella había querido estudiarlos y al final lo había conseguido a pesar de sus negativas.

-Ah...que puedo decir...

-Eso no lo perdono-gruño Lauren.

Antes de que el viejo fae supiera que pasaba, sus enemigos salieron volando de un lado a otro rápidamente hasta que la guerrera llegó hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-No voy a irme...-dijo él.

-No empecemos como Rainer, Kramp-dijo Lauren-...no tengo tiempo para convencerte.

-Me da igual...si piensas hacer esto...¿porque vas a hacer esto?-pregunto él-...tu trabajo es estar al lado de mi nieta no hacer esto.

-Tres razones-dijo Lauren-...Rainer y su derecho a vivir una vida normal, Bo y su derecho a tener a su padre y el mundo, que necesita que alguien se lo juegue todo para salvarlo.

Krampus iba a rebatirle algo de lo que decía cuando de repente sintió algo en su pecho y vió que Lauren estaba quitandole parte los poderes que tenía como fae oscuro permitiendole así poder ocupar también el lugar para confundir a Pyrripus y mantenerlo en el tren mientras él se marchaba.

-Y ahora...espero que sepas volar...-dijo Lauren.

-¿Que...?-pregunto Krampus-...Lauren no voy a irme...¡Lauren!

Lauren no le hizo ningun caso mientras lo cogía del otro cuerno y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta de tren acercandolo a ella con una mirada seria en sus ojos.

-Dile a Rainer que no se culpe-susurro ella-...y que no desperdicie su vida.

-No eso ya lo haces tu-gruño Krampus.

-Sabes...en el fondo te quiero...-dijo la doctora.

Después beso la cabeza del fae y lo lanzó por la puerta de una patada en el trasero escuchando sus gritos mientras ella cerraba la puerta y suspiraba. Una cosa menos, quedaba una por hacer.

La más dificil...

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Bo sintió exactamente el segundo en el que Lauren dejo de estar en el mismo plano que ella, fue como si algo dentro de ella faltara y se giro hacia su padre cuando de repente, su cuerpo hizo que corriera hacia él y lo agarra.

-¿Bo?

-No se que pasa-dijo ella.

De la nada, Aife y Trick también estaban agarrando a Rainer y golpeando a soldados y poco después, Dyson, Tamsin, Hale y Kenzi había formado una linea para detenerlo atacando también a sus enemigos.

Parecía algo ridiculo cuando ellos ya sabían lo que él prentendía.

_A no ser..._

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte ruido y Rainer se giro para ver a su padre en el suelo golpeando el suelo con fuerza mientras se arrastraba con su familia agarrandolo y ayudaba a su padre quien lo miro con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Krampus.

-Terminar con esto pero ellos parece que estan controlados-dijo Rainer quien intentaba soltarse de su agarre-...no se que pasa.

-Debe ser Lauren, esta en el tren.

Eso hizo a Rainer detenerse mientras sentía que toda la sangre abandonaba su cara. Era imposible que Lauren estuviera en el tren, él la había encerrado y ella no podía salir.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó que Kenzi había comentado una llamada muy rara de Bruce lo que le hizo pensar en Evony y de ahí, en el mesmer.

-Vex...él los esta controlando para que no me dejen saltar al portal-dijo Rainer quien luego miro a su hija-...Bo, escuchame, tienes que soltarme.

-No puedo...-dijo Bo-...¿porque me estan afectando ahora los poderes de ese idiota?

-Por la oscuridad, eso a incrementado los poderes de todos los faes oscuros, mira a Tamsin-dijo Trick.

La valkyria estaba en plena forma golpeando sin piedad a enemigos en su más puro estado de guerrera mientras colocaba sus alas en modo protector alrededor de los demás para protegerlos.

-¿Y que pasa con nosotros?-pregunto Bo.

-Tu parte blanca y mi sangre corriendo por tus venas niegan la posibilidad-dijo Trick-...y en cuanto a Rainer...supongo que Pyrripus esta haciendo una excepción contigo por ser...ya sabes, el rey.

-Genial...padre, Lauren no debe...

De repente un temblor inundó la sala mientras la torre del templó brillaba soltando una luz azul que mostró las imagenes de un tren plagado de seres intentanto detener a Lauren quien luchaba con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Lauren!-grito Bo.

Su corazón le estaba gritando que llegara hasta ella, que la protegiera como ella había hecho siempre pero su cuerpo respondía a las ordenes de Vex y no podía dejar soltarlo para que cerrara el portal.

En lugar de eso, todos se vieron forzados a ver la fiera pelea que la doctora tenía con los seres, los golpeaba y los destruia pero ellos también le hacían daño y con cada corte o golpe, Bo sentía la desesperación llenarla un poco más.

-¡Lauren! ¡Para!-le gritó en un intentó por que ella la escuchara.

**-¡Bo!**

Lauren miro su anillo y fue entonces cuando Bo sonrió mirando el suyo mientras Vex le daba la orden de hablarle al anillo frenando todavía a su padre quien estaba plantando una verdadera lucha por ser librado de sus agarres.

-¡Lauren! ¡Maldita cabezota!-grito Rainer.

_Tic tac...tic tac..._

* * *

><p>Lauren sonrió al escuchar el grito de Rainer y saber que Vex seguía con su trabajo mientras ella se abría camino por el tren. No podía tardar en llegar a la sala de máquinas y poner fin a este viaje pero al escuchar la voz de Bo a través de sus anillos, sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un momento.<p>

Tenía que decirle adiós y eso le rompía el corazón.

**-Lauren, detente por favor...-escuchó la suplica de Bo.**

Nada más querría ella que poder detenerse pero le era imposible, la profecía era clara y aunque estaba feliz porque todos la quisieran ella se negaba a dejar a un buen hombre morir sin haber disfrutado la vida primero.

Además, era su mejor amigo, la persona que había confiado tanto en ella y a la que debía el amor más grande que nadie se hubiera atrevido a soñar.

-Bo...quiero que me escuches atentamente...-susurro Lauren.

**-No...-susurro Bo quien negó con la cabeza-...Lauren, ven conmigo...vuelve conmigo aquí...**

-Escuchame...se que no es fácil pero también se que tu corazón es puro y bueno, mi amor...sabes que no puedo dejar que tu padre se sacrifique y sabes porque-dijo Lauren lentamente.

**-Te necesito...¿que se supone que será de mi sin ti?-sollozó Bo quien ya ni siquiera estaba intetando detener las lágrimas.**

-Nos encontraremos de nuevo, siempre lo hacemos, Bo-susurro Lauren llegando a la sala de mando para cerrar y encajar la puerta evitando así intrusos.

Podía escuchar la respiración llorosa de Bo mezclada con las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y en ese momento Lauren se odio por hacerles esto, por no ser más egoista y dejar que otro tomara su lugar en este momento.

Pero no podía y no lo haría.

-Prometeme algo, mi sucubo...-susurro Lauren-...prometeme que serás la reina que veo en ti, justa, valiente, determinada, bondadosa.

**-Te lo prometo...-lloró Bo-...te amo...por favor...**

Lauren llegó hasta los controles escuchando la confesión de Bo y sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y tomaba la palanca de control cerrando los ojos un momento para tomar el aire y respirar profundamente.

_Dentro...fuera..._

**-Yo también te amo, Bo...-susurro Lauren-...cuida de todos y se fuerte, mi reina.**

Y en ese momento movió la palanca a un lado y sonrió mientras el tren volcaba a un lado con fuerza llenandose de gritos mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la nada para nunca más volver a la superficie.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Kenzi puso las manos en sus labios mientras sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa y miraba la imagen del tren caer al olvido con Lauren dentro de él antes de escuchar el alarido de Bo quien cayó al suelo cubierta de un halo azul cargado de tristeza y penumbra.

_No...Lauren seguramente no esta..._

Se giro para mirar a Hale quien se había echado las manos a la cabeza y negaba mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro y entonces, por primera vez, creyó que aquello era posible. Todo había terminado, así...

-No...-susurro Dyson a su lado-¡No, maldita sea!

El lobo gruño corriendo hacia donde habían visto por última vez la imagen de Lauren para golpear las rocas hasta que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar y vio a Tamsin, quien miro alrededor de ellos con pena y miedo.

-Iré a Valhalla-susurro ella-...esto...esto no termina aquí...

Abrazó a Dyson, besó un lado de su cabeza y desplegó las alas volando lejos de ellos sin dar más explicaciones mientras Rainer caía al suelo de rodillas rechinando sus dientes y golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Tu y tus manias!-grito Rainer con la voz rota-...¡Lauren!

Krampus miro a otro lado sin que nadie pudiera ver una lágrima cayendo por su rostro y Aife abrazó a su marido cerrando los ojos mientras el dolor le rompía el corazón por la perdida de aquella mujer.

Todo lo que le debían y que no podrían devolverle.

Bo suspiró intentando controlarse, no podía respirar, su sucubo estaba perdida, encerrada en un laberinto del que no tendría salida sin Lauren, si su manera de amarla o su manera de cuidarla.

Hasta el último minuto.

_Dios mío, eres preciosa..._

_¡La persona que eres es la que absolutamente amo!_

_Te quiero..._

_Y encontré mi hogar, Bo...contigo, con tu familia..._

El vacío era tremendo haciendola no ver nada más que a Lauren en su bata de doctora o preparada para la batalla como Kaiser haciendo su corazón palpitar lentamente mientras casi podía sentir la sangre derramandose por sus destrozados lados.

Su vida prometida...

-Lauren...-susurro Bo estirando la mano.

Su amor le estaba sonriendo mientras ella intentaba alcanzarla y, poco después, todo se volvió negro para ella.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong> Y FIN! Bueno vaya final...basta decir que yo también lo he pasado mal con este final y que el objetivo real era acercarme lo máximo posible a la temporada real modificando el rol de todos los personajes.

Antes de nada **Gracias **a todos, es un autentico placer escribir sabiendo los buenos lectores y comentaristas que tengo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Dicho diré que esta historia tien secuela (era obvio, no?) que se llama **Claiming Destiny: Quest For Happiness **y que comenzaría justo tras este final.

Para ir abriendo boca, os dejo un par de partes del prólogo y nos vemos pronto (muy, muy pronto)

_**-La persona que buscas...no puedes recuperarla porque no esta aquí-dijo Odín seriamente.**_

_**La sorpresa casi hizo que se tambaleara mientras Acacia ponía una mano sobre ella y Odín la sostenía suavemente ayudandola a estabilizarse de nuevo al tiempo que la valkyria asumía sus palabras.**_

_**-¿Lauren?**_

_**-Bo...se fuerte...**_

_**-¿Donde...? ¿Donde estas?-pregunto Bo.**_

_**-Se fuerte...**_

_**Su anillo se apago y su voz dejo de escucharse haciendo a Bo llevarse una mano al pecho mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y entender que acababa de pasar cuando una sombra tapó el sol que la alumbraba y se giro viendo a Tamsin de espaldas a ella con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.**_

_**-¿Tamsin?**_

_**-Bo, tenemos que hablar...es sobre Lauren.**_


End file.
